The Black Rose
by Anastasia Lamda
Summary: Bella was all alone now that Edward had left her.His words were a knife to her heart but once sadness is gone and anger takes place will she reveal his secret? and if she does what the king of Volturi will do? Rated with M for future chapters
1. The Beginning

_This is my first story..I will try to make it a_

 _10ch or more...I hope you enjoy it!!!_

Bella was all alone and scared..There was no one to protect or help her now that Edward is gone with the rest of the Callen family.Charlie tried to understand what was wrong but she wouldn't let him.

The days were passing through and Bella wouldn't change her sad expression a bit.It was like something was killing her from the inside. She had no friends, she was keeping a distance from the rest of the world.It felt lonely but she couldn't care less as long as Edward was not there.Jacob tried to cheer her up many times but she simply had decided to be left alone..

She was spending most of her time in the forest, walking there for hours listening to the birds. She found it very peaceful the sound of the wind through the leaves. When she was not in the forest,in her free time, she was locked in her room sleeping or looking outside the window with a dead expression on her face.

Several months later Bella decided to let her sadness behind for a change and try to communicate for a day. When she went downstairs to tell Charlie to take her to school she smiled to him.."Bella...are you feeling ok?" Charlie asked worried looking with wide open eyes at his daughter.

"I am simply trying..don't ruin it with questions Charlie" she said with a serious look in her face. Charlie wanted to protest and ask some more but as soon as he opened his mouth he colsed it. He want to know badly what was going on with her but he respected her privacy. Deep down he knew it had to do something with the Callen boy but the longer he was thinking about the most he wanted to kill him, so he choose to let it go for now.

Bella wanted to try to talk to new people and not her old friends. The fact that they would look at her and feel sad for her made her sick. At break time she asked if she could sit with some guys to eat her lunch, they kindly allowed her to. She was not talking, she was barely listening to their conversation, but she heard her name and that woke her up. "What do you think?" someone asked her. "Sorry what did you say?" Bella said, she felt a bit embarrassed

at the moment. The boy smiled and repeated the questions." What do you think about the new movie, The Black Rose?

 _What do you think?? I promise in future chapters the story will become way more interesting, I am just taking it slow to make more chapters..Please let me know!!_


	2. The effort to change

_I really will try to make this story something nice with long chapters so you will enjoy it better!!!please let a review if you want._

Bella was a bit shocked.She had heard about this new movie but it was about Vampires who were planning to attack and devour a village due to the lust for blood they were feeling. Technicaly it was a horror film but it also had some romantic scenes in it.

She did not expect to hear about something like this at school, in her first day of trying to be different. That question gave a shiver up her spine, she tried to answer as fast as she could

"Yes, I heard about it. But I don't get why it is such a big deal" She said trying to play in cool.

"What is the big deal? Are you kidding? That film is going to be awesome...The special effects, the actors and above all, all this fantasy madness...We think that we need some crazy, fantastic world to shake us up from our ordinary lives, don't we guys?" He asked looking at his friends. They all shook their heads in agreement.

Bella just then understood that the table she chose to eat her lunch was the table of Logan and his friends. They were considered to be the biggest nerds in all school, but Bella found them interesting. She though disagreed with Logan. She wished she had never left her boring, ordinary life. She felt a little strange with them talking about Vampires like it is the best thing in the world. She was left alone with nothing because of one of them. She had the sensation that she was not loved and she was nothing to waste anyone's time.

As they kept talking about this new film and she was hearing them praising "them" like gods, Bella felt a feeling she had forgotten about the last months. She was angry. Not only with Edward but above all with her self.

("How could I let myself fell into this pit of sadness and suffering? He could be anywhere in the world having fun, enjoying his immortality all this time and I am stuck in Forks, with everything around me being a reminder of him, doing nothing else but wondering why")

While these thoughts were passing through her head she felt her heart beating outside of her chest. She felt her brain filled with blood. With every second passing Bella allowed these thoughts become an obsession at the moment. She was now furious. She suddenly raised her hand and crushed it on the table to make all this terrible thoughts stop. Logan who was laughing, saying jokes the time stopped iimmediately looking her as scared as the rest of the school.

When she understood what had just happened, she got up from the table, apologised to Logan for her sudden behavior and start walking away from the dining area.With quick pace she found herself in the Ladies Bathroom. Bella cupped with her hands the flowing water and threw it in her face. Once she tried to raise her head and look herself in the mirror, just there for a second she saw in the mirror a man standing behind her.

From what she could remember, she saw a man fully clothed in black, with a cape hiding his face and the only thing that could make a difference in the whole look, was a large silver crest hanging in his chest.

Bella let out a small scream of terror in the sight of that man. She turned her head behind her but there was no one there. She fell on her knees and let out a gasp of relief. Before she could pull herself together the bell rang for the students to go to class. Bella got up fast, took her backpack and ran into her classroom.

She could not stop thinking of the man she saw before. Could it be her imagination? Of course! Could someone be following her? Maybe...She was soo confused she wasn't paying attention at her teacher, she was completely lost in her thoughts.So many new information and new feelings for her after all this time, it was difficult for her to process. It was like a bomb had just exploded in her mind just the day she decided to let everything go away, stay behind.

When school was over she decided to go home alone...to walk. Like most days at Forks the sun was nowhere to be found. Dark heavy clouds had taken over and a chilling breeze was hitting up her face. While she was walking, someone grabed her from the shoulder and stopped her.If Bella could have had a heart attack that would have been the moment. She froze. Slowly she turned her head to see who had stopped her and to her relief she saw Logan.

"Is everything ok? You left pretty fast and I didn't find the time to ask you"

Bella felt a bit flattered that he wanted to know if she was ok.

"Yes, I am fine.I just felt dizzy, I must be ready to catch a cold..Thanks for asking"

She almost blushed, but she didn't.

"Oh ok, I just wanted to check. And before I lose you again I was wondering if you wanted to come with us at the movie?"

"Honestly I don't get why you like Vampires that much", Bella said with a nerve in her tone.

"Well from what I know about them,and that is everything, I can tell that they are totally awesome"

He was bragging. And Bella would not let that continue for long.

"Oh yeah? What if I can learn some things to you..With some pretty good examples?"

 _I hope you liked it. I tried to make it a long chapter so you would enjoy it. I hope I didn't messed it up a lot...thank you for your kind reviews and don't worry Aro is coming soon.._ _Please forgive any spelling mistakes as I am not a native English speaker._

Thank you!!


	3. Strange Feeling

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I am trying hard to make this story something worth reading..I hope you like this chapter_

Logan was looking at Bella with surprise. He was not expecting that kind of response from her. But he decided that, that was a battle he would win no matter what.

"So you do know a lot of things about Vampires, don't you? Then after I take you to the movie tonight and teach you some basic things about them, then I will let you tell me anything you think you know". Logan said that looking at Bell with a smirk in his face.

Bella on the other hand was not smiling at all. She was quite angry at his words. He thought he knew, but she was sure he had no idea. In any other situation she would have said a simple "whatever" and walk away. But this time it was different. Maybe it was due to the subject of their conversation or the stupid look on Logan's face, that Bella wanted to end, so she certainly didn't walk away.

"Fine, I will go with you to see the movie but I will do it only to prove to you that they are nothing more than monsters." She said with heavy breathing.

"Cool. The film will begin around 7 o'clock, so I will come to pick you up at half past 6. Ok?"

"Deal!.. emm I mean Fine..I will be waiting" Bella said looking at him right in the eyes.

Logan smiled and went back to school in order to take his car and go home. Bella on the other hand continue walking, thinking what just happened. Did she had just arranged a **date**??? No, that would have been implausible. All she wanted was to prove Logan wrong and expose Edward. She didn't care anymore. He made her feel awful about herself, telling her he was not in love with her. She felt like a toy in his immortal hands. He played with her feelings and now it was his time to pay. Deep down she could feel that consequences would come to her, if she would reveal that secret, but all she wanted was to hurt him.

While she was walking home she swore she saw someone in the forest. It had just started to rain, heavily. The forest next to her was very thick with rain and some mist. Bella could barley see in front of her and she stopped. The clouds were almost black and the rain was not to stop. The black figure she thought she saw was definitely there, somewhere in the forest. Once again a man clothed all in black standing there, but this time not just for a moment. He was not moving.

Bella was socked wet, she was somehow drawn to him. She felt it was right to be, he was not the same man she saw in the bathroom. Suddenly a lightning stroke near him and light his face. He was very pale with beautiful face characteristics. His eyes in the colour of the blood. He may was far away but it felt like he was next to her. She thought he was in front of her and she felt him touching her hand. She closed her eyes thinking that she was going mad.When she opened them there was no one there, not even near her, not even in the forest.

She was so scared she start running to reach home as fast as she could. As soon as she opened the door Charlie got up from the couch to talk to her, ask her about her day. She run super fast upstairs got in the room and locked the door. Charlie sighed, closed his eyes and sat again on the couch. Bella on the other hand through her bag on the floor and she start circling the room.

(" Who was that man? What did he want from me? Why am I followed? or am I followed?")

She was whispering her thoughts to her self. Bella thought she was going crazy. She sat down at her bed, inhaled a large breath and exhaled it. With her mind clear she said: "Isabella relax. Nothing is going wrong, no one is following you, all you have to do is to relax!". She fall to her back laying on her bed with her arms open...She fall asleep.

She woke up suddenly from a dream. She couldn't remember anything from the dream but _him._ He was standing in front of her holding her hand, but a cape was not covering his face. It was not a nightmare. It almos felt beautiful, so strange.While she was trying to remember her phone rang. She saw the screen, it was Logan. She fixed quickly her voice, for him not to understand ahe was sleeping and answered.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"Hey, Bella.. I wanted to check if you had changed your mind. If you reconsidered your words and understood that there is nothing you can teach meme" Logan said, probably smiling.

Bella didn't want to go anymore. She just wanted to lay in her bed and dream again of the mysterious man, not Edward, not a nightmare. But listeling to his words, she couldn't refuse. Logan talking like that made Bella feel angry at him, as angry as she was for Edward.

"Of course I haven't changed my mind. I told you, you will be amazed at my knowledge and my examples will make you see them in a different way. See you in an hour. Bye" Bell said obviously angry ending the call. She was determined to make Logan stop bragging and expose Edward. She got up, looked herself in the mirror. She was ready to tell _the secret. A secret it was not hers to tell!_

 _I hope you liked it. I thought making Bella a bit darker at this story. Again, I hope I didnt messed it up a lot._

 _Thank you very much!!!_


	4. At last

_Forgive me for not updating sooner... internet connection problems and lack of inspiration..don't worry I found a way to connect the pieces. I will try to make this chapter longer to make it up..I want to thank you all for your reviews and follows!!!!! Enjoy_

Not long after Bella got up, the doorbell rang. Grumpily, Charlie opened the door, asking Logan what he wanted.

Logan said it kind of scared him a little, mentioning there was a definite family resemblance. Bella ran downstairs and let Logan know she would be out in a moment.

While Logan was opening the car door for Bella, she couldn't help but think about the man in the woods last night. Every time she closed her eyes, she'd see him, not entirely, but she could feel his touch on her hand. It felt so strange, but she liked it. She could almost say that at one point it hurt her. She didn't care though.

Logan jumped into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Are you ready for the best film ever?" he asked, trying to break the long silence.

"I'm not sure, but I am looking forward to proving you wrong," Bella said calmly.

Logan gazed at her lost expression. In some ways, he felt a little responsible but he didn't say anything.

When they arrived, Logan held the door for her and escorted her to the movie theatre. They sat near the front, waiting for the film to start.

As Bella watched the movie, she found that the Vampires were exactly the monsters she always thought they were. They were devouring a village, kids, whole families, just because they could. Their lust for blood making them true predators, true beasts.

But then she saw something completely different. There was a couple in the movie. A couple that was the truly lethal, because their love was supreme. Nothing else mattered. He would sacrifice everything he had, everything he believed in for her, and she was the same.

Bella could relate. The romance story embedded in her body, so deep, it penetrated her flesh, her bones, and her soul. Although that was not the only thing that called to her. This couple was lethal. If one was hurt, the other one would turn the world upside down to make the one responsible pay the price. She loved that. To make those who had hurt her pay. To have someone she cared for watch her back. She may not be a Vampire, and technically she could not hurt them, but she would find a way, a difficult one.

When the movie ended, Bella decided to tell Logan the truth. "It's time I tell you what you've been waiting for. A story that will make you change your mind about Vampires"

But then something had changed. Bella could feel someone was watching her. Someone who didn't want this secret to be known.

Of course, Logan could tell something was wrong. He must have seen it her eyes. They were wide open. "We can go talk in the park if you like. It's close to the theatre."

Bella could barely speak, but she nodded in agreement. All she wanted was to get away from there. It didn't feel scary. It just felt wrong, and she didn't want to talk when she knew she was being watched.

When they arrived at the park, they found a bench and sat down. Bella took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

"I know you think Vampires don't exist. That they are magical and mythical, but they are real, and everyone should know. I know this sounds crazy, but let me explain."

As she spoke, the beautiful, luminous park lights surrounding them started to flicker, their beauty dimming. Bella stopped and looked around. But then she decided to continue her story no matter what.

"Let me tell you what Vampires really are. Their lust for blood, their cold skin, their eyes the color of their food. They're cold blood killers ready to devour anything that stands in their way. Not all of them are like this, of course. The ones I've met are not like this. But if you search the internet, you will find them. There's information that will connect the pieces but…" Bella was stopped

"Bella what are you saying? Have you lost your mind? This is crazy. Maybe you're just tired. Let me take you back home." Logan tried to get her to relax her, convince her to go home.

But Bella didn't want to go home. "Wait, Logan please let me finish. Then you can decide if I'm crazy. You see, the Cullens--"...

Suddenly, the park lights went out. They were in the dark. Bella couldn't see a thing. "Logan? Where are you?" she cried.

There was no answer. She started to tremble. Someone came up behind her, brushing her ear, touching her cheek, like a feather. She could hear a melodic, deadly voice whispering her name. "Isabella".

This had to be her imagination, but a part of her hoped it was not. However, there was definitely someone next to her. She could smell the perfume. It was like a narcotic. Closing her eyes, she started to imagine the man she saw that day in the woods.

When she opened her eyes, the lights were back on, but Logan was nowhere in sight. She was alone. Now a little freaked out, she started to look for Logan, but he was gone. So was his car. In fact, there was no one in the park. She couldn't even ask for help.

Bella wanted to call Charlie, but she knew he would go crazy, so she decided not to disturb him.

The phone in her pocket started buzzing. It was a message from Logan, apologizing, saying that he had to leave. Feeling quite alone, she got up and followed the path to get herself out of that spooky park.

In order to get home, Bella had to walk next to the same woods where she had seen that man. Secretly, she hoping that she would see him again, but he wasn't there.

When she got home she ran up the stairs to her room and locked the door. Fortunately, Charlie was sleeping, which was good, because she didn't want any trouble. Falling on the bed with her clothes still on, she fell asleep.

In her dream, she saw the man again with his ebony cloak. He was seductively elegant, sitting on a throne next to a beautiful woman dressed in black. Her skin was white as snow, her hair brown nearly black, her lips deep red, and her eyelashes were thick and black. But the most startling thing, was her eyes, which was dark and blood red. She looked like a queen, dressed in her beautiful low cut dress, tight at the waist with no sleeves, her chest bare. She held the man's hand.

But what frightened Bella was that the woman next to the man was none other than herself. She didn't wake up though. She couldn't recognize herself, and who would blame her. The woman in the dream was nothing like her. As the two held hands, music played in the background. The piece was _Toccata and Fugue in D minor_ by _Bach_ , a piece she recognized and loved.

Shadowy figures kneeled in front of them, their heads bowed. Vampire Bella got up slowly, imperiously, and approached the man who was looking her.

"Redemption," he whispered, his eyes pleading with her.

Vampire Bella clasped his head in both her hands and with almost no effort ripped his head off. The Guards standing next to him ripped off his hands and set his body on fire. Vampire Bella stood in front of the flaming body. The mysterious man came up behind her, like a king, and put his hands around her tightly. She turned to him and kissed him passionately.

That's when Bella woke up.

Bella just laid there in her bed. After all, it was Saturday, she didn't need to get up. She just stared at the ceiling, thinking about what she saw. That man was the same one she saw in woods and at the park. And then she remembered, it was also the same man in the painting at the Cullens, she couldn't remember too much detail about him, no matter how hard she tried, but she knew his name. It was Aro, and she wanted to see him again, and the only way she could think to find him was to go back to the woods. Maybe it wouldn't work, but she had to try.

When she got up, her phone rang. It was Logan. She was still pretty angry at him for leaving her all alone in the park. He was so quick to judge her, thinking she was crazy before she even had a chance to complete her story. Of course, now she didn't care anymore if Logan understood. Nor did she care about Edward and his family, but she answered the phone.

"Good morning Bella. I'm sorry about last night. Something came up" he said, trying to sound apologetic.

"Yeah, no problem. You didn't have to call. Your message said it all. It was little like your brain, full of excuses." Bella knew she wasn't being very nice, but she didn't have time for this. The nerve of him, ditching her in the park. She didn't want to hear his excuses.

"Ouch..no need for that, but I guess I deserve it. I just want to make it up to you. Can we go out for lunch? Only if you want. I promise I will listen to what you have to say"

"It is 10:30 a.m. don't you think it's a bit early for lunch?"

On the one hand, Bella wanted to go, but on the other hand, she wanted to go back to the woods.

"Maybe we could meet at 2:30 p.m., outside that new restaurant. You know the place… with the Italian cuisine. Please come. I'm really sorry about last night."

Bella thought about it and decided she could do both. "Fine...I will come. Don't be late," she said, ending the call.

Getting ready, she changed her clothes and said a simple goodbye to Charlie. She didn't even tell him where she was going. She just left and headed out.

When she got to the woods, she hiked deep into the underbrush. This way, the only person who could find her was Aro. Sitting in a thicket of trees, she waited a long time, and it was almost time to go. "My king, please come" she whispered.

There was only silence and the sounds of the forest.

"Aro"

Closing her eyes, she prayed that when she opened them again, he would be there.

Still silence.

Disappointed, she started walking back home, when suddenly out of nowhere, someone grabbed her around the waist and hugged her from behind.

He placed his mouth on her throat. "Were you looking for me _il mio amore_?" he said. Turning her to face him, he gazed into her eyes. It was like the last minute on earth.

 _I hope you liked it and that I didn't mess it up a lot. I will try to update the next chapter sooner..thank you all for your support and patience!!!_


	5. Him and them

_I know I messed it up a lot in the previous chapter and it was confusing, but don't worry I will explain a lot in this one...any questions you may have let it on a review I will be happy to answer it...Thank you all for your likes, follows and reviews...Enjoy!!!!!_

Bella stared at him like he was a ghost. She couldn't believe that the man in her dreams was standing right next to her, talking to her

"So, Isabella, you wished to see me? Here I am. Though I must inform you that I am not a king, at least not to you." His dark gaze studied her, while he held her hand.

"Yes, I wanted to see you. I don't know why, but I needed you. I believe I've felt your presence before. Was it you?" Bella couldn't stop staring at his dark red eyes.

"Not always, but most times yes, I wanted to be the one next to you, looking after you. Your gift is something to be cherished, and as long as you know our secret --"

Bella stopped him. "Look, I know I shouldn't have tried to tell Logan about you. I promise I won't say another word. If it helps, he didn't believe me. He thought I was crazy."

Aro's expression hardened. "My dear Isabella, your manners are not the best. Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking."

The way he scolded her like a child, riled her, but he was right, she shouldn't interrupt. "I'm sorry."

Aro smiled, his voice seductive. "There that's better. So now let's discuss Logan. You were about to give away our secret. You tried to tell him what we truly are. That we exist and walk among mortals. However, there is no need for you to promise me anything because I'm taking you away from this place. You're coming with me to Volterra, Italy."

"What? Wait a minute? You're taking me Volterra? Am I to become a Vampire? Does this mean that what I see in my dreams is true? But what about Charlie? What about my mother--"

Aro put his finger on her lips. "Hush. Calm yourself...everything will be all right, but we must leave as soon as possible. All will be settled. I will make sure your desires become a reality."

"Even the complete destruction of Edward Cullen?" Bella asked cunningly.

Aro's eyes widened. He certainly wasn't expecting such a dark response from innocent Bella Swan. A dark rage seemed to radiate from her. He could feel her blood pressure rising. It was unfair that he couldn't read her mind. He wanted to know how badly Edward hurt her. The spark of passion in her eyes moved him. It was then, he decided that he would personally oversee her transformation.

"You can have everything you want, but you must come with me. You have no choice. But I am not without feeling. I will let you say goodbye to your loved ones. You must come back though, tonight, at midnight, not a second later. I will meet you here. Do not be late. Do you understand?"

He seemed to be avoiding her questions.

Bella refused to be put off. After all, he was taking her to another country on the other side of the globe. She had no choice but to go, and he was giving her only a few hours to say goodbye. "Yes, but you owe me some answers. There are things I must know. Tell me," she demanded.

"Hold your tongue, Isabella. Do not take advantage of my kindness towards you. I have a somewhat mercurial nature that can change rather quickly. You would do well not to displease me. So do not speak to me like one of your silly girlfriends. I am your master now. Remember that."

Bella was stunned. First, he grabs her and kisses her, calling her " _il mio amore"_ and now he was coldly reprimanding her, trying to keep his distance. She felt like he was toying with her. Now troubled and confused, she didn't quite know what to do. She was determined though to find out what was going on.

"Of course, Master, forgive me," she said looking at the ground.

Aro watched her, pleased with the way she bowed her head, almost kneeling before him. She aroused in him feelings that he had not experienced for centuries. "I like this very much, my dear," he said, lifting her chin with his finger, gazing down at her. "Now you must hurry if you wish to say all your goodbyes. We shall meet very soon...il mio amore."

Stepping back, he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. Then he was gone.

The spot where he kissed her hand was like ice.

Numbly, she started heading back to meet Logan, before going home. She wasn't ready for this. A trip to Volterra only meant one thing… _immortality._

Arriving at the restaurant about a quarter after two, she looked for Logan's car in the parking lot and saw he was inside. She felt she should at least go in and talk to him...try to explain. But then she would have to say goodbye to Charlie. This was going to be hard. The thought of Charlie living all alone made her want to cry. She had no choice though.

Walking inside, Logan saw her and waved. Sitting down at the table, she joined him, but she didn't order anything.

"So Logan you wanted to talk," Bella said trying to pull herself together. She had to convince him that what she said was nonsense.

"Yeah...I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night...leaving you all alone at the park. But I also wanted to tell you that I searched for Vampires through the historical documents at the library, and what I found is pretty close to what we know about the Cullens."

Bella started to sweat, playing with her fingers underneath the table.

"No, forgive me, Logan, but what I said was stupid. I'm surprised you didn't just start laughing when I brought it up. You see, I was just joking. It was a prank..haha" Bella tried to laugh, but it was fake.

Logan looked puzzled, but he believed her. "What are you saying? That this was all just something you made up? All those things you said about Vampires and the Cullens was just a joke?"

"Yeah." Her story was easy to believe, but she was so nervous, she was afraid he might see it.

"That's really messed up." He was angry now.

Bella nodded. She felt so guilty lying to him, but she really didn't have a choice anymore. "Of course it was a joke. I thought you understood. In fact, I thought that was the reason you left. Don't take it personally, but you can be really condescending. You're like the biggest know-it-all. It was starting to really tick me off, so I wanted to make you see that you don't know everything." Bella's speech was so realistic even Aro would believe her.

Logan ran his fingers through his hair. "What the hell? I was thinking about what you said all night. It was crazy, but I believed in you. You were so truthful and open. I thought you were really cool. But now I see it was all just a lie. I don't even know why I'm even still talking to you."

Furiously, he pulled out his wallet and left a ten dollar bill on the table, grabbing his jacket. "I'm outta here."

Bella watched him go. She felt bad. She hadn't meant to hurt him. But the hardest was going to be Charlie.

When she got home, Charlie wasn't there. Bella was so anxious, walking the halls, sitting in her chair, pondering her future. Taking a shower, she changed her clothes. The time was passing at a snail's pace. _Where was he? Why is he working so late? Was this morning going to be the last time she would ever see him?_ At about 11:30 pm, she heard the door open. Slowly, she went downstairs and found him sitting on the couch with his hands on his face.

Bella was ready to talk to him. She had been thinking about what she was going to say for hours, but the moment she stepped into the room, his phone rang.

Grumpily, Charlie picked it up. It seemed the station needed him again. Hanging up, he grabbed his jacket and told Bella not to wait up for him.

Bella nodded. She almost started crying.

Taking out a piece of paper, she started writing.

" _Charlie, please forgive me for leaving you and mom like this. I don't have a choice. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I'm leaving Forks forever. Please don't try to find me. You will not succeed. I wish I could have said goodbye to your face, but there just isn't enough time. I know sometimes I haven't been the easiest person to live with, but I want you to know that I love you Dad. Please say goodbye to Jacob for me. Your daughter Isabella"_

Solemnly, she laid the letter on Charlie's favorite spot on the couch and left. She didn't even want to think of saying goodbye to Jacob. It was just too hard.

Running as fast as she could, she managed to get back to the same spot she met Aro earlier in the woods.It was pretty difficult for her to run though because of the bags she had..They were nothing much but still they made her slower. Looking at her watch, she saw it was one minute until midnight.

The place was as still as death, but then suddenly a figure appeared.

"I see you made it just in time. Very good, Isabella. Are you ready?" Aro said. He had sort of a satisfied grin on his face.

"I am."

 _That was it...it is weird and still complicated but everything will be cleared in time. I hope it was good..Thank you all for your patience!!!_


	6. The Road

_I am not that good at writing and I know I confuse many of you but I will try to get better...I hope you will like my new chapter although I know it is very annoying that I don't update soon, I promise I will update weekly now!!!_

 _Thank you all for your likes and reviews...Enjoy!!!!!!_

Walking with Aro through the woods, Bella still could not believe that she was leaving once and for all to go to Italy with a vampire to start her new life. She felt lost, but deep down, she knew it would be all right. This was what she wanted after all.

Aro watched her, gazing at her eyes. He could feel her heart beating fast. _She's afraid_. Trying to put her at ease, he spoke. "My dear Isabella, don't be scared. Come." Gracefully, he extended his arm and offered his hand.

Apprehensively, Bella wrapped her fingers around his icy palm. She almost felt like they were doing a dance, her whole body tingling, like electricity pulsing through her veins. It was beautiful.

Aro felt it too but ignored it. However, he pulled her closer to him, his hands never leaving her as he guided her out of the woods.

Following the rocky path, they came upon a dark and moonlight road, where a car was parked. A Mercedes S-Class Saloon, a car sleek and beautiful as it's the owner.

The driver jumped out with vampire speed and opened the door. Aro got in first, then Bella. She gave him her bags and he putted them in th back of the car.

"Demetri let me introduce you to Isabella, the newest member of my Guard. Due to my busy schedule, you will lead her to her room...the black one in the north wing."

"As you wish, Master Aro," Demetri said, watching them through the rearview mirror as he started the car.

Bella couldn't hide how mesmerized she was. Aro was just so striking. She couldn't stop looking at him. The idea of becoming one of his guards was unfathomable. She was almost embarrassed.

Of course, Aro could tell. He couldn't read her mind, but he could see it in her eyes. She was even blushing a little, her cheeks flushed and rosy.

Aro waited a while before he spoke. He then began to explain what she would have to do while she was still human. "Obviously, dear one, you can't protect me while you're still human, but you can't be changed immediately. You'll need to learn our ways and your limits before you can become an asset to our coven…your new family."

Bella felt weird hearing the word 'family.' It was too soon. Not even two hours ago she said goodbye to her father in a letter. She didn't want Aro to see though, so she simply replied a simple "Yes Master, of course"

Aro continued, "You must have been told that you possess a rare gift."

"Yes, I know...Edward told me he could not read my mind."

"Precisely! I too am a telepath, but indeed your thoughts elude me. You have a shield, Isabella, and that shall be very useful to the Volturi coven. We have no one like you in our Guard. You shall make a great asset." His gaze seemed to devour her like he could eat her right now.

"So all you want me for is my power… for my gift?" Bella said morosely. She was starting to realize she was just a doll in his hands.

But then Aro clasped her hands with his and kissed them." Of course not. You're precious to me. You shall become quite powerful as a Vampire and a worthy female member of our coven. Don't even think that ever again."

Bella was flattered and moved. Just hearing him talk so sweetly soothed her. She needed to hear a good word from someone else besides her family. For the first time, she felt like she mattered. That she was someone important.

"So tomorrow. I shall show you around the castle and you will meet my brothers. You will learn our rules and have a place in our court. I must warn you though, we are not gentle like the Cullens. To mete out justice takes a steady nerve and an impartial mind. You will have to harden your heart and learn to be stern. At first, it may be difficult. However, I have faith in you. Demetri will be there for you if you need anything, and he will help you get you settled."

"Yes Master Aro"

When they arrived at the airport, a personal jet was waiting for them. Bella was so tired she fell asleep in her seat.

Aro didn't want to disturb her so he let her rest.

When they arrived in Italy, Bella woke up and Aro guided her off the jet, whisking her away in another Mercedes.

They drove through the countryside, Bella watching with anticipation through the window. When they arrived at the castle, Demetri got out of the car and held the door for her. Aro kissed Bella's hand, bidding her goodnight in his low, melodious voice, before disappearing around a dark corner.

Bella looked around at the castle walls somewhat intimidated.

Grabbing her bags, Demetri turned to her. "Follow me, if you please," he said firmly.

Bella did as she was told, wearily following him. She couldn't see much from outside because it was too dark, but it looked imposing. Also, Demetri walked too fast, so she was having trouble keeping up.

Inside the castle, it was even darker with corridors that seemed to blend in with each other. Bella had trouble just seeing Demetri because he was dressed in black. She could still hear him though and followed his footsteps as they echoed down the hall.

Finally, Demetri stopped and opened and a door. "That is your room," he said, lighting a candle, using the flame to light several more. He moved so fast it was like the room practically illuminated at once.

"Your bed has been made up for you," Demetri told her. "And there is a closet over here by the dresser for your things." Walking over to the other side of the room, he opened another door. "The bathroom is in here as you can see. Unfortunately, anything else you want or need tonight will have to wait. I have many things I must attend to, but I will see you again tomorrow. Goodnight." With a stiff nod, he closed the door and disappeared.

Bella didn't even get a chance to say thank you.

Looking around, Bella thought the place was unsettlingly eerie. The whole room was decorated in black. Black rugs with dark grey borders, black curtains, black bed sheets. Even her bed was made from a dark wood that seemed black. Sitting on the bed, she started to think that maybe she was in hell or a black hole.

 _This is my life now_

 _That was it. I hope you liked it..thank you for your patience!!!! If you have any questions I would love to answer!!s_


	7. A difficult start

_Well I start to see where this is going...I am going to make this story longer than what I expected.. and I want to make it clear that in this story Bella will be way darker than usually..I hope that is fine with you. Thank you for your likes, follows and reviews!!!!! Enjoy!!_

When Bella woke up, all the candles had burned out and it was very dark. So dark in fact, she couldn't tell if it was night or day. Luckily, her eyes had become accustomed to the dark, so she could still see, just not very well Crawling out of her soft bed, she decided to open the curtains, but she couldn't get them open.

"Beautiful...I'm stuck in a black hole."

Turning on her cell phone, Bella saw it was 6:00 am. Aro had told her that he was going to show her around the castle today and introduce her to his brothers, the other Masters. She wanted to see Aro so badly, she was halfway considering running through the halls, opening every door until she found him. But then her sensible side would kick in and tell her to chill out. _Just relax._ So she remained calm, rifling through her closet to see if there were any clothes for her. Of course, it was so dark she had to use her cell phone light to see anything. Inside the closet were gowns, capes, simple dresses and some trousers. Everything was black with some dark red details. However, there were some dark red gowns, but even they had black on them.

Somewhat disgusted, Bella closed the closet door. While she liked black as a colour, the Volturi had taken it to a whole new level.

Now with nothing to do, she paced on the room, checking her phone a few times. Not that she'd be able to message anyone. It was just a force of habit. So she continued to pace, but then she noticed it was starting to get noticeably chilly. In fact, the room was downright cold. She could see her breath. A cool breeze was circling in the room, and the carpet was so cold, it almost felt like frost particles were on it _. What the hell? Where's the heat?_ Now shivering, she jumped back under the covers and tried to warm up, rubbing her hands and feet.

What did Aro say about this room? He said it was in the north wing as if that meant something. But really it didn't matter anymore. She was freezing. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep, but there no way. At least the covers helped. The blankets were wool and there was thick black comforter on top that seemed to envelop her like a cocoon. Finally, she stopped shivering and closed her eyes. This time she successfully fell asleep. It was only for about ten minutes though, before someone knocked on the door and woke her up.

Now that she was finally warm, she didn't want to get out of bed. But she knew if she didn't, it would look bad. This was her first day of Guard training, after all, so she got up, practically running to the door, pulling it open.

It was Demetri. He had brought her some "Human" food. "Here, I'll leave this on your bed," he told her, setting down the tray. "When you're finished, go downstairs, and follow the long hallway, until you get to the room with the red double doors...okay?"

"Yeah got it, thanks," Bella said. "What should I wear?" She was acting like nothing was wrong, like nothing bothered her, all the while trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

"You may wear your own clothes for now. However, you may want to talk to the Master about that. Unfortunately, I can't stay. I have many things I need to attend too."

Demetri disappeared so fast, Bella didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

Bella rushed to close the door to keep the draft out, and then sat back on the bed, wrapping the blankets around her. Breakfast consisted of eggs and bacon – a classic. It was such a contradiction though. Here she was eating an ordinary breakfast on a silver plate with fancy cutlery. All of it served on a gold tray. It was kind of fun for her. Somewhat hungry, she quickly scarfed her breakfast down and then buried herself under more covers. Reluctant to move, she could have stayed that way, but a voice kept telling her to get up. "Stupid voice," she grumbled, but then she got up and opened her suitcase, throwing on some jeans and black blouse, opening her door.

The corridor was murky, but it wasn't quite as dark as her room. There were some old lanterns that were attached to the walls. The windows though, were covered with heavy curtains.

Turning down a hallway, Bella found the staircase.

She walked down slowly and carefully, trying to be quiet, practically tip-toeing down to the bottom. She kept thinking someone was going to come out of the shadows. Someone who was hungry, who'd suck all her blood out and leave her for dead. After all, she was a human girl, all alone, in a dark corridor, wandering around. What if someone didn't know she was here for a reason? She could end up as somebody's meal. Luckily, she found the red double doors with no problem. She was kind of leery though about just walking inside. "Ok here goes nothing". But before she could knock, the door opened by itself, or at least someone was opening it from the other side.

Inside was a large room with polished floors and vaulted ceilings. At the end were three thrones and in each chair sat a very unique gentlemen, all them different. Somewhat imperious, and quite elegant, they watched her with red eyes. Just the sight of them all together sitting there filled Bella with awe. The one in the middle she recognized. It was Aro.

"Oooh my dear Isabella, how lovely it is to see you again," Aro said walking towards her. He once again grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "Let me introduce you to my brothers, your Masters. This is Caius and this is Marcus."

"I'm pleased to meet you, my masters," she said with a small bow, but then she turned to Aro. "I thought I would be under your service."

"Isabella," he said going back to his throne. "Here we are a coven, a powerful one. Your job will be to protect me and my Brothers together. Do you understand?" Taking a seat on the throne, he slowly rested his arms and crossed his legs.

"Of course, Master Aro".

Bella wanted to get to know Aro better. There was a connection between them, she could feel it. She knew it was weird, but she wanted him and him alone. All her life she had always considered herself not the kind of girl who gets obsessed with a man, no matter how powerful and elegant he was. Yet Bella could sense that something inside her was changing. The more she was around him, the stronger the sense was getting.

"Be careful Miss Swan. Do as you are told and no harm will come to you. I can hear your heart pounding away all the way over here." Caius said, looking austere and foreboding.

Was he trying to scare her? If he was, Bella kept her terrified expression well hidden.

"Leave the little sparrow alone, Caius. She will learn," Marcus said gazing at her intently.

When Marcus spoke, both Aro and Caius turned to him somewhat surprised. Obviously, Marcus didn't talk much, and why he decided to suddenly talk to her, baffled Bella.

"What must I do today?" Bella said trying to hide how exhausted she was.

"Chelsea will be coming to collect you any moment to take you to the library. From there I want you to go to the war section and rewrite the first two shelves of scrolls onto new parchment. The papers have started to rot."

Suddenly, the door opened and a beautiful woman swept into room. She was petite with an hourglass figure, and she had light brown hair that hung elegantly down her back in luscious waves.

Bella thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Dear Chelsea, you are on time. As always. Here, I give you Isabella. You know what you have to do. Please bring her back in one piece."

"Of course, Master."

Bella wasn't sure, but she almost felt like Chelsea sounded a little sarcastic to Aro, which surprised her.

"Let's go sparrow, your training has begun," Chelsea said, guiding Bella out the door.

Once they were out in the hall and the doors were closed, Chelsea said, "Welcome to hell."


	8. Confusion

_Here is my next chapter!!! Thank you all for your reviews, likes and follows..they mean a lot! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!_

Bella followed Chelsea quietly through the dark corridors. She had all kinds of questions but decided to remain silent. Chelsea barely noticed her, walking at a fast pace, leaving her behind. Bella could barely keep up. "Can you please slow down? I'm not that fast," she said catching her breath.

"Oh, I am sorry about that. I suppose I could slow down and move like a sloth instead of normal," Chelsea said cracking a smile.

Bella chuckled, smiling back, "Why, thank you."

"I must say, I'm rather curious as to why you're here. Many say you are Master Aro's new mate, while some others think you are his lunch. So which is it?"

"I believe I'm to become a member of the Guard," Bella said, turning to Chelsea.

"Do you have something special?"

"Well, as far as I know, I do have a gift, but-"

"Really, you're gifted even before you become a Vampire?" Chelsea asked, interrupting. "Then you are definitely not going to be his lunch. By the way, what's your power?" She was now being quite friendly for no reason.

Bella recalled that some minutes before, Chelsea called her 'sparrow' and before that Master Marcus called her that as well, so clearly it meant something. Obviously, they knew she would be coming, and they knew many things about her that even she didn't know. But how could they not be aware of her gift? Everyone was so powerful. Even Aro could not bring someone into the coven just like that without telling them, could he?

Before Bella could answer, a tall man just appeared out of nowhere. Like a ghost, he just materialized out of thin air. Dark haired and muscular, he had a sharp face and dark eyes. Bella figured out pretty quickly that his gift was invisibility.

"Love, when will you come?" he asked Chelsea. "I have been waiting in our room for you for hours?"

"I must follow our little sparrow here to the library, and then I will come, Afton. Be patient." Chelsea said sweetly.

"As you please." Afton wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long and passionate kiss. He then disappeared just like he came, wandering off somewhere in the castle.

"So...may I ask who that was, Miss Chelsea?"

"Oh please, you don't need to call me 'Miss'. It sounds so formal. But yes, to answer your question, that was Afton. He's my mate. He's also a member of the Guard, so don't expect to see him too often. He's usually training in the courtyard outside or in our room with me." Chelsea stopped. "Oh look, we've arrived. Now that door," she said, pointing to an arched entryway, "is the entrance to the library. It's quite massive, so try not to get lost. I'm sorry, but I must leave you. My love awaits. I would love to stay and chat and learn everything I can about you, but Aro is determined to keep me busy all day so I must enjoy every last second I have. Good luck, Bella."

"Wait...you remembered my name?"

"Of course, little sparrow. See you later." In the blink of an eye, Chelsea vanished.

Bella opened the door with trepidation. A door that almost seemed too small for what was lying inside, that's because the library was huge, almost cavernous. In fact, it was bigger than her own home, and her footsteps echoed when she walked inside. Romanesque in style, there with Corinthian columns and a big round domed ceiling and massive bookshelves, filled with old scrolls, stacked three stories high.

Bella didn't even know where to start. It took her nearly 30 minutes just to find the war section, and then it took even longer to find the section she was supposed to copy. When she finally did find it, she grimaced. There were so many scrolls, this was going to take forever. Grumbling, she hauled the scrolls down the stairs in her arms and set them out on the table. There were plenty of pens and quills for her to use. Not that she'd ever use a quill. Do people even still use quills? Grabbing a pen, Bella started the long and dreary process of rewriting, but she not only wanted to write them correctly, she also wanted to learn everything she could.

However, she couldn't stop thinking about what Chelsea had said. What did she mean about being Aro's _new_ mate? Did Aro already have a mate? Somehow this bothered her, but on the other hand, she needed to concentrate. She wanted to learn everything she could so she could show Aro and impress him.

While Bella was writing she heard someone say to her, "They don't appreciate mistakes. You better be careful."

Bella turned and saw a tall, beautiful woman standing behind her with straight brown hair. The woman was quite thin, which made her look somewhat waifish, but that didn't stop her from being attractive.

"My name is Corin," the woman said. "I didn't know that you would be in here. The moment I stepped in here, I heard your small heart just beating away. You're lucky I'm not Sulpicia. She is not as restrained as we are."

Bella didn't know what to say. This Corin seemed friendly, which was odd. Edward had spoken about the Volturi like they were all demons and monsters. He even described Aro like he was the devil himself. But clearly, this was not the case.

"I'm Bella. I apologize if my blood makes you thirsty. I can come back later if you want"

"Oh, there's no need. You don't have to leave. I came because I thought Chelsea was in here," Corin said, trying to put Bella at ease using her power, but the scent of Bella's blood made it difficult for her.

"Chelsea brought me here to the library. If you're looking for her, she said she was going to her room to be with Afton."

"Oh yes, Afton. Thank you, Isabella. You are unusually unafraid and kind toward us."

"Actually, you seem quite friendly. Way more than what I expected," Bella said cracking a small smile.

Corin looked her right in the eyes. She felt sorry for Bella. The girl had no idea what she had gotten herself into. "The way I see it, we are going to be spending some time together and due to your kindness I will give you a piece of advice"

Bella moved her head in agreement, opening her eyes wide. She figured Corin was going to say something nice

"This coven is very, very dark. Do not believe what these Vampires tell you. You can trust no one, not even the Masters. Believe me, I assure you, Isabella. Be careful, the castle is more dangerous than a battlefield. The less you know the better. I know that what I tell you must sound crazy. I wish there was another way, but I have no time. The walls have ears _and_ eyes. I hope to see you soon little sparrow," she said, before walking away, leaving Bella alone.

Bella was stunned. Everything was a mess. She had been under the impression that the coven was very organized and that they were united. On the one hand, Aro was calling her _il mio amore,_ but when she came, he had become so cold towards her. Marcus called her Sparrow and so did the girls. Chelsea was friendly, but so was Corin who told her not to trust anyone. Something was obviously wrong. Something that had to do with her. She had to find out what it was, but everything was happening so fast, she was having a hard time keeping up.

While she was thinking about this, someone knocked the door.

Bella was pretty far away from the door, so she could barely hear it, but she replied. "Y _es_?"

To her surprise, Aro came in, walking over to her to see how she was doing. Bella felt like a schoolgirl that had to be checked to see if she was doing her homework.

"My dear Isabella, I hope I didn't push you too hard today. It is your first day after all," Aro said looking at her, his eyes studying her.

"No Master, of course not. It's a good way for me to learn. Thank you." Bella didn't want to make eye contact with him. She thought she would be enchanted by him and she didn't want to lose herself.

Aro touched her chin slightly and turned her to face him. "My dear, don't turn away. Look at me when I'm speaking. You don't have to be afraid of me, unless you have done something wrong. I am here to protect you and care for you. All I want is your happiness."

"Master, I'm happier than I ever been. I met some members of the Guard today, and they seemed very nice and friendly."

Aro frowned, his expression now serious. "Who else have you met besides Chelsea?"

"Corin…she came in here looking for Chelsea. Oh, and I briefly saw Afton."

"Yes, they will soon be your family, and while we may not be perfect, we are loyal. Indeed, disloyalty is something we do not tolerate. You mean a lot to us... to me. Stay away from those who try to play with your mind. I want to make you feel comfortable so tell me what can I do?"

Bella was flattered. It had been a long time since someone made her feel important like someone cared for her. Aro was the leader of a coven, an older man that could have any woman he wanted. Yet he was spending time with her. Suddenly, she felt a lot better and not so apprehensive. Deep down, she was sure she could trust Aro.

"You're such an important man, Master. Just the fact that you're standing here talking to me when you could do anything else means the world to me." Bella now no longer feared him. She felt safe. Yes, she was still confused about what was going on, but she didn't care. Reaching out, she touched his hand.

Aro was rather taken aback, yet strangely moved, the warmth of her hand melting the coldness of his heart. Gazing at her, he studied her. Somehow this slip of girl made him feel things he hadn't felt for over 100 years. Something he knew he should fight, but now he needed it. "Oh, Isabella." Tenderly, he cupped her face in his hands. "I need to know more about you, but you must also learn so much. I want you to study as fast you can so you can join us at last. Tomorrow I will arrange for us to go somewhere. Maybe I could take you to diner here in Volterra. Would you like that?" Aro asked.

"Yes, Yes...um..I mean, of course, Master. It would be my honor. Thank you."

Affectionately he kissed her forehead. "You may have the rest of the day to do as you please. If you want, I can call Chelsea to keep you company or Renata. She is my personal Guard."

"Thank you, Master but I would prefer to go outside to the garden to get a breath some fresh air."

"As you please, but I must insist that someone go with you. Not everyone here is _nice and friendly_. I would be very displeased if something were to happen to you. You must be protected. I suppose you can go see the garden, but I will have Chelsea come find you, so she can keep you safe." Aro turned to leave, but then he stopped and glanced back at her. "Oh, and Bella...I want you to wear a black dress from now on. It is the simplest one in your closet."

Obediently, Bella nodded watching him go.

As soon as Aro closed the door he cursed. "I must stay focused and not get carried away. She can't be…" He took a picture out of his pocket and caressed it. "I need her gift more than my feelings for her. I must contain them." Glancing back at the library door, he stopped for a moment before disappearing down the corridor.

Bella, on the other hand, felt an explosion in her belly. She could not believe what had just happened. He had feelings for her, she could feel it, and he wanted her for what she truly was, not some dream girl, like Edward. This made her very happy. Racing to put the scrolls back in their place, she left to go find the garden.

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	9. A Possibly Strong Bond

_Here is my next chapter!! Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews..Enjoy!!!!_

Bella left the library full of hope and dreams...she could not stop thinking what Aro said..ok, maybe she was making it such a big deal inside her head..but she felt better...after all she felt like she deserved to start dreaming again...She obviously didn't know Aro that well and probably he acted like that too many or at least to the new ones so they can feel comfortable but maybe he didn't.. anyway she was happy and she was ready to breath some fresh air, to clear her mind. But there was a tiny problem...she did not know how to go to the Garden.. She actually was not even sure if there was one but she said it to Aro to make it sure...Aro agreed so she was right.. _anyway.._ she thought again...Opening the door and leading herself outside the library she faced three corridors.

The one on her right was the one she came from with Chelsea.. Most of it was straight but if she remembered correctly it had some turns...the one ahead of her was almost a dead end, it only had some stairs that were leading upstairs somewhere...the one on the left seemed pretty much like the one on her right so she took a deep breath and started to walk on the left corridor..

Bella kept walking but unfortunately there was no garden...all she could see was corridors and doors, not a sigle window...it felt like she was on her room but at least now she could see infront of her..Suddenly on her last turn she bumped into someone who was running at Vamire speed and that made Bella fly across the corridor..thankfully the Vampire saw her just before it was too late but still hitted her...she hitted her head a bit when she found the wall...and then fall on the ground...she was about to get up but someone's cold hands around her lifted her up and start running...the problem was that she could not see who had hurted her because it was like that Vampire was invisible..

The Vampire that did that to her was Afton..it was clear now because he no longer was using his power..he had putted his hand in her mouth to make her not to scream...but Bella was not going to scream..in fact she wanted to bite his hand in order to let go of her but she thought that her teeth would broke so...nevermind ...He got her in her arms and ran into another room. He lightly putted her on the bed and locked the door..

That room was simply magnificent...painted ceiling, open windows most of it was still very dark with some dark corners...but it was still way more beautiful than hers...and more bright..Bella couldn't see much or understand due to the turns they went through while Afton was running..she thought she was going to be sick..

Everything kept spinning and spinning... then she heard a woman voice...it was Chelsea...Afton may brought her in their loving nest..Chelsea tried to make Bella focus on her..

"Isabella can you listen to me?? Are you alright??" Chelsea asked extremely worried.. Bella could tell that she cared about Afton than Bella but she didn't mind...slowly she started feeling better,her head stop hurting that much and replied trying to ease her.

"Yes, yes I am fine...I just bumped my head a bit and probably my back...but I am fine Relax.!!

"Ohh...thank goodness little sparrow!! You are not badly wounded.." Chelsea said in relief..

"I am barely wounded" Bella said but Chelsea didn't even listen

"Afton you stupid boy...what the hell were you thinking.. we are suppose to protect her not kill her..you know the rules..you can't run invisible ..if anything happened to her I could not save you this time...you asshole" Chelsea said infuriated and smacked his head.. Afton although hugged her and told her to relax because nothing happened

"You made me worried sick you know that..I can't be dead without you in here..and I can not always save you" she said while they were cuddling...He then raised her head and kissed her lips.. Bella sat on the bed and the moment she was about to get up someone knowcked the door..

"Chelsea you have to go to the garden and find sparrow..she is all alone and a God knowes what she is doing..hurry" the Vampire left but while it was outside the door Bella could see the horrified look on the couples face. She was a woman with a high voice.

"Where are you supposed to be exactly??" Chelsea asked.

"I said to Master Aro I was going to go to the garden but I got lost..and then Afton found me" Bella said and stood up.. "Can we go now??"

"Yeah little sparrow of course..follow me" Chelsea said smiling at Bella and opening the door for her.

When they arrived at the Garden they sat on a bench and enjoyed the breeze hitting up their faces..well Bella did at least... "Chelsea I wanted to apologize..I didn't want to cause any trouble to you and Afton..I just got lost" Bella felt responsible that the couple had a momenteraly argument so she wanted to apologize..

"For goodness shake Sparrow...stop being so polite and apologetic... I mean you should be..but when the time is right..we both know it was Afton's fault that you got hurt...maybe not badly but still...if Master Aro knew he would have him at the dungeons for a week and believe me..it is not a nice place to be"

"Is that how important I am??" Bella asked trying to get some info...but Chelsea hesitated.. "Look Isabella, we don't know everything about the decisions they make but I think he made it pretty clear that if anything bad would happen to you there would be consequences..so you mean something" Chelsea avoided eye contact like something was wrong... " I just met you and talked to you and you seem like you have some kind of sympathy for us...you try not to see us for what we really are...we may not be all the same in character..but we are all Vampires and you must not forget that...ok?"

"Why are you so good to me??..I mean if you are the terrifying Vampire that you want me to think you are..why are you good and kind to me??"Bella asked trying badly to find some answers..

"I start to like you a lot Bella...you seem like an ok person..and you are the only one (human) that looks me without fear.."

"Maybe because you eat the rest??" Bella said trying to light up the situation..and it worked..Chelsea laughed..

"I am serious Sparrow...and I like been able to feel human again next to your human problems..your heart beating fast and hearing your breath"

"Those are problems to you.." Bella said smiling.. "Well they are to me" Chelsea answered laughing again..the atmosphere was nice with some chuckles here and there making the scene an ideal place for two friends...Bella knew they were not...yet..

"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked

"You already have...but let's see.."

"Why are you so afraid of Aro...about Afton I mean.."...there was silence for some minutes

"When the time comes you will understand everything...don't worry..we will have plenty of time to discuss..but you have to promise me to be careful...don't make many questions especially to some...you can ask me for anything or Corin..did you met her??" Bella replied yes moving her head. "Ohh.. ok...also Afton and Renata...She is lovely...but don't trust the Masters Bella...be careful..we start to have a bond you and I and I don't want to lose you _too_ "

"How do you know that we have a bond...is it a gift of yours?"

"No...but I remember the sensation..I felt it before..it may was 100 years ago or more..but when a Vampire can feel something that strongly..it is not something you easily forget"

Bella was told once again not to trust many...Corin also told her not to...she could feel that the Guards knew things about the Masters, nasty things that made them not trust worthy for someone that was not family ...but Bella thought that they made it a big deal...Aro would take care of her..Aro wanted her to be safe..After all Chelsea said herself that Aro was very strict about her safety...she could see why not to trust the others...Caius for instance..although despite her thoughts she acted like she totally agreed..

Chelsea after a while proposed to go back inside...it was dark outside now..Bella didn't want to go yet. She wanted to stay and keep smelling the roses and the jasmines, the Lilies..and after all she enjoyed the breeze..it made her feel alive and she didn't know for how long she would feel like that ..but then again she remembered her room and quickly followed her inside... until she would go to her room she would enjoy a warm environment around her.

On their way to Bella's room Demetri showed up and informed Chelsea that she should go to Aro's office to have "the chat".. "I will lead the Sparrow to her room..you are free from your duties dear" Demetri said. Chelsea said a stiff goodnight and arranged with Bella to come and take her to the library the next morning..

When they arrived outside Bella's room and Demetri was ready to leave Bella said to him if there was anything that could happen so her room to become a bit warmer.. "I will see what I can do...Have a lovely night" he said and vanished.

Bella got in her room..the candles were giving a spooky feeling in the air..but Bella decided to stop thinking about it, she fall under the covers hoping to warm up her bones...and fall asleep thinking everything that had happened that day...and anticipating for the next..

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	10. Information

_Here is my next chapter...I hope you like it..thank you so much for your likes, follows and reviews!!..I would like to Thank Rene Mai for helping me with my writing and becoming my Beta..because my native language is Greek, I made many mistakes and she offered to help me and I am grateful for that!!after that essential note...Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The next morning, Bella woke up curled in a ball under the blankets. She was freezing. Outside the rain was coming down hard and she could hear thunder in the distance. Obviously, Demetri didn't do a damn thing about the heat last night.

Crawling out of bed, still wrapped in blankets, Bella looked around for lighter or maybe some matches to light a candle. She had no idea why the Volturi still used candles and lanterns instead of electricity. Actually, they did have electricity in some rooms. Chelsea told her about it, but they were in the South Wing. Chelsea also told her about the Volturi hierarchy. How the high ranking members of the Guard didn't have to ask for permission to do anything. People like Jane, Alec, and Chelsea herself had the most power in the coven. That is except for the Masters, of course!

Riffling through her desk and her dresser drawers, Bella finally found an old book of matches on the floor by the closet. As usual, they had forgotten to put anything out of her, but then Bella noticed her phone was gone too. "Figures," she grumbled. But then she noticed a clock on the desk which said. 06:04.

Everything here was so different from America...

To warm up, Bella decided to take a long morning bath, filling up the tub, throwing in some bath salts. Soon the whole bathroom smelled like roses. Bella sank down into the warm soapy water, her body finally thawing out. It felt sublime.

Now refreshed, Bella padded into the bedroom to get dressed and caught her reflection in the mirror. She was a mess. There was a huge bruise on her forehead by the corner of her eye. She also had a large bruise on her left arm, all blue and purple. Funny, yesterday she had not noticed a thing, and neither did Chelsea. But this morning she looked like somebody beat her with a stick. Not to mention her leg hurt. Fortunately, the pain was minuscule. The problem was though, would Aro notice? She hoped not!

Grabbing her make-up bag, Bella covered the bruise around her eye with foundation and powder. However, the one on her arm was not so easily concealed. So she started digging through her closet and found the dress Aro had mentioned earlier. It was a simple dress, somewhat form-fitting, solid black with a skirt that came down just below her knee. Trying it on, the dress fit her perfectly. Unfortunately, the sleeves were not long enough to conceal the bruise. Bella hoped maybe Chelsea would help her by giving her a jacket or another dress.

While Bella was fixing her hair, she tried hiding the bruise, by giving her bangs a slight turn on the left side someone knocked on the door. She figured it would be Demetri bringing her breakfast or Chelsea maybe.

However, it was Corin, carrying a plate of eggs and toast. Her looks always startled Bella. She looked paler than anybody. Even for a Vampire, she was kind of creepy. "Good morning Isabella, I hope you slept well. I brought you some breakfast. I will wait here with you for Chelsea. We are taking you to the library today. Master Aro has ordered that we are not to let you out of our sight, so--"

"Thanks, Corin….um...come inside," Bella said, closing the door. She ate quickly, sitting on the bed, watching Corin with curiosity.

Corin quietly took a seat in the chair across from her. "I hope I don't bring you discomfort little one," she said trying to put Bella at ease.

Bella blushed, somewhat embarrassed. She had to admit, she had been staring at Corin rather funny. She couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just that for a Vampire, you look really different. I mean, your still pretty and everything, don't get me wrong, but you're just so pale, and your eyes are light red, not dark." Awkwardly, Bella looked away, realizing her words probably just made things ten times worse. "Forgive me."

"I understand," Corin said softly. "It's difficult for me to explain. You see, I spend most of my time with certain Vampires that use my gift continuously, nonstop. This weakens me. If that makes sense. But nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"All right. I suppose you know best. Although there is something I want to ask you, Corin. If I may--"

"Of course, Sparrow, go ahead. Ask me anything."

"When I left the library yesterday I didn't know where the Garden was, and I got lost. I had no idea where I was, which kind of scared me. I kept thinking I was taking the wrong corridor, and I was worried that I would end up running into this Sulpicia you mentioned. You told me she couldn't control her thirst and that she might eat me. So where should I not go?"

Corin's eyes widened. "Oh my, Isabella, there are so many things you need to learn, especially about the wives. They are very dangerous. For your safety, you should stay away from them," Corin said, gazing at her with concern. "In fact, you look like you need some air." Jumping up, she started pulling the curtains back and opened the windows, letting light and air into the room.

Bella took a whiff of the cool fresh air and she felt like a new person. She had been in this cave too long. "So what do you mean by _wives?"_ Bella asked hesitantly. "Does Aro have a wife by any chance?"

"All the Masters do, or at least they did. Aro's wife is Sulpicia. Caius is married to Athenodora, and Marcus…well, he was married to Didyme, but she's no longer with us." Corin's eyes became glassy as if dredging up painful memories. "Forgive me, it's an unpleasant story. Didyme was a truly kind woman and Marcus loved her deeply. They were true mates and her loss left a painful hole in our coven."

"So Aro is married to another woman and he loves _her,_ " Bella asked, trying to hide her anger and disappointment.

"Actually no...I don't believe Master Aro loves Mistress Sulpicia. They were never mates, you see. Aro was alone when both his _brothers_ found their mates, and he knew he had to have a mate too. But because he had _no time_ to search, he created his mate. He found a human girl that looked like the ideal woman according to his standards, and made her love him, changing her, but," Corin hesitated a moment as if she was afraid she might have said too much. "But all that belongs to the past. Many things happened after that, but they are not your concern, Sparrow."

"Weren't they happy? If they don't love each other, then why is she still here? Please, Corin, tell me. I need to know...please." Bella grabbed Corin's hand, her eyes filled with agony.

"All right, I'm not sure I understand why this concerns you, but I'll tell you. Many years ago, after Aro got married to Sulpicia, Aro's sister Didyme was found dead. She was murdered, and before you interrupt me, yes, Didyme was Aro's sister. The Masters felt that their wives had to be protected so they locked them up in a tower in the East Wing. It's a highly guarded area, so I wouldn't recommend going that way. After that, Aro avoided Sulpicia because he felt guilty for leaving her alone for months. Once there was a whole year that he didn't go to see her. He sent her some letters though."

"So because they stopped seeing each other, they just stopped loving each other?"

"Well no, something happened in between. Another tragedy occurred in our coven that tore the couple apart, but also Aro's _heart--_ "

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Bella opened the door to find Chelsea and she invited her inside. She couldn't hide her disappointment though. She wanted to know what tore Aor and Sulpicia apart.

"Are you ready ladies? It's time for some Volturi education."

"Yes of course," Corin said, standing up. "Bella, we can talk another time…come."

"Coming!" Bella said, slipping on her shoes. Stepping out into the corridor, she walked with the two women to the library.

On the way, Chelsea tried to explain to Bella what she had to do today. "Bella, my dear Sparrow, in two days from now, a trial will take place here at the castle. A leader from a very powerful coven has been accused of various crimes. Master Aro has informed me that since you will be part of the high court, you must learn our rules. So today you will spend your time learning our laws and their consequences. I suspect that you're already aware of the consequences, as these do not to vary from one to the other, but we have some basic laws, not many, and it's essential for you to learn them. The important part is that you understand why the punishment needs to be carried out. Why we have made certain actions a crime. Do you understand?" Chelsea asked somewhat nervously.

"Yes, I do. Learn the laws and understand why they exist…got it. But around what time will we be finished?"

Corin turned to her, somewhat disapprovingly. "Have you something better to do? We are talking about your job as a guard, Isabella. This is the Volturi's sacred duty. We all must do our part. I hope you realize the gravity of your position, and that you are prepared to focus on the job at hand."

"Yes, I realize I need to focus. But I'm starting to get mixed messages here. You see, Master Aro visited me yesterday and told me that we were going out on a date. He said he was going to show me Volterra. Believe me, I know my place and my job. I'm sorry if I stepped out of line."

"So that is why you asked me about Aro and Sulpicia," Corin said, eyeing her. "What is there to be confused about, Sparrow?"

"Well, you both are so nice, and you keep telling me not to trust the Masters, but I feel like Master Aro is also kind. He seems like he wants to protect me and help me. Nothing makes sense between what you tell me, and what actually happens. So, yes, I'm a little confused." Bella was not angry but she was started to become weary. For two days, it felt like she had been on an emotional roller coaster. Everyone was trying to help her, but they kept telling her different things.

The two Vampires looked at each other momentarily, and then Chelsea looked at the floor and Corin apologized. "Forgive us, Isabella, we should never try to confuse you about the Masters. You are right, Master Aro is good and kind to you, and he nee--"

Chelsea stopped her, whispering something only they could hear.

Then Corin continued. "We just want to protect you. Just like the Masters," she said leading Bella into the library to a table stacked with books.

Bella studied for hours, learning and writing down all the Volturi laws, memorizing the punishments that were carried out if they were broken. To be honest, Bella already knew the penalty for most of the laws. It was death, of course. Very few cases had a different outcome, but she also learned about that too. It would have helped if Bella could have stopped thinking about her supposed _date_ with Aro. It also would have helped if Corin and Chelsea would have stopped pushing her so much. She was so tired of reading about Volturi doctrine. She even started inventing up questions so they would slow down.

"So, how was your chat with Master Aro yesterday, Chelsea?" Bella asked nonchalantly.

To her surprise, it was Corin who answered. "It was fine. He just wanted to inform us about some Vampire things going around."

"So you were with Chelsea?" Bella asked, turning to her suspiciously.

"Um...yes, he wanted to talk to us both. Nothing important really."

"Ohh ok"

Around 7 o'clock, they finally decided to call it a day. "Can you please take me back to my room, Chelsea?" Bella asked.

"Of course Sparrow!! And we must decide what you shall wear tonight when Aro takes you out. You must look your best. You will be accompanying the Master after all."

Bella raised her eyebrows.

"I thought you two were against my going out with Aro." Bella glanced back and forth between the two of them.

It was Corin who answered. "Well, I'm going to go. Forgive me, Isabella, I can see that this is important to you, and I will ruin your cheerful atmosphere. So goodnight, please be careful."

Corin waved goodbye and left the room.

Bella was kind of surprised.

"Don't listen to her," Chelsea said. "As long as you are next to our Master, nothing can go wrong."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"However, you do need a makeover."

"Wait...what do you mean _Makeover?"_

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..it was a bit of an informative chapter..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	11. Flirting

_Here is my next chapter..thank you so much for your support. On this one I will be really creative about Aro's past in Greece and I will give a part from his backstory_ _after a friendly request..I hope you like what I come up with... Enjoy!!!!!_

When Bella got back to her room, Chelsea grabbed her hand and sat her down in front of the vanity. "Yes, you definitely need a makeover."

Bella sort of cringed when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her bruises were even more noticeable then this morning. She could see Chelsea glaring at her in the mirror. "Don't think for a second that I didn't notice those bruises on your head and your arm. It's so obvious. It's like you didn't even try to hide it. I will see what I can do. If Aro finds out about this, he'll have Afton's head."

"Thank you, Chelsea, you are my savior. I tried to cover them up, but I guess I didn't do a very good job."

Chelsea smiled. "Have no fear, I shall fix you up." Kindly, she started to propose things to do with Bella's hair... "Let me see. We could make a loose wavy side braid with bang and fringes. It's simple but beautiful and it shows your wild style. What do you think?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Chelsea immediately went to work, her nimble fingers brushing Bella's long brown hair, weaving it into a stylish braid. She then darkened Bella's eyes with shadow and kohl, giving them a smoky look, adding powder and rouge to her cheeks, bringing out the contours of her face. Lastly, she painted Bella's lips with a dark mat color that was almost purple, which gave her a sultry look.

When Bella looked at the result and she was very excited. She looked like a new woman

Opening the closet, they both started sorting through her clothes, trying to find the perfect dress. Bella wanted to look nice, but not too extravagant. Chelsea, however, had other ideas, and when she found the perfect dress, she almost lost breath she didn't have. The question was though, was this really the right dress for this occasion?

"Sparrow, didn't he tell you where he would take you?"

"Well, he mentioned dinner in Volterra. So that must be it."

"Well if that is the case, I have two dresses in mind." Chelsea pulled them both out and laid them on the bed. "First, we have this black, off-shoulder dress. It's tight like the one you're wearing and it's the same length. But the fact that it has this off-shoulder flair would tone your collarbone."

Bella studied it carefully. The dress was so elegant. Much more elegant than anything she had ever owned. Of course, everything in the closet was more elegant than anything she had ever owned.

"This other red dress with the peplum is also lovely. It's lighter than most of the things we wear and that's why it's fascinating. I think it will match your body type and it would be perfect for this evening. But then again, it's not as glamorous as the first one." Chelsea turned to her. "My dear, it's up to you. What kind of impression do you want to make?"

Both dresses made Bella feel like a real woman, and with the whole makeup thing going on, and the high heels, daggers they were called, she felt like someone formidable, almost powerful. Something that she never expected. Although she wanted to become that woman. After all, she was in a powerful family now, so she should change some things. But only things that she wanted to.

"I think I will go with the off-shoulder one."

"Excellent decision," Chelsea said, handing her the dress. "Go inside and change. I want to see the whole look."

When Bella came out she looked in the mirror and was amazed. She looked more than just beautiful. With this outfit, she looked like a model. Chelsea's gift to make the perfect makeover helped a lot. She didn't want to stop looking at herself, afraid that if she blinked and opened her eyes again, the woman would be gone and this little teenager would pop up.

There was still a huge problem though. Bella wasn't used to wearing high heels. She couldn't make more than a few steps before she'd slip, twisting her foot and hurt like hell. She didn't want to tell Chelsea, but Chelsea couldn't help but notice, telling Bella there was only one thing left to do, and that was to practice. Taking her outside to the hall, Chelsea walked with her. "Try to put the one foot in front of the other and keep your balance."

"You say it like it is the easiest thing to do."

"Well it is, and you, my little grumpy Sparrow, are doing perfectly fine."

Indeed, Bella found her balance the more she kept walking. Yes, she slipped two or three times, but Chelsea was there to bring her back to her feet to continue.

"Thank you so much for that, Chelsea. I know we don't know each other that well, but it means a lot to me that you are here helping me."

Chelsea was touched. She hadn't heard kind words like that for years, except maybe from Afton. Smiling at Bella, she realized what she was doing and her smile vanished. "It's my pleasure to help new friends. But, Bella, in the future, I want you to remember that I was always true and faithful to you. You promise?"

"Yes Chelsea, I promise."

Chelsea heard footsteps and guessed it was Aro so she rushed Bella inside and told her to act normal.

There was a knock at the door, so Bella went to open it.

Aro stood in the doorway, dressed in an elegant, completely black suit. His eyes widened when he saw Bella, gazing at her dress. He couldn't hide his admiration. He kept staring at her with his jaw open.

Bella blushed.

"You look magnificently beautiful, my dear."

"Thank you, Master. I can certainly say the same."

Bella felt like she could flirt with him, and with the way Aro smiled at her, apparently, she could.

"For tonight don't call me Master. I just want to be Aro," he said smoothly, looking around "I see my darling Chelsea has assisted you. That's good. However, I don't see Corin. Where is she?"

"She said she had another job she needed to perform. She really wanted to stay though," Bella explained, trying to cover up the true reason Corin didn't want to stay, which was she didn't trust the Masters.

"All right then, shall we go?" Aro offered his hand.

"Yes, of course, _Aro_ " Bella said, letting him place her arm directly in the crook of his arm.

He walked her to his black Mercedes Benz and held the door for her. To her surprise, Aro was going to drive this time. This gave Bella plenty of time to study him. He was so perfect, so handsome. She could not breathe while she was next to him. She kept trembling from anxiety, which Aro noticed, but she blamed it on the cold weather.

When they stopped, Aro got out and opened her door for her. Sometimes she wondered how this gentle and nice man could sometimes be so brutal and sinister. She didn't mind, of course. She had still a crush on him and was almost in love.

They went to a restaurant called Mezzaluna. The place was so elegant and expensive, Bella felt like a fish out of water, and in truth, she was, but she did her best to hide it.

The waiter led them to an intimate table in the corner with a beautiful view overlooking the city. They sat down and ordered.

Bella thought he was so fascinating, she wanted to learn about him. "So, Aro, can I ask you a few things about yourself? You can ask me questions too."

"Of course, my dear, that would be very nice. I would like to learn more about, and I will allow you a question or two for me as well."

"So are you originally from Italy?"

"No, I'm actually from Greece. My name was not always Aro, at least not exactly. When I was human, I was called Arion. I was named after a musician and poet. My family hoped I would be an entertainer. Rather ironic, isn't it, the way fate happens. However, I tried to follow my families wish until I was changed."

"Oh, 'Arion' is a beautiful name. Actually, both Aro and Arion are...and also Greek. I once visited Greece when I was a young girl, but I don't remember most of it. We went to Athens. It was beautiful."

"Yes, my homeland is a nice country nevertheless." Aro paused.

"Please, don't stop. Tell me more. I want to know everything about you. I love hearing you speak." Bella said, leaning forward, resting her chin on her hand. She couldn't stop smiling, gazing into his eyes, seductively.

Aro smiled. He rather enjoyed talking to her about himself, telling her stories of his past, even the darkest parts. Although some things he kept hidden. He didn't want to scare her. "Well, I don't want to bore you."

"How could you...please, continue."

"Well, my life was quite prosperous as a human and peaceful, but what can I say, I am insatiable. Nothing was ever good enough for me. I always wanted more. We knew about Vampires back then. There were several in Greece at that time, and a good friend of mine was turned into one. So he changed me too. I must say, it suited me. I felt more powerful than I ever felt. Later on, I met Caius and Athenodora, who were quite close to Marcus at the time. We agreed to combine our power and create a coven."

"And that went well?"

"Yes, it did. After a decade or so I also changed my sister and not long after, because we saw that Greece could not provide us with what we wanted, we left for Italy."

"You have a sister?"

Aro hesitated before he answered. "I had a sister…Didyme. It's an awful story."

"Forgive me," Bella said, feeling bad for asking, even though she knew.

Aro smiled. "Enough about me. I want to talk about you. How do you like it here so far? I hope you are comfortable in the castle. I know it's only been two days, but I would like to know how you are progressing."

"Before I tell you, I have one last question I want to ask if I may. I wanted to ask you about your wife Sulpicia. How is she doing?"

Aro frowned. Clearly, he didn't like being asked this. "She is doing just fine. Whoever told you about her, must have told you about the East Wing as well."

"Yes"

"But you need to know that she is not my wife in my heart. I had hoped to annul our marriage, but due to some unfortunate circumstances, that's not possible. However, I have a place in my heart for someone far more important than Sulpicia," he said, reaching into his pocket. He was holding something.

Bella flushed. "Aro, I'm glad you opened up to me. Even though you don't know me, and I'm glad you care," she said trying to pull his attention.

Aro snapped out of it and focused on her. "Of course, my dear. After all, you have been through so much. Your heart has not healed yet. I know what it feels like to be left, believe me."

"Did someone abandon you too?"

"No, someone was taken away from me. Somebody very important."

"Who?" Bella asked not realizing she was being rude.

"I think that is enough, Isabella," he said as the waiter came in with their order. They spent the rest of the evening talking about Bella and the coven. Aro then took her back to the castle and walked her to her door.

"Thank you so much for tonight. I feel like I'm already a part of this, especially with the way you talked about the coven. I feel I know everyone already."

"I'm happy that I was able to help, Isabella. I enjoyed finding out more about you, but let me say, what is to come will be even better. Goodnight. " Aro leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Their lips barely touched, but Bella felt like it was her first.

Aro left and she closed the door, taking a seat on the bed. To her surprise, the room was warm and the candles were no longer frightening to her. Slipping into her pajamas, Bella crawled into bed and fell asleep thinking of Aro.

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..it took me so much time because I wanted to give a nice look on Aro's past..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	12. Her

_Here is my next chapter!! Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews.Enjoy!!!!_

For the next two weeks, everything continued as Bella had known. She took long walks with Corin and Chelsea, and almost every night, just after midnight, Aro would come to her room and read poems to her. He seemed to want to ease her heart and soul.

Bella loved the way he was treating her, and she especially loved his voice. It was so deep and seductive. She couldn't get enough.

She worked hard on her parchments, rewriting everything down, trying not to make mistakes, and she met all the close members of the coven. Not that they were very nice to her. At least not as friendly as Chelsea and Corin, but they accepted her.

Now that she was familiar with all the Volturi's rules and laws, along with their habits and ways of living, they had set a date for her change. It was precisely one month away. This meant she had only 31 days left in her human body. It felt odd, but she was ready.

One morning, Bella was getting ready to go to the library to finish some work. It was kind of interesting work too because it was from other powerful covens But then she heard a loud noise, loud enough to make the walls tremble, so she stopped. It almost sounded like someone was fighting inside the castle.

Deciding it wasn't her business, Bella decided to ignore it and went to the library. While she was there, the noise continued and it became even more intense. She couldn't focus. Whoever it was, they had to be in the room next to the library. After one giant crash, where it sounded like something broke, the noises suddenly stopped. Then she heard someone running away.

Bella decided she had to go take a look for herself. Leaving the library, she found the door to the next room wide open, so she slipped inside and looked around. It was a magnificent room, big and spacious with plush carpets and floor to ceiling windows. There were also dozens and dozens of paintings. Yet some of the paintings were completely destroyed and others half ripped. All this damage had to have been from the people who were just in there. But then Bella noticed one portrait painting that had just three scratches on it, that streaked across a woman's dress.

Bella moved closer to study it. Whoever the woman was, she was beautiful. In fact, she was the most beautiful woman Bella had ever seen. Sitting elegantly on a throne, she was dressed not in the usual black or red, but a dark purple dress that was strapless, which toned her décolletage. She wore black gloves that came up to her elbows and her black hair had red highlights in it. Her eyes were sea green mixed with brown, and they seemed to follow Bella as she moved about the room.

Bella thought she looked like a fairy. She didn't look like a real person. No one could look like her. The only flaw that she detected, was a tear coming from her left eye and it was the colour of blood. But when Bella looked more carefully, she realized that it was not a tear at all, but a scar. Somehow though that one flaw made her even more beautiful in Bella's eyes. Unfortunately, the painting was destroyed. Three scratches, from someone's nails most likely, were slashed across the dress. The damage was just on the paint, but it still would still be difficult to repair.

The other surrounding paintings were obviously family. One showed Caius holding Athenodora. In another, Marcus sat alone looking out into nowhere. From what Bella could see, the smashed ones were portraits of Jane and Corin. But none of the paintings were as large or held such a place of prominence as the vampire queen painting. At first, Bella thought the woman must be Sulpicia because at the bottom was a small quote. _For the Queen of the Vampires and of my heart._ It was so romantic. But then Bella found another painting just a few meters away with an entirely different woman with the words, _To Aro and Sulpicia,_ inscribed on the bottom. She tried to figure out who this woman could be, but then she heard someone coming. It was Jane, Alec, and Chelsea.

They found Bella wandering inside the room.

Alec said, "We could blame her. Come on, Chelsea, it was an accident."

Chelsea gave him a look that could kill. "Sparrow, what on Earth are you doing in here?"

"I was in the library when I heard loud noises," Bella said, now worried. "I decided to come and see what it was, but as usual, when I came in, no one was here. The place was already ransacked. I didn't do anything, I swear."

"Don't worry, dear, we know. Either way, no one could blame you. You're simply not strong enough to cause all this damage," Chelsea said, walking toward Isabella to hold her hand, before turning her gaze toward the twins. "Those who should be worried are Jane and Alec. They were fighting about something stupid and it got out of hand."

"If Master Aro or Caius find out, we're dead…completely this time," Alec added

"I'm sure Master Aro won't be too angry," Chelsea assured them

"I'm sure he will," Jane argued, pointing at the painting with the beautiful woman.

As soon as Chelsea saw it, she gasped. Bella had wondered how she had missed it, and seconds later Chelsea's gaze turned livid. She looked like she was about to explode. Furious, she walked over to the twins and slapped them so hard, Bella was sure she heard their heads crack.

Unable to speak, Chelsea let out a howl of rage and started to curse in Italian, hitting their heads, slapping them. They could have obviously resisted or even fought back, but for some strange reason, they didn't. "We must fix this, and we must do it fast" she commanded.

Jane tried to reason with her. Alec kept explaining that nothing much happened, but Chelsea lost it completely and punched him so hard he smashed into the wall.

Furious, Jane prepared to use her power on Chelsea who said looking her dead in the eyes.. "Go on then. Do it."

Jane glared at her and said the words, "Pain."

But Bella ran in front of Chelsea, blocking her, so Jane's power didn't touch either of them.

"Enough!" a voice said, and everyone stopped.

Aro stood in the doorway with the other two Masters. Heatedly, he moved passed them and walked to the woman's painting. Tenderly, he touched the scratches on the painting with his fingertips, his shoulders slumped. For a moment, he just stood there and closed his eyes.

Bella thought he was about to cry, but she saw no tears. "Isabella," he said calmly. "You are free to go. No matter what you hear, don't come back and don't leave your room. You are too soft-hearted for what is about to happen. Go to your room now."

Bella was afraid to move. But before Aro lost his patience, she snapped out of it. "Yes, Master," she said, running to her room.

For hours she could hear Jane and Alec screaming. The library was far away, but Bella felt like they were right next door. She could clearly hear Alec apologizing, begging forgiveness, and Jane thanking them.

Unable to listen to it anymore, Bella went into the bathroom, locked the door, and took a long bath, putting in her earbuds, listening to music on her phone, hoping it would cover their screams. Hours later, when it was almost 11:00 pm, Bella went to bed. She kept thinking about the portrait of the beautiful woman when someone knocked on her door. She whispered, "Yes."

Silently, the door opened. It was Chelsea. "Forgive me, Sparrow. I didn't mean to scare you, I swear," she said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Are they ok?" Bella asked.

"It will take them a long time to show up again. This is not something that happens, usually. The Masters want us to be ready and able to fight. They've never done anything like this to a member before. Especially a high ranked one. This is not your fault though."

"I know that, but I still feel bad for them. Chelsea, may I ask you something?" Bella asked, sitting up on the bed.

Chelsea nodded.

"Who is the woman in the portrait? The one in the purple dress?"

Chelsea's expression darkened, but she answered with a sigh. "All I can tell you about her is that her name was _Althea._ We are not allowed to talk about her anymore."

"I see. It's okay, I understand. I just had to ask. She's very beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes, she was indeed. I will let you sleep now. You need your rest because tomorrow you will start your training," she said smiling.

"Won't Aro come today?"

"No, my darling Sparrow, not today." Quietly, Chelsea stood up and exited Bella's room.

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..it was a bit of an informative chapter..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	13. A kind stranger

_Here is my next chapter!!Forgive me for not updating sooner but December was not a nice month for me..anyways Happy New year to you all...At this chapter I will show some new characters that I created one of whom is inspired from my favorite actor Alan Rickman..My next chapter will come way sooner..Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews and above all for your patience..Enjoy!!_

The following week, Bella didn't see much of Aro. Only once in the courtroom during a trial. She had stood right next to him, however, she wasn't able to make eye contact. Just his presence though made her happy. Of course, when the trial was done, he cast a glance her way and gave an awkward nod, saying 'hello,' before briskly leaving the room.

Bella suspected that he was angry with her for being in the gallery that day, but she wasn't sure. AShe was so exhausted from all the work that had been dumped on her, sometimes she didn't know if she was coming or going. There were so many trials, some that took place in the castle and others that took place somewhere in Volterra. Although, she never attended the trails in Volterra.

The day Aro left for one of the trials he took Jane with him..she felt relieved knowing that the siblings were fine!! Jane looked different though..like she was in a sock or something..Alec though was nowhere to be found..she asked Chelsea about it and she said that it took longer for Alec to heal but he was also fine..

Toward the end of that week, Corin told Bella she wanted to take her on a hike to see the Balze Cliffs just outside of town. "There's a beautiful view of Volterra," she explained.

Bella was only too happy to go. She was tired of being cooped up in the castle. Corin had told her to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. Yet when she got there, she realized she was a little bit too early and she had to wait.

Restless, Bella started looking around, exploring the halls and corridors. There were several rooms with heavy wooden doors carved with roses and the Volturi symbol. She also found a staircase at the end of the corridor that was dark and strangely cold. It was kind of spooky.

Bella definitely didn't want to cause any trouble, but something inside her told her that she had to go downstairs and find out what this place was. With trepidation, she started to descend the narrow stairs.

At the bottom, there was a long stone corridor with torches on the walls and it was freezing cold. So cold in fact, she could see her breath. Apprehensively, she grabbed one of the torches to light her way and headed down the corridor slowly, taking small steps at first, trying to convince herself not to turn around. When she reached the end of the hallway, she found another corridor. Now, this part of the castle seemed very old and it smelled like a cave, sort of sweet but dank. The place was also like a maze. She'd turn one corner only to find another corridor, and then another.

Bella started to worry that she might not be able to find her way out. Finally, she detected what looked like the end. There were some steps, which led to a hollowed chamber filled with dark rooms that were locked away with heavy metal doors. In fact, they looked like cells with slotted windows covered with bars.

This had to be the dungeons, Bella thought, stepping inside, brushing away cobwebs, bathing the room in light. Placing the torch in one of the empty sconces, she bent over and tried to peek in through the slotted windows to see what was inside the cells, but it was way too dark. Just the thought of being locked in there made her shudder.

There was one cell, way back in the corner that was creepier than the rest. It was more fortified too with thicker walls, and it was dark. Bella kept thinking of catacombs and mausoleums. Then something inside it moved, and she jumped.

Timidly, she walked closer to investigate, peeking inside.

What she found was a man chained to the wall, misshapen and dirty, his clothes in tatters, his hair disheveled.

He didn't look at her. He just spoke quietly to himself, mumbling. "Why would they bring me food at last?"

The man was a shadow, but when Bella held up her torch, she could see him a little bit. Unable to move, his body was locked in chains, and his skin was cracked everywhere, like pressure glass that refuses to break. What were they doing to him? Smashing him up again every time he was about to heal?

Bella felt so sorry for him. She wanted to help him, desperately, but she didn't know why. "Who are you?" she asked, getting down on her knees to get a better look.

"Human, your blood. Come to me. COME CLOSER!" he growled, trying to break free. He was like a mad bull, pulling at his chains, loosening them from the wall, screaming and yelling and crying at one point but with no tears.

Bella froze, unsure what to do, but then she felt an icy hand on her shoulder pulling her away. It was a Vampire, and he got in the cell and punched the prisoner several times, calling him names.

Everything was so fast, Bella had trouble seeing what was going on, but she could hear the man's screams. She heard a crack, and then the torch was whisked out of her hands. Before she could blink, she was on the top of the staircase again, her body cradled by the vampire who probably saved her life.

He was carrying her like a bride. He then set her down and said with his powerful voice. "I don't believe you're allowed to be down in the lower levels. It's very dangerous, especially for a human, don't you think?" The man's voice was calm and peaceful, but at the same time so seductive. It made Bella feel a shiver up her spine.

He looked old like he was in his middle 50s, and his hair was white. He was darkly handsome though and elegant, although not sharply dressed like the rest of the Volturi. He was only wearing a pair of simple black trousers and a black Jacket. If it were not for what she had seen before, she would think he is just a man with a powerful voice.

"Forgive me, I was just waiting here for Co-" Before she could finish her sentence he did it for her.

"For Corin?? And she is unbelievably late. Not her usual shelf," he murmured casting a glance down the hall. "Oh yes, where are my manners. My name is Gavin. I'm supposed to look after the monster in the cell. So the one who should ask to be forgiven is me, Miss Swan."

Bella was shocked, a little caught off guard, but with everything that had happened these past few days, she had learned how to hide it. "Nice to meet you, Master Gavin. Please tell me, who was that poor man?"

He gave her a look that Aro never gave and smiled. "My dear, I Am no Master. So just call me Gavin, and that hideous thing down inside the cell." He paused, his gaze studying her. "You will learn when they allow it. Ah, there she is, Corin, so good to see you, my personal favorite. You're late."

"No, I came too early," Bella said quickly, trying to avoid a misunderstanding.

Gavin looked at her and smiled.

Corin looked at Gavin, smiling, extremely excited. Of course, she talked like everything was okay, but Bella could tell that it wasn't. The look on her face said it all. "Gavin, what are you doing here? Is everything ok...is he..." she rushed over to Bella and grabbed her arm from him like she was ready to start running.

"Relax," Gavin assured her. "Miss Swan was just wandering around, as usual, I presume, and she found him. But everything is under control." He avoided eye contact with her.

"Nice, very good," Corin said, before turning to Bella. "Yes...uh, Sparrow, are you ready for our hiking adventure?"

"Yes, but we need to talk about some things, okay?"

"Can I refuse to talk?" Corin teased.

"Of course, but you won't, I hope. Please?" Bella gave a pleading look at Corin, who gazed back at her with that same face she had almost every day. The face of confusion.

"Certainly," Corin said softly.

As they were walking outside, Gavin followed, his gaze never leaving them.

Corin turned to him before she stepped outside. "Goodbye, Gavin," she said softly.

Gavin lowered his gaze, his eyes appraising her, before vanishing down the hall.

With a sigh, Corin closed the door behind her.

 _A small note about Gavin;. I want to say somethings about him..he will have some Characteristics form the actor.. I made him a bit younger..and I named him Gavin because that was his name in the film "Eye in The Sky" and his costar Helen Mirren said that, that role was the one closer to him as a person..and their relationship with Corin..I really hope you are ok with the age deference (even for Vampires) although you will see what will happen... ;)_

 _That was it...I hope you liked it...if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	14. Answers

_Here is my next chapter!! Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews. Enjoy!!!!_

 **Chapter 14: Answers**

Driving up to the Balze Cliffs, Bella said little. Apprehensive, she just sat there looking out the window, while Corin told her about the area. This place was famous in Volterra. There was so much history. In fact, the Cliffs were actually quite striking, showing eroded strata of soft yellow rock.

Getting out of the car, they hiked up to the Camaldolite Abbey, checking out the ruins. Bella gazed out across the hilly landscape, her feet crunching over the gravel and dead leaves. She could hear birds in the distance, smell the sweet scent of pine trees, while a cool breeze blew through her hair. She almost felt like she had stepped back in time. It was so peaceful, the perfect place to think and clear her mind.

Yet Bella needed to talk to Corin. She had so many questions. Unfortunately, Corin was so tight-lipped. Trying to put thoughts in order, Bella deliberated how to word her questions just right.

"What is it, Sparrow, no urge to talk anymore?" Corin asked, looping her arm with Bella's, walking next to her.

"Well, you must know I'm dying to ask questions. However, I know you won't answer them. So I decided not bring it up. I don't want to ruin this beautiful walk with grumpiness and questions, don't you think?" Bella said without looking at Corin.

"Who says I won't talk?" Corin teased, smiling at her warmly.

Bella gave her a questioning look.

"All right, I will tell you anything you want to know, but you must understand that there are some things I truly cannot tell you for many reasons."

"Perfect! You will explain them too?"

Corin gave a small laugh and nodded. She was scared of what Bella was going to find out. From the beginning, she wanted to warn Bella about what was going on in the coven, especially the parts that had to do with her. But now she was scared that Bella was going to get her heart broken. Aro had warned Corin when he discovered what she was doing, telling her not to hurt her. "Things have changed," he saidThis meant Aro had feelings for Bella. At least right now. Everything was changing though from the original plan. These thoughts troubled her, but she was determined to help Bella in any way.

"So what do you want to know?" Corin asked.

"First, I want to know why you're being so secretive? You keep giving me all they cryptic warnings. Yet you never explain them. What's going on?"

Corin sighed. "Forgive me, Bella. I was wrong for doing that. I thought the Masters meant to harm you, but it's not like that. It's not like that at all. Master Aro, above all, wants to protect you. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. The coven is your family."

Corin stopped for a moment when they reached the summit and pointed out a breathtaking view of the city.

Bella stopped a few steps away. "Why would you think that Aro wanted to harm me? He came to Forks specifically to find me. He offered to help me and gave me the life I've wanted ever since I was with Edward. You said you would tell me."

"Yes, I will tell you…come." Corin walked Bella over to a bench and sat down with her, turning to face her. Her eyes looked sad. "Not everything was the way it seemed. Aro knew you were gifted and we desperately wanted you for our coven. When he found out you were still with Edward, he was a bit discouraged. However, he was still looking for a way to bring you over and change you into a vampire. But then Edward left you, and you were so vulnerable and alone. I think he took advantage of you." Corin lowered her eyes and tried to find words to explain.

Bella was shocked, her body completely still. _How could I be so naïve?_ She thought. But then while it hurt, she also understood. Of course, Aro wanted her just for her gift. Why would he or anyone else love her for any other reason?

"We had lots of meetings about how we would find you and make you come to our side," Corin explained. "The masters didn't want you to turn against us, nor did they want to scare you and make you do something unreasonable."

"Like What?"

"Maybe suicide. We thought you might try to run away or try to find Edward, telling him that we were trying to get in touch with you or tell other humans about us, like Logan. But once you looked for Aro, you made it quite easy. You were so ready and willing to be manipulated. Aro was sure that if we were kind and welcoming, you would bond with us and you would want to stay." Corin paused, unable to continue. She could see the pain in Bella's eyes. She felt so guilty, the pressure building in her chest. After all these weeks, she had grown to care for Bella.

"Please, continue" Bella insisted, staring at her with unblinking eyes, a tear coming down her cheek.

"Sparrow, please understand. Yes, I admit that in the beginning, we all were nice to you because this is what the Masters wanted. We were told to make you feel comfortable. Aro, and especially Caius, had no intention of indulging you for too long. If you recall, I was against that from the beginning. That was why I was trying to warn you about not trusting them. But you have to believe me, after all these weeks that we spent together, and every single moment and day that you've spent with Chelsea, our feelings are genuine now. We've grown quite fond of you."

"So everything… no wait, _almost_ everything was a lie. Aro never came to me because he wanted to save me from my sorrow. All he wanted was my gift, and you and Chelsea and everyone were just being kind to me because you were worried I might do something drastic. You were scared that if I saw what you truly are, I would be frightened, or angry or something?" Bella could no longer hold it inside. She felt so betrayed. She started crying.

Corin took her on her arms and hugged her tightly.

Bella hugged her back, but she couldn't stop crying.

"Sparrow, I'm so so sorry, but you had to know. I should have told you long ago, but I was scared."

Finally, Bella found the power to speak. Wiping away her tears, she took a deep breath. "What am I going to do? I fell for Aro so easily. I trusted and believed him with no hesitation. I feel like such a fool. Everyone in the coven knows and they're laughing at me."

Corin shook her head. "Yes, in the beginning, everything was a façade, but once we got to know you, and saw the real you, everything changed. Our orders were to be friendly and to treat you like a doll, and yes were putting on an act. But now, I, along with Chelsea, Renata, and especially Marcus see you differently. You have such a good heart. Yes, you're naïve, but it's one of the things that makes you so endearing. Here we are brutal monsters that feed on human blood, yet you don't look at us that way. You've witnessed our trails. You know we're not merciful. Yet you are still friendly and good. You are filled with understanding. We now see you as a part of our family and not because you have a gift, but because of who you are. Even Aro, the man who gave the order, was unable to stay away from you. He kept talking about you all that week. He was so anxious about something happening to you."

Corin pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her tears, kindly, like a sister would, her gaze never leaving her.

Bella just sat there shaking her head. Everything made sense now. This was why everyone was kind without even knowing her. It was also why Aro was so solicitous, pretending to be in love with her, taking her out to dinner. Her gift was too important to lose. Now angry and hurt, she wanted to be mad at them, but she was sure that Corin was telling the truth. Somewhat bitter now, she decided to proceed with caution, unwilling to let her heart get broken again.

"Thank you for your honesty, Corin. It means a lot to me that you disobeyed your orders for me."

"Chelsea wanted us to tell you together but she is in Volterra."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Actually, everything makes sense."

"Can you forgive us? Can you forgive me?"

Bella looked at her. She could see that Corin felt truly sorry for what she had done, and she could imagine Chelsea did as well. "It's a lot to take in. I need some time, but forgiveness is something that we have to do with family, isn't it?" she said, smiling at Corin.

The moment Corin saw her smile, the pressure she felt left her. "Do you truly see us like that?"

"Yes, I guess I do. Either way, you helped me to become stronger. I understand a lot of things about your kind. You care about me, even if it's just for my gift, but you do, and you protect me. You are the strongest coven, and being a part of this coven is surely is an advantage," Bella said laughing at the irony.

Corin laughed as well.

"Aro was right about me," Bella said. "I care about you very much, and I can't lose you."

"Oh, Sparrow, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again, and everyone is going to be honest with you from now on."

"Okay," Bella said softly. "It still hurts, but I will be okay. I just need some time."

"And you shall have as much as you need. You know you sound so much like Althea, the woman you saw in the painting."

Bella's eyes went wide. "What about her? Who is she? I tried to find out asking Chelsea but she said you're not allowed to talk about her."

"That's true. Aro forbids it, but he is not here right now and I want to tell you everything. Althea was with us a long time ago. She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw and she wasn't even a Vampire. She was beautiful on the inside too, so pure, so gentle, and in so much pain. Now that I am thinking about it, you may not look like her on the outside, but you are very much alike on the inside. Still not exactly but you are quite similar."

"I will take that as a compliment."

Corin's phone ring interrupting them, and she pulled it out, somewhat surprised. It turned out to be Gavin. He said that Aro was back and he wanted to talk to Miss Swan.

"That's almost creepy," Bella said, getting up from the bench. "It's like he was right here and heard what we were talking about."

"Well you can never be too sure with Aro," Corin said, jumping up. "He seems to know everything."

Together they hiked back down to the car. The sun was setting making the cliffs look almost orange. Soon it would be dark.

 _That was it..!! I hoped you liked it..I was not sure how Bella would react to that and I really tried to be logical about it..if you have any questions I would be more than pleased to answer them!!!_


	15. The past and the begining

_Here is my next chapter!! Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews.Enjoy!!!!_

Arriving at the castle, Corin parked the car and Bella followed her inside. Walking down the hall, they ran into Felix and Gavin, who were waiting for them.

"Gavin, why aren't you downstairs? Where is he?" Corin asked, struggling to maintain her composure.

Bella knew exactly who they were talking about. The man in the cell. She was very curious about him, but decided to ask about it later.

"Demetri is with him," Gavin said. "I wanted the week off."

"What for?" Corin asked. "I mean, are you going somewhere far? Coven business, perhaps?"

Gavin smiled and looked at the ground hesitating to answer. "It's personal business."

"I see. Where is Aro, by the way?" she asked, turning to Felix.

Gavin was about to speak but he seemed to understand that Corin was uneasy, so he excused himself and left, giving one final look at Bella, before walking away.

Corin seemed upset to see him go.

"Aro is waiting upstairs in his private library," Felix said. "He wants you to escort her up there, and wait outside until she comes out"

"Of course," Corin said, turning to Bella, guiding her up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Bella asked once they were outside the door.

"I don't know, dear, but I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you!" Bella said, giving Corin a small hug.

With trepidation, Bella knocked and waited until Aro told her to come in. It was dark inside, the only light coming from the fireplace, and while the room was filled with bookcases, it was surprisingly bare, with only two chairs placed over by the window, a red one and a white one. The carpet was red too, dark red, and very plush, covering the whole floor, cushioning her feet, which made her feel strangely comfortable and warm.

Walking around one of the bookcases, she found Aro seated behind a majestic desk, studying.

"My beautiful Isabella, it's so nice of you to come. Please, come closer," he said, standing up, his gaze scrutinizing her.

"Yes Master," she said, moving closer, averting her gaze. "I was told you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. We have much to discuss, but first, I want to ask you how your little walk with Corin went?"

"It was very informative," Bella said softly, reluctant to say more.

"I see. Very well, I asked you to come here, because I need to talk to you." Gracefully, he took her hand and led her over to the two chairs, seating her in the red one, taking a seat beside her.

"Gavin told me earlier today, that you had the misfortune of meeting the prisoner that is being held downstairs in the dungeon."

Bella nodded.

"I want to apologize for that. My staff has been careless. This should not have happened."

"But Master, it's not their fault. I'm the one who went down there. I was just looking around. I'm very curious though. Who is that man?"

"My dear sparrow, there is so much you do not know. Let us just say, he is a man who gave us a great deal of sorrow. He is an enemy, a monster, and a vile creature that must pay for what he has done. And he is still dangerous, even now. I don't want you to go near him ever again."

"Of course, I will do as you say. But, Master, please, you still haven't answered my question. Who is he?"

Aro's expression was hard. Clearly, he was reluctant to discuss this, so she grabbed his hand and held it. For a moment, he gazed at her fingers, and then he looked up at her, before clasping her hand in his palm. "You have a thing with touching hands, don't you?" He said quietly, a tiny smile coming to his face.

"Please Master, if my life is in danger, the least you can do is tell me who he is."

"Fine, I suppose you will find out sooner or later, although I had hoped to shield you. His name is Haros. He was the leader of the powerful Athenian coven many years ago. His name actually comes from Greek mythology. You see, Haros is the ferryman of Hades, who carried the souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and brings them to the underworld."

"Like Charon?"

"Yes, the same. You see, passengers had to pay a coin for passage, and that is why his coven, in the beginning, was paid by other covens to kill certain powerful vampires. Later on, when he gained more power, he left that kind of life and moved his base to London."

"Okay, so he has a creepy name, but so far he doesn't sound like a monster, I mean, at least not any worse than most vampires" Bella was still holding Aro's hand, and she liked the feel of it. Evidently, so did Aro, because he hadn't let go.

"Yes, that's true. He was also loyal to the Volturi and never troubled us. That is un until…" Aro paused, his expression now pained.

"Until what?" Bella asked, squeezing his hand, waiting for the next word to be dropped.

Aro chuckled, smiling at her, but then the smile disappeared. "Bella, do you remember that painting you saw the other day?"

Bella nodded, her body stiffening. She was starting to realize how serious this was, her fingers still clinging to his hand, her skin now cold. "The portrait of the beautiful woman?"

"Yes, the beautiful woman. Her name was Althea. She was the true mate I had been searching for, long after I found Sulpicia. Long after my sister's death. That's when I found her." he sighed.

Bella leaned forward, anxious to hear more. "Tell me about her."

"It was a long time I go. I was walking around Volterra late at night. I used to love taking long walks around the empty city. That's when I found her in a dark alley. Someone was trying to rape her. As a fragile human, she couldn't fight back, so she started screaming. It was pretty late, and I was the only one around. I went to see what was happening and when I found her, her attacker was still on top of her, holding a knife to her throat. Instantly, I was furious. I didn't even know why. It was like I could feel her pain." Aro paused, his gaze glassy.

He put his hand on his heart. "I could feel her presence deep inside me. _We had a bond_. So I ran towards them and crushed the man's skull in my hands. I then focused on her. She was clearly in distress. Her dress had been shredded, and she was practically naked, and she was bleeding. Terrified, she tried to hide her face under her tangled ginger hair. Instantly, I took her in my arms and carried her to the castle, and sent one of the guards to dispose of the body. I then placed her in the warmest room of the castle and called for a doctor. Sometime later, Marcus told me what I already suspected. Althea was my mate. We were made for each other."

"Was she all right?"

"Well, she had a concussion, poor thing. Her attacker had slammed her head into the wall. Her whole body and face were covered in bruises. Consequently, when she woke up, she had lost her memory."

"But she still knew her name?" Bella asked. There was no doubt, Aro held her undivided attention. She wanted to hear his story. Yet it hurt her because deep down, she knew she would never mean as much to Aro as Althea meant to him.

"No, Marcus named her Althea. He and my sister were talking about what it would be like to have babies and if they ever could have a daughter that would be her name. The name fit her too. She was so lovely, somewhat tall with strawberry hair that fell down her back, long enough to touch her waist. And her complexion was so fair, almost as pale as ours. And her eyes…" For a moment, he seemed lost for words, his eyes closed.

Bella felt his pain. Clearly, Aro truly loved her, more than his Vampire power.

With a deep sigh, he continued. "Her eyes were green with little flecks of brown in them. I used to look at them for hours. After we got to know her, we all were amazed by her gentle heart. She knew about us, about Vampires, which surprised me, and after some time, she regained her memory, but she never told us anything about her life before. She wanted to forget. So she dyed her hair black and cut it short to her collar bone."

Bella watched him closely. She felt like Aro was almost giving her too much information, but she knew why he was doing it. He was trying to remember Althea for himself. He had tried to forget her, but he couldn't, so now he was letting go, letting her come to the surface, and Bella let him. Although, Aro seemed to understand after some time that he was talking too much about her.

"Althea agreed to be with me, once she got to know me better, and for a while we were happy. She had such a gentle nature. She seemed to bring happiness wherever she went. The coven became more congenial around her, and there was a deep bond. She understood our ways and she respected them. She was a wonder."

"What happened," Bella asked, looking down at her hands, dreading the answer.

Aro gently touched her chin, and turned her to face him, then rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "After two years, she decided to become one of us, a vampire. I was happy about the prospect. I wanted to see if she possessed a gift. She was also excited about becoming a Queen because we were to be married the day after her change. Can you make a connection, Isabella, from where our conversation began?"

"Haros?"

"Yes, Haros. He was her brother. That's how she knew about us, but you see, Haros refused to change her. He didn't want her to be a _monster_ , and he was insistent that no one else should change her either. So he kept her locked up inside a room in his walled keep. When she disappeared, he went looking for her. When he found her, he took her away with him. Of course, I didn't know this at first. All I knew was that she had disappeared. It was the month of December. She was just about to become mine forever, and I lost her. I searched for her for months. Finally, we located Haros and his coven hiding out on a small island in the Cyclades. We slaughtered them," Aro said coldly. "Every single one of them, except him."

"And Althea?"

"Haros told me she was dead. He said it mockingly. He said she died ' _pure_.' Like it was sacred. He might have lied to me. I've always had problems reading Haros' mind. His thoughts are so jumbled and cataclysmic. I don't know what is real or imaginary. In fact, I don't think Haros knows either. He's quite insane. Of course, I continued to search for Althea, but I never found her. After a century or so, I stopped looking. Even if she was still alive, she'd be long dead by now."

"I'm so sorry, Aro," Bella said, leaning forward, touching his cheek with her warm hand. "I'm so, so sorry."

Aro seemed touched by her gesture, clasping her hand. "Now you know everything. This is why I must protect you. I can't lose you too. I need you, not only for your gift but for other reasons. You see, I have deep feelings for you, Isabella. I realized that when Gavin called and told me you found Haros. If I had a heart, it would have stopped beating for fear of losing you. It seems I am bonded to you as well, and you are all I have left." Gently, he kissed her forehead.

But Bella pulled away. "Master, with all due respect, Corin told me what your "plan" was for me, and I want you to know that your actions have made me feel like a fool. I'm hurt and angry, and now you tell me you have feelings for me."

"I do have feelings for you." Aro insisted, grabbing her hand. "You must believe me. There are no lies between us now."

Bella wanted to believe this. She needed to believe this. She was still hurt though. "All I can say is, you've opened my eyes. However, I will not fail you. I will be better than what I am."

Aro stood up and pulled Bella to him in a sweet embrace. "Isabella, you are not a fool. You have a gentle heart, and I have hurt you, but do not fear, it will not happen again. I will be here for you too."

Again, Bella wanted to believe him. She was just so unsure. She was also jealous. Althea had such a precious position in Aro's heart, but she loved him too. Unable to stay angry with him, she decided she would help him. After all, he was in so much pain. She wanted to be there for him. Yet, she also felt so vulnerable and weak in her human body.

Aro walked her to the door, and bid her goodnight.

Obedient as ever, Corin was waiting for her in the hall. They spoke little as Corin walked her back to her room, but when they got to the door, Bella told her everything.

Corin gave her a hug. "Everything will be all right, my dear. I promise."

Bella, nodded, grateful for her support. Yet she was still uneasy. For some strange reason that night she couldn't sleep. She was scared. Scared that her weak and vulnerable human nature would crumble. Unable to stay put, she left her room, and padded down the hall to Aro's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Isabella, come in," he said softly.

Slowly, she opened the door, and stepped into the room, closing the door silently behind her.

Aro was lying on the bed, reading a book, always studying.

"Master may I stay here tonight, please."

"If that is what you want. But only for tonight."

"Thank you, Master," she said sheepishly, crawling into the bed. She turned her back to him, curling her body into a ball. She then grabbed his arm and placed it around her waist.

He seemed startled at first, but then very gently placed his arm around her She could feel him watching her. "You really don't care, do you? What we are… it doesn't bother you."

"No," she said simply. This was her way of showing she had feelings for him, and she wanted them to share the moment.

"Goodnight Aro"

"Goodnight Isabella"

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..I gave it some thought and I decided that my second story will be about the life Aro and Althea had..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	16. Pain and Strength

_Here is my next chapter!! Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews. Enjoy!!!!_

The next morning, Bella woke up to an emptwy bed. Aro was nowhere in sight. She wasn't really surprised that he left, but she wished he had stayed. Looking over at his empty side, she scooted over, placing her head on his pillow, burrowing herself inside the soft cotton sheets, breathing in his scent. His aroma was intoxicating. It almost made her dizzy. She couldn't get enough, and she lingered awhile, spreading out her arms and legs over the bed, giggling. I've turned into a stalker now, haven't I, she mused?

Bella knew she couldn't lay in bed all day though, so she decided to get up and go back to her room. Aro had told her that she was free of her duties for today, but it was also early.

While walking back down the hallway, Bella heard voices. Two female Vampires were arguing. The last thing she wanted to do was interrupt so she slipped back into Aro's room and waited for them to pass. However, she realized this was kind of stupid because of course, they'd know she was there. They'd hear her beating heart.

Suddenly, the door opened with a punch, knocking Bella to the floor, the latch splintering into pieces. Sulpicia stepped into the room.

Bella was petrified. She thought she was about to die.

Sulpicia glared at her. "What are you doing in _his_ room?" Furiously, she took two steps forward.

Bella scrambled to get up, her heart pounding, but when she did, Sulpicia viciously kicked her in the chest, knocking her into the wall.

Bella smacked into the wall hard. She felt like her chest had been crushed. Painfully gasping for air, she started coughing, her ribs throbbing with every movement. Crawling to her feet, she stood up, and backed away, afraid to be kicked again. "Forgive me. I didn't want to interrupt and I-".

Before she could finish, Sulpicia slapped her, the blow knocking her to the floor, making her ears ring. "Shut your filthy mortal mouth girl. I didn't give you permission to speak."

Bella thought she was going to throw up, the whole room spinning. Clinging to the floor, she tried to crawl away.

"And where do you think you're going? Don't you know I could crush you like a bug?" Sulpicia grabbed her by the hair and yanked her upright, before slapping her again and again, splitting her lip.

Bella could taste the blood on her mouth. Her whole face burned. Feebly she held up her hands trying to shield herself, but Sulpicia was merciless, tossing her to the ground, kicking her in the side, cracking a rib. She then grabbed her by the neck, lifting her with one hand and slammed her into the wall. "You're pathetic," she spat, glaring at her with angry red eyes.

Behind her, another woman came into the room that Bella couldn't see but she could hear.

"Sulpicia let's go, she didn't do anything. If they find us...please let's go. Leave the girl."

With an angry snarl, Sulpicia let Bella fall to the ground. She seemed strangely disoriented like she was lost, but then she turned and walked away, taking the other woman's hand, whom Bella decided must be Athenodora,

Athenodora then ushered Sulpicia out the door and down the hall.

Bella could barely move, her chest and side throbbing, each new breath excruciating. Touching her face, she could feel her swollen lip, see the blood on her fingertips. Carefully, she stood up, grabbing the wall to keep from falling.

 _No one must see me like this_. _No one_.

Quickly, Bella hobbled down the hallway to her room, hanging on to the wall, trying not to look up because everything was spinning. It was so disorienting. She almost thought she might throw up, but she didn't. She just made her way silently back to her room and locked the door, falling onto the bed.

Now staring up at the ceiling, all she wanted to do was cry. Everything hurt, her chest, her face, her side, even her neck. She could feel blood trickling out her nose, running down her cheek, and she didn't even have the energy to wipe it way. She just let it run down to her ear, taking tiny breathes so her ribs wouldn't hurt.

There were so many things she didn't understand. Why were Sulpicia and Athenodora in the hallway? Weren't they supposed to be locked in the tower? And where was Corin? Shouldn't she have been watching them? Horribly tired, she closed her eyes for a minute and drifted into unconsciousness.

Sometime later, she heard a voice. "Miss Swan, forgive me for interrupting but I have to make sure you're all right. Would you please open the door for me?"

It was Gavin.

Bella didn't feel like opening the door right now though. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Miss Swan?" He knocked again.

"Go away," she mumbled, trying to block out the noise. :"Leave me alone."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Gavin rushed into the room. "Good Lord, Miss Swan, you've been injured."

"It's all right. I'm okay. Just let me sleep. I just want to sleep."

She could hear Gavin step outside into the hall. He was talking to Demetri, but she couldn't hear him very well, except the last part. "Get a doctor, quickly."

"Is she all right?" Demetri asked.

"No, she isn't.." Gavin came back into the room and lit some candles, stepping into the bathroom to run some water. He then sat on the edge of the bed. "Please, Miss Swan, you mustn't sleep," he said, wiping her face with a warm wet towel. "Wake up. You might have a concussion."

Groggily, Bella opened her eyes. She was surprised to see so much blood on the towel he was using to clean her face, but then she realized it was all in her hair and her neck. "Wait, doesn't the blood bother you?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I have lots of control."

In less than a half an hour, a doctor came in and examined Bella. It turned out she had three cracked ribs and a minor concussion. He gave her some medication which seemed to help.

Gently, Gavin helped her to the bathroom, so she could wash her face.

Bella looked in the mirror and cringed. Her bottom lip was all purple, and her eye was swollen.

"Aro is requesting that you come to the throne room. Are you up for that?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah, sure," Bella said, "just give me a minute.

"I will wait outside the door for you."

"All right." Bella tried to get ready quickly. She didn't have the time to take care of her hair, so it looked kind of messy, but it wasn't too bad. She then grabbed her simple black dress and heels and left with Gavin for the throne room. She was still a little wobbly, so she held on to Gavin's arm.

"Would you like me to carry you," Gavin asked.

"No I'm fine," Bella said, walking stiffly.

When they entered the throne room, Bella was surprised to see the whole coven was there, but the kings had not taken their place. Gavin took Bella's hand and guided her to the front of the room. He seemed to be afraid of losing her in the crowd.

Bella spotted Chelsea, Corin, Renata, and Afton near the thrones.

"Here she is," Gavin told Chelsea. He seemed to think she would run to her friends, but Bella felt so weak she wasn't about to let go of him.

"Bella darling, what happened to you? You look awful," Chelsea asked, rushing up to her, taking her from Gavin.

Renata grabbed Bella's arm to steady her.

"My best guess is Sulpicia found her wandering the halls. Clearly, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Bella nodded, confirming that's what happened. Her lip had started bleeding again, so Gavin pulled out a handkerchief, and gently wiped it away.

Bella smiled at him in gratitude. She rather liked Gavin. This was the second time he had helped her in a bad situation.

Corin noticed that smile too, and a fleeting look of jealousy swept over her face.

"The Masters are coming," Renata announced and everyone stopped talking.

Not wanting to appear weak, Bella stood up straight, ignoring the pain her ribs.

The Masters came in and took a seat. Aro was scanning the room, looking around at the sea of faces, until Gavin signaled to him, showing him that Bella was here.

At first, Aro smiled, happy to her, but then his brow furrowed and he frowned. His eyes narrowed.

Caius addressed the crowd. "We are gathered here today to put to trial two very honorable women who despite our love and care tried to leave us with no warning, not to mention permission. All we wanted was to protect them, which they have carelessly thrown back in our faces." Caius nodded toward the guards by the door. "Felix bring them in."

The double doors were thrown open and Felix dragged Sulpicia and Athenodora to the center of the room. Chains were shackled around their wrists and ankles, and collars were bound around their necks. They were a mess, their hair disheveled, and their velvet gowns torn and dirty. Obviously, they put up a fight.

Felix forced both of them to kneel in front of the Masters.

Caius walked over to the blonde, taking her hand, helping her to her feet. He then kissed her hand, before slapping her in the face. She fell backward.

"How dare you," Caius said looking away.

"Caius, my love. My one and only Master, I would never leave you. She," Athenodora pointed at Sulpicia, "asked for my help. She threatened me. Please forgive me," Athenodora wrapped her arms around his knee and kept repeating, " _Perdono, perdono"_

"As you can see" Aro announced coldly, "they think that they can get away with it. They used to be our Queens, and that is the only reason we will allow a chance in life, a miserable one though."

The crowd cheered with almost a devilish look.

Bella was kind of surprised. She didn't think they were not like that, but Chelsea told her once that they loved justice or at least the one convenient for them at the time.

Sulpicia remained silent.

Aro walked up to her and whispered something in her ear.

Her eyes went wide and she started screaming. "Please, Aro no. please no, no. Not that! I beg you, Aro." She pleaded and cried. She was almost screaming.

Felix began to drag her outside slowly, and still, she cried, but then she saw Bella and went crazy. "You bitch. You will pay. She will not last for long, Aro. I promise you. I'm not afraid. She will die like Althea, I promise.

Very few understood what she meant.

The doors closed behind her and everything went silent.

Aro looked furious, he then turned to Caius murmuring something in Italian, before glancing over at Bella. He then walked over to Gavin and demanded his hand, as if he wanted to read his mind. He then turned and left.

Caius addressed the crowd. "Tomorrow at the same hour, you will watch what happens to those who defy our commands and break our laws. It may not happen again, so I would consider it well if I were you, dear brothers and sisters. You are free to go," Caius bent down and picked up Athenodora up off the floor.

She was clearly still distraught, mumbling the same words over and over again. Demetri picked her up and carried her away.

Suffering from a crushing headache, Bella told Chelsea that she was going to go back to her room, "I'll see you later."

However, Chelsea clearly had no intention of leaving her. "At least let me take you back to your room," she argued.

Bella nodded in agreement, but then Marcus called Chelsea over, so she asked Gavin to take her back.

Gavin smiled and offered Bella his arm.

On their way back, Aro came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. He was very careful, making sure not to touch her ribs. "You may leave," he told Gavin.

"Yes, Master." Gavin bowed and then disappeared down the hall.

Aro gently picked Bella up, holding her delicately, and carried her back to her room and set her down on the bed.

"My dear, you must be in horrible pain," he said, pulling back the covers, fixing her pillows. Carefully he helped her undress, his eyes narrowing when he saw the bandages wrapped around her chest. Handing her a glass of water, he gave her the pills the doctor left.

Bella silently obeyed him, letting him tuck her into bed. Instantly she fell asleep.

Aro placed a kiss on her forehead and snuffed the candle.

He then went down to the dungeons and walked into Sulpicia's cell. The moment his eyes met hers, he went crazy. Her screams echoed through the whole castle that night.

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	17. A strong bond and pain

_Here is my next chapter!! Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews. Enjoy!!!!_

Bella woke up in the middle of the night to Sulpicia's screams. It was very unsettling, not to mention painful. Any movement she made, caused excruciating spasms that throbbed all over her chest. She felt like she was being crushed and could barely breathe. Glancing over at the clock next to her bed, she saw it was 3:42 am in the morning. There was no way she would be able to fall back asleep now. Her body ached too much.

So with nothing to do, Bella stared up at the ceiling. She felt so alone, so bruised, and battered. Her body ached from her face to her ribs, even her bones, and her skin. She probably had a fever too. Her world had become a sea of pain.

Then it happened. The floodgates burst through. Bella couldn't hold it back anymore. She started crying, her tears running down her cheek, pooling in her hair.

Bella tried to remember how her mother used to help her and take care of her when she got injured or when she was sick. She missed her mother so bad, her father too. In fact, right now she needed them desperately, even more than she liked Aro or taking revenge. She wanted to leave and go back home to her family and her boring, happy, simple life. She knew she was in danger, and no one could truly protect her from Sulpicia, which scared her. That's because next time, Sulpicia would truly crush her. Even worse, right now she needed to go to the bathroom, but with the pain in ribs, she couldn't even get out of bed. Frustrated and angry, she let out a hollow scream, unable to stop weeping.

To her surprise, the door opened, flooding the room with light and Gavin came in. "Miss Swan, what happened? Are you alright?" Immediately, he rushed to her, lighting a candle, his expression changing from concern to compassion. "Please, Miss Swan, don't cry," he soothed, taking her hand.

Bella looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. Somehow her savior had saved her again, and she was so grateful that she reached out to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly, her tears damping his shirt. Yes, the pain was intense, but she desperately needed a hug.

Gavin seemed shocked at first, his body tensing as if he never expected this. But he leaned closer and sat down on the bed with his feet next to hers, and gently cradled her in arms, smoothing back her hair.

Bella just continued to cry, placing her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She must have cried for a good ten minutes, her body shuddering. But then slowly she stopped.

Gavin offered her a tissue to clear her nose. "What happened, Miss Swan? Are the pills not working?"

"It's not about the damn pills," Bella cried. "It's about this…all of this. I thought when I came here I would be safe. Aro made it seem like there was no better place to feel protected. But now I know everyone was telling lies, and yesterday I was almost killed. I miss my family so much. I wish my mother was here and my dad. I feel so weak all the time and-"

Gently, Gavin shushed her, gazing into her eyes. "Miss Swan, please relax. Troubling your mind with all these thoughts will not help you or heal you. I know it's hard. I know you're in pain. But you won't always be this weak and I know how hard it is to be away from those you love. You shouldn't dwell on this though because it will just make things worse."

Bella found strength in his words and raised her head to look at him, reveling in his steady gaze and his compassionate eyes.

"I know you miss your family," Gavin continued, still holding her. "But you can count on us as your family now. And especially me. In case you haven't noticed, I am your personal guard."

Bella smiled. She had no idea. "My personal guardian, eh?" she said, laughing.

"Oh yes. And I can say that I much prefer looking out for you, than "taking care" of Haros."

"Well, if you're going to be my personal guardian, do you mind if I ask you some questions? Bella asked, hoping he wouldn't be offended. "I want to know more about you. I need to know that I can trust you?"

"Certainly, what are your questions?"

"How long have you been with the Volturi?"

"I came after Althea regained her memory."

Bella's eyes went wide. "Althea? Why?" she asked, now very curious. She wanted to find out as much about Althea as she could."

Gavin hesitated, as if the memories were still painful, but then preceded, his voice low and pure. "Many years ago, Althea contacted me and asked me to come to Volterra to see her. She wanted me to join the Volturi. She asked that I keep her location a secret from her brother. You see, I used to be part of the Athenian coven. When Althea was born, I pledged my loyalty to her as her protector. So I said nothing to Haros, and I joined Volturi, and I did so without even a second thought. When I went back to London and asked to be dismissed from the Athenian Coven, they didn't even ask me why. They were happy to see me go. After all, Haros blamed me for Althea's disappearance. So that's how I became a Volturi Guard. I also changed my name, so Haros wouldn't be able to track me later."

Bella was fascinated, somewhat lulled by his smooth, mellifluous voice. She would have never guessed that Gavin was once Althea's protector. "So what's your actual name?"

"It's Filip. Filippos do be exact. I was not a fan of the name. I'm quite happy with that change."

"So now you will be my protector as well?" Bella said with a smile.

Gavin nodded. "Master Aro wanted someone to look after you, which I think was an excellent idea if you ask me."

"All right, so if you're my protector now that means you are my health care assistant too," Bella teased. "Which means you can help me to the bathroom? I know it's ridiculous? Last night I was able to move around, but now I'm so stiff I can barely move, and I've got to go to the bathroom so so bad,"

Gavin laughed. "Of course," he said, gently picking her up. "I don't want you to have any accidents now."

"Believe me, neither do I."

Gavin assisted her and waited for her by the door until she was finished. He then stayed with her for a while, telling her stories from long ago, making her laugh.

In the morning, the doctor came in and examined her again. He said she needed to get lots of rest, put ice on her injuries to keep the swelling down, and gave her a prescription for a whole month. He said if she felt like she was ready to go for a walk, she could, but not too much.

Gavin then brought her breakfast, Chelsea and Corin coming in with him, and they all sat around, chatting with her about "coven businesses" keeping Bella company.

In the afternoon, everyone was summoned back to the throne room to watch Sulpicia and Athenodora's punishment.

On the one hand, Bella wanted them to be punished, especially Sulpicia, for almost killing her. But then she also knew that if this hadn't happened, she wouldn't have been able to spend time with Gavin. She was starting to like Gavin, a lot. He was so kind and considerate. Almost perfect. She could feel there was something between them, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Was it a powerful bond of friendship, like a father with a daughter, or was it something more, like love. Of course, Bella liked Aro very much and was drawn to him, but there was something about Gavin. She almost wanted to ask Marcus about it when she had the chance. While Gavin looked much older, she still thought he was very attractive.

Chelsea and Corin helped her get dressed. Chelsea even let out a low hiss when saw the bruises on her chest. "Oh, Bella, you must be in awful pain. I can't believe Sulpicia did that to you."

Corin brought in a wheelchair, which Bella didn't want to use. She had no choice though. Nobody wanted to go against Aro, and he had insisted. So Bella was rolled down the hall to the throne room like an invalid.

When they arrived, Gavin went to speak to Felix about Sulpicia's condition. Marcus called Chelsea over, and she went to him, while Bella was left with Corin.

"So is Gavin is your personal guard now?" Corin asked, her face expressionless.

"Yeah, I'm lucky it's him," Bella said, smiling, reaching for Corin's hand.

"Yes, you are," Corin said, her voice cracking a bit.

When Chelsea and Gavin returned, they were both upset and to Bella's surprise, it was for different reasons.

"What's wrong? Is it serious?" Bella asked Gavin, now getting worried. "Are they going to die?"

"It's more serious than you can imagine," Gavin said, his expression grim.

The two Masters came in the room, both dressed in black. Long white capes were draped on their shoulders. Marcus was given a cape as well and stood solemnly while a guard placed it over his shoulders. They then took their seats and looked out into the crowd.

"Bring out the prisoner" Caius commanded.

The door opened and Sulpicia and Athenodora were led in wearing chains. They both looked dreadful. Sulpicia's body was cracked, her arms and face covered in scars. Pieces of her hair looked like it had been ripped out of her head, and she was missing several fingers.

Bella had to give it to her though, her expression was as proud as ever, her chin high.

Athenodora, on the other hand, looked lost. Like she had lost her mind. Her eyes were wide, like luminous pools and her steps were unsure. She had no scars that were visible, but Bella knew they had tortured her too.

Caius stood up and made an announcement. "We stand here today to render justice, and to send a message to anyone who betrays us. This message is not just to our enemies, but to everyone here as well. Those who break the law and betray us will be punished."

Sulpicia and Athenodora were led to the middle of the floor in front of the Masters. From their expressions, they both seemed to know that their fate would not be pleasant and they would do anything to change it. At least Sulpicia would.

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	18. The punishment

_Here is my next chapter!! WARNING!! The following chapter contains scenes of torture..if you are not ok with that I promise you will not wait long for the next chapter. Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews. Enjoy!!!!_

Aro stood up from his chair and gazed down at the two women, his eyes narrowing. "I spent a lot of time contemplating your punishment today. After all, it is not always easy to render punishment to one's family. But no one is above the law."

Athenodora was clearly horrified, her shoulders slumped, her head bowed, but Sulpicia was furious, her eyes glaring at Aro with disgust. There was no doubt though, they both knew what was coming.

"As you know, for crimes of this nature, we usually employ Jane to render justice," Aro said, moving his hand out toward Jane. "And this is what has been mandated for Athenodora."

Upon hearing this, Athenodora started shaking, her eyes filled with fear.

Caius looked over at her. "My dear, you knew this would happen. You conspired with Sulpicia. We cannot let this go unpunished."

Athenodora nodded grimly.

"However," Aro said, taking a step forward. "We have a different punishment in mind for Sulpicia. For you see, not only did she kill two of our members. She brutally battered and injured our dear Isabella, who in her human form was unable to defend herself. Sulpicia brutalized her not because Isabella had caused offense. No, she did this for no other reason than to get at me. Therefore, I take it quite personally, and I have devised the perfect punishment for her." He turned to Sulpicia. "I think you will be quite impressed, my dear wife."

Sulpicia met his gaze, making it quite clear she would not be cowed and would rip his eyes out if she could.

"Always so proud, aren't you?" Aro said with a smile, running his finger down Sulpicia's cheek. "You can be sure that what I have in mind will bring you to your knees. You see, we have found a new and exciting way to inflict pain on those who betray our love and most importantly our trust. This has been discovered with the help of an old friend. Maybe you'll remember him. We are now one step closer to the rhythms of the world we live in."

Bella was shocked. "What is he going to do?" she whispered to Gavin.

"Something very unpleasant I'm sure, which I'm sure will to be very painful. Expect a lot of screaming," Gavin told her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Bella reached up and touched his hand, comforted by his presence. She was scared. Not only for what was about to happen to Sulpicia and Athenodora but also to see how cruel the Volturi could truly be.

"This new technique," Caius said with a smile, addressing the crowd, "will actually leave scars, permanent scars, and the pain is excruciating. This is because we have a found a way to weaken the Vampire body and make them almost human. Unfortunately, in this case, it will not be permanent."

After those words, there was a lot of mumbling by the rest of the Guards. They didn't seem to know what to expect.

Marcus waved his hands and ordered them to be quiet.

"Let me introduce Dr. Andre, a true friend of the Volturi," Aro announced, holding out his arm. "He has provided us with a powerful potion, which changes the Vampire physiology. This is something he has been working on for a long time." Aro turned to him. "Please friend, come and explain yourself. Tell us what this wonderful potion does."

The doctor was standing next to Demetri, and he wasn't quite what Bella expected. He looked young like he was only in his middle 20s, and he was excessively handsome, even by vampire standards. Tall and fair-complected, he had light red eyes and an intense gaze that seemed to match his strong muscular body.

"I am very proud of my work," the doctor said, scanning the room. "I was asked to begin this project years ago. The hope was for vampires to acquire more humanistic traits, but while we were studying, we discovered a new benefit, and that is of course how to make vampires weaker. I am very happy with this result. It certainly took me some time, but better late than ever," he said with a laugh and whole room laughed with him.

"Of course, this potion is quite singular. Each vile is created for a single Vampire at one time only. For example, the potion I have created for Sulpicia will not work on any other vampire, and it only works on vampire physiology." With a smirk, he glanced over at Sulpicia.

"Very good!" Caius said enthusiastically. "So what does it do exactly?"

"Well," Dr. Andre explained. "The moment the subject drinks the formula, it mixes with the subject's DNA and creates a poison that makes the subject weaker, more humanistic. Their tissues become softer, more flexible and a rush of adrenaline pulses through their circulatory system which starts the heart beating again. Not too fast, but vital. The lungs fill up with oxygen. Of course, to make a batch, you have to have samples and tissues of the subjects DNA, otherwise, it won't be compatible, and the subject will not weaken."

Bella felt her heart pounding really fast. She was starting to realize what Aro had in mind. He wanted to make Sulpicia as weak as human, so her punishment would be more agonizing.

Everyone in the room cheered when they heard about it, talking and laughing, expecting the worst.

"So like a human," Andre continued. "they body will scar and feel more pain. And the scars will remain too, even after they have returned to their vampire state."

"Bravo, Dr. Andre," Aro said, clapping his hands. "This is an excellent and magnificent work. I must say, I'm very curious to see this in action. "

The crowd seemed eager as well, applauding Dr. Andre, while he took a bow and went back to stand with Demetri.

"Shall we see if this works?" Aro asked raising his hand.

The crowd hollered, "Yes." All cheering together.

Felix walked up to Sulpicia and held the bottle to her mouth. The potion looked like green pea soup. Sulpicia fought him, refusing to swallow, but he managed to pour it down her throat.

Once the bottle was drained, Sulpicia pushed Felix away and took two steps backward, her body trembling. Her skin became a little darker, and her eyes turned brown with a mixture of red. "What have you done to me?" she shrieked.

Athenodora was looking at her horror, backing away. She looked at Caius.

"Don't worry, dear one," Caius assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder. This punishment is not for you." He then turned to the crowd. "The unlawful murder of those who were faithful and loyal to the coven must be avenged."

"Yes," the crowd agreed.

Aro took off his cape, and walked up to Sulpicia and looked her in the eyes. "So tell me, my dear, which injury did you inflict on Isabella first? Did you break her ribs or grab her by the throat?"

Sulpicia shrunk back, refusing to answer.

"Let me guess," Aro said icily. "First you kicked her in the ribs." With a quick side movement, Aro brought up his leg and kicked her hard in the chest with his boot, knocking her into the wall.

Sulpicia was gasping for breath, clinging to the floor.

Deliberately, Aro picked up her up by the throat and slammed her against the wall, lifting her off her of feet. He then slapped her hard across the face, making nose bleed. "How does it feel, my dear, being unable to fight back? To be injured like a human? To have your ribs cracked and your mouth split. To feel a pain that is ten times worse than what a vampire feels?"

Tears started streaming down her face, which seemed to surprise her. "Go to hell," she snapped, her voice coming out like a strangled sob.

Aro just slapped her again, and again, his blows absolutely deliberate.

In fact, they were so deliberate, Bella couldn't help but notice he was striking Sulpicia exactly where she had been struck.

Next, Caius turned his focus on Athenodora. "Forgive me, my love. But this betrayal must not go unpunished," he told her, his expression grim. He then nodded to Jane, signaling that her punishment was about to begin.

Jane stepped forward and said one word. "Pain."

Athenodora collapsed in a shriek of pain, writhing on the floor, screaming and crying, while Caius watched her, his expression sad, but resolute.

Bella could barely watch, unable to turn away. Their justice was so harsh, and it seemed to go on for a long time, although, it was probably only minutes.

Finally, they finished. Sulpicia was bruised and battered, blood trickling down her face. Athenodora was curled up in a ball, afraid to move.

"That will be all for today," Aro said coldly, his eyes scanning the room. "No one is above the law. Remember that. Those who betray us will be punished, along with our enemies. However, thank you for being here to witness." He turned to the doctor. "I also want to thank Dr. Andre for his assistance in this matter. Felix, take Sulpicia back to her cell and make sure that she gets another dose when the time is right. And while you're at it, kick her in ribs again."

Sulpicia cried out, and spat at him.

Aro gazed down at her. "How dare you injure my ward, and kill my staff. This is not over." With that, he turned back to the crowd and gave a low chuckle. "I will make sure that you don't recover any time soon."

Everyone laughed at that and him cheered again. Justice was served.

Caius told the guards to take Athenodora back to the tower, and Santiago carried her out of the room, while the crowd dispersed. Felix and the other Guards followed the Masters' orders.

Bella tried to get over what she just saw. She had closed her eyes a couple of times but mostly she could not look away. She was scared that Aro would be disappointed at her too. But then again they deserved it, didn't they? She just didn't expect there to be so much blood and screaming. But then again, what did she expect?

Gavin asked her many times in between if she wanted them to leave and that Aro would understand, but she said no. She knew that things like this would happen a lot, so she decided she would have to get used to it.

Wheeling Bella back to her room, Gavin brought her two pain pills and talked to her until she fell asleep.

Aro came in a bit later and gazed down at her sleeping form. "How is she?"

"She's doing well, but today was too much for her."

"I had no choice. She had to come."

"I know."

For a minute they just stood there, not looking at each other, but looking down at Bella while she slept.

"Will she forgive my cruel side?" Aro asked, his shoulders slumped.

"She loves you. Everything about you. You should talk to her though. About what she saw today." Gavin continued to watch her.

"You have to protect her"

"I do protect her. But you know that I will not allow you to hurt _her_. I will protect her even from you, Master, if it comes to that."

"Thank you, Gavin. I mean it."

"You're welcome, my _Master_."

Aro sighed and bent over, kissing Bella on the forehead and then left.

Gavin sat in a chair next to Bella's bed looking at her, admiring how peaceful she was waiting for the day to come.

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	19. New friends?

_Here is my next chapter!! Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews. Enjoy!!!!_

The next few days, Bella found herself in a routine that she was growing to hate. Every morning she would take her pills, eat her breakfast, put ice packs on her injury, and then would lay on her bed with her pillows propped up for the rest of the day reading and studying. Friends would come and visit her. She actually met several new members of the Volturi, which she liked, but she was starting to go stir crazy. Being cooped in her room like this was so dull.

Corin, Chelsea, and Gavin visited her every day and they never left her alone. One of them was always with her, and they talked about a thousand subjects from humans to vampire powers, to their life before she met them. When they were talking about Vampires, Bella really liked that because she wanted to know so much about them. It was like a history lesson. She found out about great covens and their leaders. Chelsea was very amusing too, telling her the local gossip.

Aro and Caius were away most of the time, so she didn't have the chance to talk to Aro or to see him. She missed him a lot, but she also knew he was a leader to a great coven so she understood.

After about a week or so though, Bella had to get out of there. She was feeling better. Yes, it still hurt to breathe sometimes and if she twisted the wrong way it was agony. But she wanted to walk around, clear her lungs. So after she ate her breakfast and took her pills, she announced to Gavin that she wanted to go for a walk. The previous day she had gone to the gardens, but they stuck her in a wheelchair, and she hated that. She wanted to walk, so she pleaded. "Please Gavin. I promise you I'm fine."

Gavin eyed her skeptically. "Miss Swan, the doctor said that you could take a walk but Master Aro insists that you should rest and heal completely before doing so," he said, taking a seat next to her.

"I don't care what Aro wants. I mean, yes, he's my Master and I should obey, but I'm not an invalid. I want to go for a walk. Please, Gavin. You know I'll be safe. After all, you'll be with me the whole time."

"That is certain, my dear"

"Then?"

"Alright, we will go for a walk. But we'll stay inside the castle. It's raining heavily outside and I don't want you getting sick on top of everything else," he said, arching an eyebrow, smiling slightly.

"Yes, thank you!" She cried, hugging him, making sure she didn't twist the wrong way.

He seemed touched by this, hugging her back lightly.

And so they began their long walk through the castle, making their way down the twisting corridors. Bella would not admit it, but walking around was a little painful. All the mucus in lungs started to clear, which made her cough, and of course, coughing was excruciatingly painful. But it did make her feel better. She clung to Gavin's arm though, to make sure she wouldn't lose her footing.

While they were walking, as soon as Bella was about to ask to go back to her room, Demetri approached them. "Miss Swan, Gavin," he said with a nod.

Gavin nodded back, his face expressionless.

"What is it, Demetri?" Bella asked, smiling at him.

"Master Caius and Athenodora are looking for you. You weren't in your room, and when they couldn't find you, they asked me to bring you to them."

Gavin and Bella looked at each other with trepidation when they heard Athenodora's name. Bella was not ready for it. She didn't understand why they wanted to see her.

"Are they still there?" Gavin asked.

"No, they went to Master Caius' private library. They want her to meet them there," Demetri said with a slight smirk.

Gavin seemed reluctant to comply, but since it was a direct order from one of the Masters, there wasn't much he could say or do to refuse, except maybe to call Aro. "Very well," Gavin said begrudgingly.

However, as soon as he was about to walk Bella down the hall, Demetri placed his hand on Gavin's chest and stopped him.

Gavin's eyes narrowed, and his body stiffened.

"Excuse me, but I will take her to them," Demetri insisted, staring him down, his hand still on Gavin's chest.

Gavin looked like he wanted to wipe the floor with him, and Bella almost thought he would have if she hadn't been holding on to his arm.

"I guess you can," Gavin said coldly, detaching Bella's hand from his arm.

Swiftly, Demetri took a step back. He looked a little ruffled. Clearly, Gavin wasn't a man to be trifled with.

Bella looked at Demetri with fear. She didn't want to go with him.

"Fear not, Isabella," Gavin said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just say my name, and I will come before you even notice I'm there. I promise." He took both of Bella's hands and kissed them and vanished with Vampire speed.

"Shall we?" Demetri said with a condescending smirk. He seemed much more at ease now that Gavin had left.

Bella almost commented on it but decided to stay silent.

Demetri escorted her to a room with heavy double doors, both of them carved with the crest of the Volturi. "Go ahead, little Sparrow, they won't bite" he mocked, smiling an evil smile.

Bella grit her teeth. She was extremely nervous, but she did her best to hide it.

Knocking on the door, she heard a voice, "Come in Sparrow".

Cautiously, she stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

This library was much larger than Aro's and more ornate with bookcases carved out of mahogany. It was beautiful really. Elongated, latticed windows lit up the east side, back between the shelves and there was massive floor globe, all green and brown, in the corner of the room with dragons and sea serpents decorating the uncharted areas. There was no fireplace though, which was one of the things that made Aro's library so cozy.

Caius was sitting behind a polished desk, his face like a stone as he sat and studied his ledger.

Bella stood nervously in the middle of the floor, waiting for him to speak, but he wouldn't. In fact, he barely even looked at her, except maybe once or twice, a satisfied grin crossing his face.

Bella started to become fatigued, her body wobbling, and her fear was not helping. Her ribs ached and she longed to sit down.

Finally, after almost an hour of her standing in silence, Caius spoke. "Little Sparrow, we have been looking for you," he said.

His face was expressionless, which unnerved her. But she was finding that most vampires were expressionless, so she was starting to get used to it. Caius was so cold though.

"Does Aro know you decided to go for a walk with your loyal guard?" Caius asked with a smirk.

Bella wasn't sure what to say. "Master, I felt the need to walk and so I did. I hope Master Aro will understand."

Caius studied her skeptically.

Bella stood deathly still, making sure not to move a muscle, her back ramrod straight. She wanted to show strength, so she fought the pain.

"That remains to be seen." Caius stood up and walked over to his wife who was sitting listlessly in the chair, looking out the window. "You see, Isabella, my wife has been through a lot these last few weeks and she would like to converse with you."

Athenodora turned to look at her. Her face looked haunted.

Caius nodded and indicated he wanted Bella to come closer.

Bella crept over, slowly, the pain in her ribs making it difficult to breathe. She was so exhausted she longed to sit down, but she kept moving, keeping back straight.

"I don't want to keep you," Caius said, "So I will make this quick. Sulpicia's absence had caused a great deal of pain and grief to my dear wife. She would like you to keep her company." Gently, he kissed her head.

Athenodora clenched her fingers, her expression pained. "I want us to become closer," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "You remember what happened when we found you?"

"Yes, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

"I am glad you recognize that-"

"So tomorrow you two will go for a walk in Volterra," Caius commanded, interrupting her. "Since obviously you are recovered, and are no longer an invalid. I am correct in saying that, am I not?"

Bella was so confused. Why would Athenodora want her to become her friend? Athenodora had Corin and other coven members to keep her company. Why did it have to be her? Especially now, when her chest was killing her and her legs were trembling. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand like this. "Master I-"

Before she could finish, someone knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for permission.

It was Aro and Gavin. "Forgive me for interrupting you, brother, but I must steal young Isabella away from you," Aro said, rushing over to her, reaching out for her hand.

Bella grabbed it, clinging to his cold fingers.

"Of course, brother, we've just finished. And don't forget Sparrow, I will send someone to collect you tomorrow around noon. Good day," Caius said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand, moving back to his desk.

Aro gently guided Bella out of the room. Once outside in the hall, she almost lost her footing, so Aro swept her up in his arms and carried her back to her room.

Embarrassed, Bella refused to look at him, averting her eyes.

Aro placed her on the bed, and tenderly removed her shoes, before covering her with the duvet. He was looking at her, sitting on a chair next to her bed.

Bella finally looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"I don't want to fight with you about taking care of yourself. I don't know what you are trying to prove and to whom, but you need to rest and so you shall," Aro said quietly. "Of course, it's not your fault alone. Gavin allowed it, even though I told him directly not to take you out."

"Don't blame Gavin," Bella pleaded. "He agreed only because I made him say yes, and I would have been back in bed a long time ago if it wasn't for Master Caius."

"I suppose you're right. But what did my brother want?" He asked, standing up, placing a hand on top of her head, playing lightly with her hair.

"I don't know really. It was the weirdest thing. He wanted me to be a companion to his wife Athenodora. He asked me to go out with her tomorrow when she went into Volterra."

"Did he really ask you?" Aro asked in a teasing voice, smiling in doubt.

"No, not really. I mean he did, but it was pretty clear I had no choice."

"Yes, Caius tends to do things like that. Fear not, Isabella, you're not going anywhere. At least not tomorrow. You are still recovering and you need more rest, which I have every intention of making sure that you get."

"Thanks, Aro, I really don't' think I could have gone. I'm so tired."

"Tired? Really," he teased. "You seemed ready to walk around today just fine."

"It was my mistake. I will not disobey my Master again"

"That's my girl," he said affectionately. "Now I must leave you, but Gavin will keep you company. I may visit you again later. Please forgive me for not coming before."

"It's all right. Honestly, I understand. You are the Master of the most powerful coven. You have other things to do."

"Even so. Don't forget you are always my priority, even if I don't always show it."

"Thank you," she said smiling

He was prepared to leave and leaned over to kiss her, but stopped and moved back. He then gave her a warm smile. "Get some rest."

Bella didn't want him to leave. She needed him to stay. Yet what really hurt was that he was not sharing the same need. "Aro, please stay," she said, sitting up, pulling back the covers. She had to stop him, but it hurt so much, she let out a tiny cry.

Aro's eyes closed when he saw her in pain. "Forgive me, my dear, I really do have to go. I promise though, I will come visit you later. And do not worry about Athenodora and Caius. I will talk to Caius."

He gave her a small smile and stepped out of the room quietly.

When Gavin came in, he found her with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Miss Swan, what's the matter?" he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, giving her a light embrace. He then handed her a handkerchief. "Come now, relax. I'm here. I will always be here, and not only me, but the whole coven is here to help you."

"I'm afraid, Gavin. I'm scared of the coven itself. I'm not safe here," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Of course, you are. And you certainly shouldn't be scared. At least not while I'm around," he assured her cheerfully, patting her back trying to ease her.

Bella shook her head. "You don't understand."

"Maybe not, but have no fear. Master Aro and I will never let anything happen to you." Standing up, he bent over to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head and kissed him on the mouth.

He pulled back immediately.

The kiss was small and light, but they both knew it was something more.

"Oh Gavin, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing." Turning away, she tried to avoid his gaze. "I'm so embarrassed."

Gavin said nothing. He just stood there for a moment, the silence unsettling.

"It's fine, Miss Swan. I will be outside if you need anything." Quickly he walked across the room and opened the door. "I will get Corin and Chelsea to come over and keep you company"

"All right," Bella whispered, still not looking at him.

Silently, he closed the door and left her.

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	20. Ch20

_Here is my next chapter!! Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews. Enjoy!!!!_

Bella was so uncomfortable after Gavin left, she sort of just hid in her room and waited. Why did she kiss him? She was so embarrassed. Not that it was really a kiss. It was more like a caress, a simple touching of lips. She still felt awful though. She shouldn't have done it. Deep down all she really wanted was for someone to be there for her. And Gavin always was. But she had used Gavin. He was her friend. How could she do that to him and spoil their relationship? Now thoroughly frustrated, she couldn't sleep and her heart was pounding really fast.

Of course, someone heard her. Vampires hear everything.

"Bella, what on earth happened," Corin said, opening the door without knocking. "I can hear your heartbeat from a mile away." Seeing Bella's expression, Corin raced to her side.

"It's all right," Bella said, lifting her hand. "I'm fine, really. I'm just a little anxious. Nothing to worry about."

"I don't believe you. It's obvious you're upset, but if you don't want to share that with me, that's fine. I understand," Corin said.

Bella gave awkward laugh. "I'm easy to read, aren't I?"

"Not always, but sometimes," Corin murmured, looking about the room. "Where's Gavin? Isn't he supposed to be guarding you? I always keep missing him. There were some things I wanted to discuss with him."

"He left just a minute ago, but he should be returning. He probably won't be long."

Corin nodded with a smile and took a seat in the chair by the bed. "You know, I heard some gossip about you."

Bella cringed. "Me? What did I do now?"

Corin laughed. "Oh, it's nothing bad. It's just I heard that Master Caius was looking for you. What did he want?"

Bella shrugged. "To be honest, I don't really know. It was the weirdest thing. He wants me to be a companion for Athenodora, now that Sulpicia is gone. Like a best friend or something."

Corin looked baffled, shaking her head. "I don't understand. That doesn't make any sense."

"I know. It's weird. I mean, I've seen Heidi with her, and of course, you and the other guards keep her company. Why does she want me?"

"Well, I suppose she might want a new girlfriend to talk to, but I still don't understand why she'd chose you? After all, you're partly responsible for Sulpicia's condition."

"What do you mean it's _partly my fault_ ," Bella grumbled. "I didn't do anything. Sulpicia almost killed me?"

"Oh yes, of course, I know that," Corin assured her. "It's just Athenodora might not see it that way. When she and Sulpicia found you, they lost valuable time, when they could have slipped away without being caught. I'm just saying that Athenodora hasn't moved on from this."

"What do you mean?"

Corin hesitated as if she was afraid to tell her, but then she leaned forward, her voice very quiet. "The Masters don't know this, but Athenodora goes down to the dungeons every day and talks to Sulpicia for hours."

"Oh, this does not sound good," Bella said, her heart pounding even faster.

"No, it doesn't," Corin agreed, gazing at her with concern.

"How is Sulpicia, by the way?"

"We don't know for sure, but yesterday, I heard Master Aro and the Doctor talking. He said she won't last for much longer."

Bella shuddered, remembering the trial. Unsettled by bad memories, she decided to change the subject. "Where's Chelsea?"

"Oh my little Sparrow, she wanted to come, but she couldn't. Master Marcus demanded that she go with him."

"Where?"

"I have no idea." Corin looked at her watch. "I wonder what's taking Gavin so long. He should have come back by now, don't you think?"

Bella nodded, and for a minute or two they just sat there, an awkward silence filling the room. Bella suspected that Corin had feelings for Gavin, and the fact that she kissed him, made her feel horribly guilty. She really liked Corin and considered her a friend. "Well, I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later."

Again the awkward silence.

"However, since he's gone, why don't you tell me about what's going on between you two," Bella said, smiling, reaching out for Corin's hand.

Corin looked mortified. "What? Me and Gavin? Where did you get that idea from?"

"Oh come on. It's obvious you like him, don't you?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Corin asked weakly.

"Only to me, I'm sure. Don't worry, your secret is safe."

Corin's shoulders drooped and a look of sadness came to her eyes. "To be honest, there isn't that much to tell. I would love to say that we had a mad love affair, but that would be a lie. We never had anything."

"Never?"

"Never," Corin said sadly. "But I've always admired him. From the moment I saw him, I detected something different. A certain noble quality that you don't see that often in vampires. He was so good to Althea, taking care of her, protecting her. He's sweet too, and thoughtful. That's rare, especially after spending a century with the Volturi."

"You never told him how you felt?"

Corin looked down at her hands. "No, I never had the courage."

"So you love him. He's your mate?"

"I don't know about that. Master Marcus said that we share a bond, but it's strong only from my side. So I try to let it go."

"I'm so sorry, Corin," Bella said gently. She wanted the earth to open and swallow her up. Corin was one of the very few Vampires that stood by her side and was honest with her. Yet she had hurt her.

"Well, as you know, he's my personal guard. He's also a friend. I could talk to him if you like?" Bella said, getting excited. She wanted to make it up to her.

"I don't know. He's never really shown any interest in me. I mean, he's always kind, but he's like that with everybody. What if he rejects me?"

"But what if he doesn't reject you?"

Corin shook her head but then gave a tiny smile. "Give me some time to think about it."

"Sure, whenever you're ready. After all, I'm not going anywhere." Bella laughed and Corin laughed with her, but then they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Miss Swan, I brought your lunch." It was Gavin.

"Come in," Bella said, smiling at Corin.

When he walked into the room, he stopped, his eyes studying both of them, but then he continued walking towards her. He placed the try on Bella's nightstand and bent down as if to give her a chaste kiss on her forehead, but then he changed his mind and turned to greet Corin.

"Dear Corin, how are you doing today?"

"Just wonderful," Corin said excitedly. "Sparrow and I were just waiting for you to come. Did it take you that long to bring her lunch?"

"No, I went to Master Aro's office to talk about something he promised me," he said, sitting down in an old chair by the wall. He looked at Bella and sighed.

Bella was eating slowly, picking at her food.

Corin watched him excitedly, clearly having no idea what was going on.

They stayed with her until late in the afternoon, chatting about books and history. Renata even came in and visited her as well, bringing her a special pillow so she could sit up easier in bed.

When they left, Gavin stayed, still sitting in the chair.

"So what happened with Aro?" Bella asked softly.

"Nothing yet. He said he will think about it."

"Yes, but what did you ask? Does it affect me?"

"Well it does but I will let you know when it's time."

"All right then," she said with a smile. He was being so mysterious. It kind of made her nervous, but she didn't want to pry.

Silently, he stood up. "I will be outside."

"Wait, please, Gavin," she said, making him turn around.

She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should say anything. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Miss Swan."

The next morning Gavin came in and woke her up, which was unusual because he usually let her sleep in. "What's wrong?" she said groggily, too tired to open her eyes.

He bent over and spoke softly, pushing a few strands of hair away from her ear. "Miss Swan, there's someone who is demanding to talk to you," he whispered.

Bella slowly opened her eyes. She probably should have been startled to find a vampire hovering over her, whispering in her ear, but she wasn't. She knew it was Gavin. His deep voice always sounded so soothing. She turned to him and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," he said smiling back. "You have to wake up now. Demetri is here and he wants to talk to you."

As soon as she heard Demetri's name, her eyes went wide. "All right, just give me a minute." With some fast moves, she sat up and propped herself up on the pillow, which of course made her twist the wrong way, which sent throbbing spasms of pain across her chest. Gritting her teeth, she covered herself with the blanket. "Okay, let him in."

Gavin escorted the guard inside.

"Good morning _Miss Swan,_ forgive me for waking you up, but Master Caius sent me to talk to you about this afternoon."

Bella let out of groan. _He woke her up for that_? She thought Aro was going to talk to Caius about this.

"I told Master Aro that I still wasn't feeling very well, and I don't think I can go to Volterra today. I had hoped Master Caius would understand."

"He does. That's why he wants you to join Mistress Athenodora for afternoon tea in the gardens. Of course, we can always use the wheelchair if you are too fatigued to walk."

"No, I don't need the wheelchair," Bella snapped. She really didn't want to go. Something in her gut told her that whatever Athenodora had planned, it wasn't good. But obviously, she had no choice. Therefore she decided she could at least make it more comfortable for her.

"Yes, I can do that. Just tell me the exact time and Gavin and I will be there," she said looking at Gavin with a small smile.

Gavin nodded back with approval.

"Miss Swan, my instructions were to inform you that you would be going alone," Demetri said curtly.

Bella refused to be intimidated. As long as Gavin was there, she was not scared of anyone. "I want Gavin with me."

"And Mistress Athenodora does not," Demetri insisted, taking a couple steps forward.

Gavin glared at him. "Careful there. You're crossing a line," he said menacingly.

"What line is that?" Demetri grumbled, turning to face Gavin with a smug expression on his face.

"The line of my patience. You will speak to Miss Swan with more respect if you want me to maintain that line," Gavin threatened, taking a step towards Demetri.

Demetri took a step back. "Of course," he said politely.

Bella admired Gavin and loved the way he was looking after her.

"But you must know," Demetri argued, "there's nothing I can do to change _my_ Mistresses' mind. She wants Miss Swan alone."

Bella knew Demetri was right.

Gavin seemed to know it too, however, he refused to back down completely. "I will escort Miss Swan to the gardens, and I will be nearby the whole time. Don't even think of trying to move me away." He was addressing Demetri, but looking at Bella.

Demetri's body stiffened. His hands curling into fists. "Fine. You can be around" he snapped, and left the room, murmuring a "Good day to you too."

After he left there was silence.

Gavin sighed. "I know you don't want to go, but that was the best I could do."

"It's okay. I knew it would happen sooner or later. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We don't know what Athenodora has in mind. Don't trust them, Bella," he warned.

Bella laughed.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You have no idea how many times I heard that sentence since I came here."

"Actually, I'm not surprised. There are Vampires that care about you very deeply."

"All right, I will be careful when I'm around her. I promise."

"I'm glad to hear it."

The morning flew by, and finally, it was time for Bella to meet Athenodora alone in the gardens. Not knowing what to expect, she found herself nervously picking at her nails, tapping her foot.

Gavin helped her to relax though, talking her through it, always calm.

She wore her black dress and her black heels. Originally, she had wanted to wear something more comfortable, but Athenodora insisted that she should remember her place.

Holding onto Gavin's arm, Bella walked to the gardens and followed him as he led her to the tea table. Before he left, he looked at her and smiled. "Remember, just say my name, and I will be here before you even notice."

"Thank you."

The table and chairs were marble and looked very uncomfortable, but at least they were under the shade of a huge tree. Athenodora was reading a book.

Bella waited for Athenodora to give her permission to sit.

"Good evening, Little Sparrow. Have a seat. It is time we talk. It is time I open your eyes to what's really happening here once and for all," she said in a deadly serious tone, looking Bella in the eye.

Nervously, Bella took a seat.

Athenodora reached for Bella's hand and squeezed it, her flesh ice cold. "I'm glad you came."

Bella nodded, her body still. She was getting tired of people telling her stories. She didn't even know what to believe anymore. She knew Athenodora had to hate Aro for what he did to Sulpicia, so while she would listen and be polite, she was very skeptical. She trusted only the people close to her, her friends and Aro.

"I am listening, Mistress Athenodora."

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	21. Mistress Athenodora

_Here is my next chapter!! Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews. Enjoy!!!!_

Athenodora gazed at her, studying her and then finally looked away. "My dear little Sparrow, remind me, how long have you been in Volterra?"

Bella didn't even have to guess. "Almost two months," she replied.

"Let's just say two months. Look what's happened to you. Everyone around you is telling you lies. Yes, I know they came clean and told you the truth later on, but they had no choice."

"What do you mean _no choice_?"

"Well, let's face it, sooner or later they knew you would find out. Your kindness is an enemy to us. Many here are quite fond of you. Consequently, the Masters decided to have someone close to you reveal the truth instead of having you find out later from someone else."

"I trust them though," Bella said defensively, now intrigued.

"But don't you see, that's the whole problem. You trust people who don't trust each other," Athenodora said with a slight smirk, pouring Bella a cup of tea, picking up a sugar cube with her silver tongs. "One lump or two?"

"Two," Bella said softly.

Athenodora smiled and handed over the delicate teacup and saucer. But then her smile vanished. "My dear, little Sparrow, I'm sure that your friends have been telling you not to trust the Masters and not to trust me. God knows who else. Am I correct?"

"Well, yes," Bella said hesitantly, drinking her tea. She to admit, Athenodora was right. They didn't trust each other, but then most people were like that, even back home. So it was no surprise that Athenodora knew this. This proved nothing.

Athenodora leaned back in her chair. "They're right, of course. You can't trust the Masters. But I assure you that you can trust me."

Bella almost laughed out loud, a smile coming to her face, but she did it without thinking.

Athenodora glared at her, clearly not amused. "You may find this humorous and unbelievable, but it's true. We, the wives of the Masters were always united. We need each other. And since it appears that you are to become one of us sooner or later, I want to help you."

Bella couldn't believe her ears. Yes, she had felt a connection between her and Aro, but marriage? This was something completely different, something she had never even really considered. At least not seriously. But then she came up with an idea. She could find out more about Althea.

"Were you like that with Althea?"

Just hearing the woman's name made Athenodora's eyes go wide. "No," she said curtly.

"No?"

"No, Althea was a menace. Aro and Sulpicia were still married when she came along. So Aro decided to get a divorce and he was going to callously throw Sulpicia out of the castle because she was no longer of any use to him," she said bitterly.

"What stopped him?"

" _She_ stopped him. Althea spoke up for Sulpicia. She said that there was no reason to be so cruel. In fact, Sulpicia still thanks her for her kindness. I however disagree. That woman may have managed to fool Sulpicia, but not me. All she wanted to do was to steal Sulpicia from me and be her sister. And _she_ succeeded. She separated us."

Bella stiffed, somewhat alarmed now.

Athenodora glared at her, suddenly quite angry, her eyes filled with resentment. She grabbed Bella's wrist with her both hands and squeezed it, almost scratching her with her nails. Bella froze, afraid to pull away.

"Althea is responsible for so much misery. Poor Sulpicia could not see it, but I could," she said, still clasping Bella's hand in her frozen grip.

Bella's hand was so cold it was starting to hurt.

However, the Volturi queen didn't seem to notice, still dredging up the past. "Althea went through a lot with Aro, but she deserved everything she got. Still, there was a moment that I felt bad for her."

"What did Aro do to her?"

"He was cruel to her. There wasn't a day that went by where she wasn't bruised or injured. Even that portrait of hers…" Her grip tightened.

Bella couldn't handle the pain anymore. Her fingers were starting to go numb. "Athenodora please," she murmured.

"Oh forgive me." Finally, she let go of Bella's hand. She was still lost in thought though. "Even in her portrait, she is injured. You probably haven't seen it. She wasn't much to look at. There was nothing special about her or her personality. She was just fake. That's why I want us to be close. Even if you don't get married to Aro, you are his mate."

"His mate?" Bella said with surprise, rubbing her wrist. "Really? How do you know?"

"I heard Marcus and Aro talking about it. Although Marcus was concerned that on your half the bond was not that strong. There was another man around you whose bond was even stronger. And it wasn't like a father or a brother, but another possible mate." Athenodora picked up the tea kettle. "More tea, dear?"

Bella shook her head, now wide-eyed as well. The only other man it could possibly be was Gavin. Things were starting to come together. She now knew why there was such a strong connection between them. She had even considered asking Marcus about it but decided not to, worried he would tell Aro. But know she didn't have to. She and Gavin shared a bond. They could be mates as well. Without realizing it, she smiled and took a drink of her tea.

"I see you're happy that you and Gavin share a bond?"

Bella's smile disappeared. "What do mean?" she asked, trying to shrug it off.

"Oh come now, it's obvious. I see how he protects you. He's in love with you more than he knows. More than he should. And you seem to like his company as well."

"Gavin is my Guard," Bella said defensively, "a very loyal one. That's all."

"Yes, he's loyal to you and madly in love with you. And that's what scares him."

Bella wanted to escape, squirming in her chair. "Maybe he is, but I'm not in love with him."

"It is all right, go ahead and deny it. I know you don't trust me, but I'm not lying to you. In fact, I can prove what I say."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you shouldn't trust him."

"What?"

"Yes, you shouldn't trust Gavin. Now he won't betray you the way you think, but in that difficult hour, that you need him the most, he will leave you all alone."

"He would never do that to me."

"Really, you think so? Why don't you ask him? Ask why he met with Aro. Don't you want to know what he asked?"

Bella didn't answer.

"It may take some time, but eventually you'll see. I'm the only one you can trust."

Bella didn't want to believe her. Yet so much of what she said was true. How did she know that Gavin met with Aro? But most importantly, how did she know what they talked about. She was starting to feel like the floor had been ripped out from under her. Where her friends lying to her again? She tried to let it go, but she couldn't. She had to know the truth. "Is there anything else?" she said softly.

"I don't want you to see me as an enemy," Athenodora told her. "I want us to be friends."

Bella nodded, but she still didn't trust her. Finishing her tea, she pushed her chair back to stand up. However, the minute she did this, Athenodora grabbed her hand, her grip so tight it hurt.

"No one needs to know what I told you. The fact that I have ears everywhere is something I intend to keep a secret."

"Yes Mistress," Bella said, thanking her for the tea.

Leaving the garden, Bella called for Gavin, whispering his name.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know," she said, reaching for his arm.

He saw the bruise on her wrist from where Athenodora had grabbed her. His eyes narrowed. "What on earth did she do to you? Why didn't you call me when she attacked you?"

"It's all right," Bella assured him. "She didn't attack me. It was more of an accident. It's okay. All I'll need is some ice."

Gavin eyed her skeptically, but he let it go. "Let me walk you back to your room."

When they got there, he brought her some ice packs and her medication.

Bella changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed.

"What did she say to you?" Gavin asked, handing her a glass of water.

Bella hesitated. She wanted to be honest with him, and tell him everything, but she couldn't. Athenodora had planted all these seeds of doubt in her mind, and she couldn't just brush them away. "Nothing much. She just us to be friends."

"That's it?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes"

"All right then. Get some sleep. If you need me I will be outside." He turned to leave, but Bella stopped him.

"Gavin there is something I wanted to ask you."

"I'm listening"

"What did you and Aro talk about?"

"It's rather private."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to pry, but you did say it could affect me."

Gavin sighed, his shoulders slumped. "Actually, I've been asking this for a very long time, and Aro did say he would consider it. However, when he finally agreed, you were attacked by Sulpicia, so it was postponed. I went to remind him."

"Remind him what?"

"I asked him to let me leave."

Bella did a double take. "Leave?"

"Yes. Why are you so upset?"

"Because you can't just leave me," Bella argued, getting angry. "I need you. Now more than ever. My wounds may be healing, but I still feel so vulnerable. I'm scared. I need your protection."

"Miss Swan, I promise, I won't be gone for long. I would never abandon you. But please understand, I have been bound to the Volturi for over a century. I need to get away. I know that this is not the best time, but I honestly need it."

Bella shook her head. "You could have told me before going to Aro, or at least warned me. When did you expect to tell me? The night before you left?"

"I suppose you're right."

"And why did Aro agreed to it? He's the one going crazy about my health and safety?"

Gavin took a seat on the edge of the bed, his head bowed. "What can I say, Aro read my thoughts, and I'll be honest, all that was in there were thoughts of you." He looked so sad, but then he looked away as if ashamed.

Bella felt a rush of happiness. What Athenodora said was true. Gavin did care for her, and she needed that desperately. After Edward left her, she felt so alone for so long without anyone to watch over her, and since Aro avoided her, she needed Gavin. She cared for him too.

Warmly, she reached out and touched his hand.

But Gavin just shook his head. "Miss Swan. I can't hide this. Especially from you. I have feelings for you, and they are not the right feelings. In the beginning, I thought it was more like a family connection like I had with Althea. But then I realized this was different. Although you share some similarities, you and Althea are nothing alike. I've fallen for you, and no matter what I do, I can't change that."

He said his words with shame and regret as if this was the worst thing that could have happened. Clearly, he did love her, but he knew that he shouldn't.

"Is that why you decided to leave?"

Gavin nodded, looking down at his hands.

"For how long will you be away?"

"Four days at the most."

"You promise me you will come back right away?"

"Yes, I promise. I would never leave you for long. You say you're scared, but imagine how scared I am. I fear for your safety." He reached for her hand and held it. "Forgive me."

"For what?"

"For leaving you. I could have waited," he said, gazing into her eyes.

Bella didn't know what to say. She knew he needed to go, but she wanted him to stay. He had become a big part of her life. He wasn't just a friend who visited her once or twice a week. For these last few weeks, he had become her friend, her companion, and her protector.

But still, she said nothing. What could she say?

Slowly, he got up and walked toward the door, but before he left, he turned to her. "Aro will come see you tomorrow morning. I won't be here to wake you. Keep that in mind."

"Goodbye Gavin," Bella said softly.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan," he said, before closing the door.

After he left, Bella was bereft. She needed some time alone to process what just happened, but she also had to think about what she was going to do. Maybe she should get closer to Athenodora. Find out all she knows. After all, Athenodora was partly right about Gavin. Maybe she could tell her things that would actually help her. And since Gavin was going away, she would have time to sort her feelings out. Think about what she truly wanted.

And of course, there was Aro. Just the thought of him coming tomorrow made her anxious. They really hadn't spent as much time together as she wished. Was he really a potential mate? At least with Gavin away, she could concentrate more on Aro, right?

Unsettled and unsure, she laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	22. The room

_Here is my next chapter!! Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews. Enjoy!!!!_

Unable to sleep very well, Bella woke up the next morning groggy and tired, reaching for the clock. Sleepily, she sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretched her arms, only to find Aro sitting on the chair next to her bed. She almost jumped out of bed.

"Oh my dear, I'm sorry I startled you," Aro said, moving to the bed, clasping her hand.

Bella looked at him and smiled. "It's all right. I just didn't expect you to be there. How long have you been here?"

"Some hours."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully I just couldn't." The way he looked at her with such focus and admiration, made her blush.

Giggling, she covered her face with her hands. "Oh no, I must look awful. Morning is not my best time."

"Not at all, my darling," Aro assured her, gently removing her hand. "You look beautiful."

This made her blush even more. "Well, I'm happy you came. I've really missed you. I know that you are a powerful and important leader and that you have lots of responsibilities, but still--"

"Isabella," he soothed, taking a seat on the bed, still holding her hand. "There's no other place I'd rather be, then to be here with you. Therefore, I would like us to spend the whole day together. I canceled all my meetings and all my engagements to spend time with you. So I'm all yours."

Bella grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Bella couldn't restrain herself. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much! You can't imagine how happy you've made me."

"Anything that makes you happy makes me happy," he said, lifting her hand, kissing her fingers.

That's when Bella remembered the bruise on her wrist. Quickly, she pulled her hand away.

Aro seemed startled by this, his body stiffening, and he pulled his hands in closer to himself.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Who did this to you?" he said softly, his voice deadly serious. "Was it Gavin?"

"No, of course not! Gavin helped me take care of it. Yesterday when I met with Athenodora we had a small accident, but she didn't do it on purpose. I bruise easily."

He eyed her skeptically but said nothing.

Again more awkward silence.

Bella knew she had to say something. "So what will we do today?" she said smiling.

"Something simple. I don't want you to get too tired."

"That would be perfect?"

"Really?" he said curiously.

"Yes, just spending the day with you is all I want. Even if all we do is sit and talk."

Aro smiled as if touched by her words, but then his smile vanished. "What about Gavin?" he said, his eyes studying her.

Bella didn't really want to talk about Gavin, not even with herself. At least not yet. "What about him?" she said casually, trying to hide her true feelings.

"I know Gavin is in love with you. Do you?"

In some ways, she was almost annoyed that he would ask her this. Aro hardly ever came around, and he never once told her not to become attached to other people. She and Gavin barely kissed. But now she was being put on the spot.

"Aro, I," she then stopped herself and reached for his hand. "Gavin is my loyal Guard, that's all. Yes, I admit it I have some feelings for him, but that's mostly due to being left alone for so long. I needed to feel like there was someone on my side. Someone who was looking out for me, and you were never around."

"I see," Aro said looking at the floor.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for you too. After all, you were the one I fell for from the beginning and the one I still love, truly." She reached out and touched his hand, and then touched his cheek with the other hand.

He looked at her in surprise, his eyes wide. Yet there was a softness there too. A strange gentleness that he tried to hide. She got the feeling that Aro didn't have much love in his life, and for that reason, she wanted to make him smile.

"I know I am not supposed to say this, but I have strong feelings for you. I know that you are concerned for my safety, but don't be. I'm fine," she said, squeezing his hand.

He looked down at her wrist and ran his finger over the bruise, then pulled away. "I don't know about that. Since you've met me, terrible things have happened to you. I promised you security and a better life, but I have only brought you pain."

"No, Aro, that's not true. Yes, I've been injured, but it has nothing to do with you. And if the reason you've been avoiding me is that you think you're responsible. Well, that's just stupid."

"Careful there" he warned, standing up.

"But it's true. It's not your fault that I'm a weak human. Please don't leave," she said, her voice cracking a little. "I know we don't know each other very well, but I'd like to get to know you better."

His face lit up. "Is that so? Well if you must know, I'd like to get to know you better as well." Reaching out, he caressed her cheek and then lifted her body, tenderly, pulling her up into arms, his touch very delicate. In fact, he was so careful and gentle, her ribs didn't even hurt as he lifted her.

He then kissed her. A true kiss. A passionate one. His hand caressing her jawline, while the other moved down her back to her waist.

Overcome, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, which made him chuckle.

"What a lovely woman you are," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. "Truly, you're everything I could possibly want."

Bella leaned into him, thrilled by his closeness. But then she heard a sound outside the door and froze. The last thing she wanted was for Gavin to walk in on them. As far as she knew, Gavin was still in the castle, so she moved back away.

Aro's eyes narrowed at her retreat. He seemed to have heard the sound too. "Were you expecting Gavin, my dear?" he asked icily.

"No, not really."

Aro walked to the door and opened it. The hallway was empty. "He's doesn't seem to be here. Do you feel better now?" His voice was curt, his expression glacial.

Bella didn't know quite what to say. This was all going downhill very fast.

"Isabella, I must inform you, in case you are confused. I do not like being a second choice. You're either mine, or you're not. And if you're mine, I expect absolute and complete devotion."

Bella didn't know exactly what he was trying to imply, but it was obvious that he didn't want her to have feelings for anyone else

"So, which is it going to be?" he demanded.

Bella felt cornered. She wasn't quite ready to commit yet, but she didn't want him to leave either. "Aro, can't we just spend the day together, please?"

Aro's expression softened, but his body was still tense. "Yes, let's spend the day together. But I must warn you, do not toy with me. I will not be made the fool, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. You of all people should know this."

Yes, she did know this. After all, he wasn't very forgiving toward Sulpicia.

"Of course, Aro," she said, her shoulders slumping. She felt like a schoolgirl who had just been reprimanded, a feeling she didn't like. A feeling that pissed her off.

Aro walked over to the bed and gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Oh it's not that bad," he said, peering down at her. "Believe me, you'll know when I'm truly angry with you. Let us hope it never comes to that." With a slight gesture, he offered her his hand. "Come, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I wanted to take you to Volterra and buy you lunch, but with your condition, I think the walk would be too much for you."

"Oh but that would be perfect. Let's do it. And don't worry about me. If I get too tired we'll just sit somewhere," Bella pleaded, giving him her best smile.

"No, that's not possible, I cannot allow your recovery to be jeopardized. However, we could walk to the gardens and have lunch together alone. If that meets your approval?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Bella nodded. "That's sounds great. Let me get ready and I will meet you outside my door," she said, standing up. She was still a little uneasy with what he said earlier, but her cheerful mood had returned.

Brushing her hair, she washed her face and changed into a simple dress, before meeting Aro out in the hall.

He smiled when he saw her, holding out his hand.

They took a long walk around the Gardens and sat on a bench. Aro seemed quite intrigued with her previous life, asking her questions about her family, her schooling, and what books she liked to read.

"You're quite the clever girl, aren't you?" he said, his gaze never leaving her. "And very well read. Much more so than most young girls your age."

"I do like reading," Bella said shyly, trying not to blush. She wasn't used to having men compliment her.

"And you don't much like having your motives questioned or your relationships censored, do you?" he remarked, alluding to Gavin.

"Who does?" Bella quipped.

A comment that made him laugh. "We may have to work on that." Standing up, he held out his hand. "Come, I want to show you something."

Aro took her to a room near the top of the castle with great double doors and the Volturi Crest carved over the entrance.

"This is a room of great importance to me I'll have you to know. I haven't shown it to anyone," he said, smiling at her, but then he retracted. "Well almost."

Pulling out a golden key, he unlocked the door, and then covered her eyes with his hands before letting her inside.

Bella giggled, holding her hands out in front of her.

"Go ahead, push the door" he urged, whispering in her ear.

With a push, she took several steps inside, Aro guiding her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

With a sweep of his hand, she opened her eyes and looked around. The room was very bright. It actually took a second for her eyes to adjust, but when they did, she smiled.

The place was huge, bigger than the throne room, with walls that were pristine white, trimmed with gold. The ceiling was painted like a pale blue sky with pink and white clouds and one wall was made from solid etched glass with a glass door on the end that was almost invisible.

Bella walked over to have a look, and found marble stairs that lead down to a personal, private garden below, filled with all kinds of rosebushes that were cut and trimmed like a maze. In fact, this garden was bigger than the main one and infinitely more beautiful. That wasn't all, either. There was another set of double doors that led to a wooden staircase that led to another private floor.

Bella was in awe.

"Do you like it?" Aro asked, watching her with anticipation.

"Do I like it?" she said laughing, turning around, wrapping her arms around him. "I love it, Aro. I absolutely love it."

Aro was delighted, lifting her off the ground, spinning her around.

When she found the floor again she kissed him longingly. "What is this place?" she asked, clasping his hand, dragging him around the room.

"It is a very special place for me. And I want it to be a special place for you too"

"Believe me, Aro, it already is. Who does this belong to? Why is it so big? What else is around here? Is this the only one?" She was talking really fast and she hadn't realized it.

Aro chuckled, grabbing her shoulders. "These rooms belong to me, to us if you like. It is big because I want the very best. I want the best for you too. There are other rooms, some of them private, and yes, this is the only set of rooms you will see in the castle that are like this."

Bella grinned. "Can you show me around?"

"I could, but I think we're late for lunch. Worry not. We'll come back"

"After lunch?" she asked almost demanding.

"No, no, I don't think so," he said. "We'll come another day. Maybe tomorrow or next week. In a month perhaps. Who knows?" He was teasing her and slightly smiling while looking around.

Bella got sweetly mad. "Aro! That's not right," she snapped, giving him her best angry look.

A look that made him laugh. "What's wrong?"

"You can't do that! Show me something as magnificent as this and then tell me that we'll come back in a month."

"Oh, I see. What about a week?"

Bella glared at him, and he started laughing even harder.

"Fine we'll come tomorrow"

Bella smiled. "Okay, I think I can wait. But does that mean we're going to spend tomorrow together too?"

"Of course, I told you. There's nowhere else I'd rather be then with you." Gently, he kissed her forehead. "Let's go get you some lunch."

The rest of the day seemed to fly by with Bella talking and laughing with Aro. If was so strange to her how could he be so carefree like this Yes, she knew he had feelings for her, but still. He wasn't just caring. It was like he was an entirely different person. She loved it. She loved that she was the only one to make him change.

They walked most of the castle, and at one point she got tired and asked him to return to her room, which he did. She even had her dinner there.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, looking at his eyes.

"Don't bother yourself with my hunger," he said seriously.

"Okay."

When she got into bed, she was so tired she fell asleep almost immediately. He remained with her longer, making sure she was fine.

Bella understood when he left.

However, later in the night, someone knocked on her door. Sleepily, she got up to answer it.

It was Gavin.

Bella invited him inside, closing the door behind her.

"I wanted to let you know, I'm leaving in an hour," he said. "All I wanted was to see you before I left."

"Thanks, Gavin," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan."

"Goodbye, Gavin." She watched him disappear down the hall and then silently closed the door. A tear came to her cheek, but she wiped it away. She felt empty, but she refused to cry. Crawling back in bed, she closed her eyes and tried to think of nothing but Aro.

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	23. The First Time

_Here is my next chapter!! It is the first time I write a chapter like this and I really hope you like it. Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews. Enjoy!!!!_

The next few days seemed to fly by. Everyday Aro came by her room and spent the day with her. He took her out to eat. He took her sightseeing. Nothing strenuous of course, but Bella loved getting out. She found Aro to be funny and sweet, and he knew all about history. What else could she want? What else could she desire? A powerful man was, dare she say, in love with her?

She always worried he would get bored with her but if he did, he didn't let it show, and she didn't tell him. They were both happy.

Aro showed her the rest of his secret chambers. Great double doors led to a master bedroom with a huge bed, a fireplace and another glass wall that showed a beautiful view of the bluffs and some nearby woods. The staircase led to another library, but it didn't contain ancient scrolls and old tomes. No, this library had fantasy books, contemporary fiction, sci-fi, romance and plenty others.

Of course, they avoided technology in the castle because they didn't want to draw attention to themselves, so there weren't a lot of televisions or anything like that, but Bella didn't mind. She had always been a bookworm.

"Thank you for dinner," Bella told Aro, looking over at him, holding his hand. They were walking back from the Gardens. "It was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Aro said. "You know I want only the best for you."

"So what should we do next?"

Aro cocked his head. "It depends. Are you tired?"

"Not at all. I'm feeling perfectly well and I want us to do something exciting."

"Oh do you?" Aro mused, in a somewhat seductive tone. "Well, I know what I would like to do."

Bella grinned. "What's that?"

Before she realized what was happening, Aro picked up, carrying her like a bride and started heading back to his secret chambers.

"Aro, what are doing?" she asked laughing.

"Well, you said you wanted us to do something exciting and I can think of nothing more thrilling than spending the night with you," he stated, bending his head down to give her a kiss.

Bella was breathless, her whole body tingling. "Right now?" she asked.

"I don't see why not?" Aro replied happily, opening the door, locking it behind him, all the while still holding her in his arms. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down on soft pillows, her dark hair spreading out over the rich brocade duvet.

Bella couldn't stop giggling, her heart pounding in her chest as she reached out to him.

Smoothly, he placed himself on top of her, kissing her deeply with passion. He then began to move downward, kissing her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone, unbuttoning her blouse.

She could tell though, he was getting impatient, and he ended up tearing the blouse off her, which made gasp. She loved it though. She loved how passionate he was. Caught up in the moment, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

But then he stopped and raised himself off her. His eyes were dark, and his long hair was disheveled. "My lovely Isabella, I feel a bit like some dark seducer taking you this way. If this is not what you want, I will understand? Yes, I want you, badly, but you are an innocent girl. I don't want to continue if you're not ready." He had kind of a wild look in his eye. A hungry look that told her that she needed to make her decision now.

Bella sat up and cupped his face with her hand and kissed him gently.

Aro's eyes widened in surprise. He almost looked confused, yet it was obvious he was deeply touched. "Oh my dear, you're so gentle and pure, not to mention very fragile. You scare me. I'm afraid I might hurt you." Pulling away, he stood up, his fingers nervously clasped together. "Maybe this was not such a good idea."

Bella just smiled and stood up, placing her hand on his shoulder, and then gave him a kiss. She then guided him back to the bed, and gently pushed him to sit down. He looked so bewildered, she almost giggled.

"Ah, little Sparrow, what are you doing?" he murmured, his eyes never leaving her, watching her every move.

Bella took some steps back and removed her trousers, her shoes, and socks, kicking them to the side. This left her dressed in only her black bra and underwear.

Aro couldn't hide his admiration. He got up and kissed her, removing his coat and shirt, unbuckling his pants.

Bella even helped, tossing his coat to the side, removing his clothing until he was only in his underwear. She had never seen him naked before. And she was amazed. Under those dour black suits that he always wore was a surprisingly muscular body. Not too muscular though, but taut and trim and very masculine.

Chuckling, he kneeled down before her, something she wasn't expecting, and then lifted her foot. He then began to kiss and caress her leg, from her ankle to her calf, delicately nipping her skin, before moving in on the tender area between her thighs.

Bella was reeling, reaching out for him, but he just moved to the next leg, giving it the same treatment. He then slowly spread her legs, his touch so precise and exquisite, she could feel tiny ripples of pleasure pulsing through her body. When he got to her underwear, he just chuckled and gave a small kiss on her mound before picking her up, nuzzling her neck. He then swung her around, which made her laugh, before laying her on the bed.

Bella felt like the room was a giant gyroscope, turning in circles around her and in the center was Aro, who just smiled at her, unclipping her bra, peeling off her underwear, all the while kissing and caressing her body.

Now completely exposed to him, Bella felt vulnerable, but let it go, watching him through half-lidded eyes. She was definitely ready to give herself to him, her fingers reaching out, touching his long hair, stroking the fine smooth contours of his back.

Finally, he kissed her on the lips, which she reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand slid between her legs and found her soft spot. An act that made her breathless, and she moaned out loud.

"Are you ready?" he whispered mischievously.

"Yes," she murmured. She was a little scared, but her body was on fire. Pulling him closer, she kissed him longingly.

He then took her hands and pinned them on top of her head, kissing her again, his eyes watching her. "You're mine now. You know that don't you," he whispered, before pushing his hardness inside her.

Bella gasped, wincing a little from the pain. But she loved it, wrapping her legs around him.

He then pushed again, harder and deeper this time, kissing her lips, his tongue meeting hers, their bodies shivering.

She now clung to him, moving her body with his, kissing his mouth, his neck, his chin. She let out a moan, whispering his name.

His hands were on the back of the bed now, his thrusts moving faster, pulsing inside her, until his body tensed up and he released, letting out a cry of pleasure.

Bella cried out too, her climax sweeping over her body like a warm wave of pleasure.

Slowly, he pulled himself off her and rolled over on his side.

Bella turned to him. "Aro, I love you."

Aro smiled, his eyes filled with tenderness. "I love you too, Isabella. I hope you enjoyed that."

Bella laughed. "You know I did. Thank you for being so gentle and caring."

Aro nodded, reaching out to caress her, but then eyes turned dark. He inhaled, closing his eyes and then exhaled, his eyes still closed. When he opened his eyes again, they were back to normal, but he looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Bella was now alarmed, moving back away, but that's when she understood. She could feel the wetness between her legs. Her blood was on the mattress. Quickly, she pulled her knees up closer to herself. "Aro, I'm so sorry, I better go to the bathroom."

But before she could leave the bed, he stopped her. "Isabella, it's all right. You don't have to fear me. I would never hurt you. I'm a very old vampire. I have lots of self-control." Gently, he kissed her forehead.

"Why don't we go to take a bath together," he suggested, sitting up, offering her his hand.

"All right," Bella said.

Standing up, he took her hand like they were going to dance and led her into the bathroom. The bathtub was huge, made of black and white marble and surrounded by floor to ceiling windows. First, they rinsed off and then Aro flooded the tub with bubbly warm water. Stepping inside, Bella took a seat and leaned against him, caressing his chest.

"You didn't mind my blood on the bed?"

"No. I learned to restrain my hunger a long time ago."

"Was it when you were with Althea?" she asked, but the minute she did, she regretted it.

His face got a pained expression. "Forgive me, Aro, for reminding you. I promise it didn't happen on purpose."

"It's all right, Isabella. You want to know about my past and she was a part of it. I want us to be honest with each other. So to answer your question, yes, it was when I was with Althea. One of the things you both have in common is that you both are always in grave danger because of your very tantalizing blood."

"I hope one day that you will love me as much as you loved her," Bella said, turning to look at him.

Aro said nothing. He just kissed her again.

They sat like that for a while, the warmth of the water making Bella sleepy, and before she knew it, she nodded off, her head resting on Aro's chest.

When Aro realized it, he chuckled to himself, and got out the tub, wrapping Bella in a towel. Tenderly, he tucked her into bed and laid down next to her. For some reason, he felt compelled to watch over her. He wanted her to sleep happy.

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	24. Fear

_Here is my next chapter!! Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews. Enjoy!!!_

Bella woke up with a smile on her face, and she didn't evern know it. She was just so happy. The last few days she had spent with Aro had been wonderful. Yet there was another reason she was so cheerful. Gavin would be coming back today, and she couldn't wait to see him. She had missed him, something she didn't even want to admit to herself.

Turning on her side, she found Aro who was sitting next to her in the chair, reading a book.

He looked at her and smiled. "Good morning, Isabella."

"Good morning!" she said, crawling out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Washing her face, she brushed her teeth and tried to calm her hair down a little bit, before returning to Aro to give him a kiss.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked, sitting down in the chair next to him, She was hoping to stay close to the castle, so she'd be able to see Gavin. She didn't want to make it too obvious though.

Aro was ridiculously perceptive though, looking at her suspiciously. "Do you have other plans?"

Bella reacted normally. "No. I just want to know the program. That's all."

"I see," he murmured. "Well, today I am afraid I can't stay. I have to go to a meeting in Rome with Caius. However, I will return tomorrow."

Bella knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she was actually relieved. Yes she loved him, and yes she wanted to be with him, but she missed Gavin and wanted to see him. Even though there would never be anything between them, he was still a good friend to her.

"That's okay," she said, trying to hide her cheerful tone. "Maybe I can catch up with Corin or Chelsea. We haven't talked much lately."

"I am afraid that Corin and Renata will be accompanying us. And Marcus has requested that Chelsea accompany him on one of his excursions."

"They won't be with you?"

"No"

"Where are they going?"

"I have no idea. Marcus never tells me anything."

"Don't you think you should ask?" Bella said, pulling out the dress she wanted to wear today, laying out her shoes.

Aro came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "I don't care what Marcus does. However, I am concerned about you. You have nowhere to go"

Bella leaned back into to him, thrilled to be in his arms, but then she turned around to face him. "Wait a second, shouldn't I be going with you? After all, I'm supposed to be studying to become a guard. I'm almost healed."

"Yes, but I've changed my mind. You are far too precious to me. You will not come to any meetings or any trials until you've been changed."

"Why? I still have so much to learn. You let me come in the beginning."

"In the beginning, I didn't realize how dangerous it was for you. I have far too many enemies. I don't want them to know about you. You are my most cherished possession. I will not expose you to danger."

Bella sighed.

"I know you want to do help, and I want that too, but I think it's prudent to wait. We will discuss this more when the time comes."

"When will I be changed?"

"First, I want you to heal completely. The process is very painful and you may not handle it well. Secondly, I have been thinking of giving you the chance to remain human."

"What?! Why?"

"Because, my dear, you lose so much when you become a vampire, and the loss can be heartbreaking. I know right now, you are ready to let that all go, but that's only because you take your human life for granted."

"Aro, I don't want to be the girl that you need to save. I want to be able to protect myself and protect you."

"Believe me, I understand. I know this is difficult. But I promise we will talk about this when I return."

Bella nodded. She wasn't really happy about this, but she understood why Aro was doing it.

Aro looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, my dear, I must leave, but don't worry, I will be back soon." Gently he kissed her on the forehead and she kissed him on his cheek.

Walking to the door, he turned back. "By the way, I almost forgot. You will take your breakfast with Athenodora in the atrium. She says she would like to speak with you. Good day, my dear."

Bella tried to stop him. "Aro wait, I don't-" But he was gone before she could finish.

"Fine, I guess I'll go down and see Athenodora," she grumbled, putting on her dress.

Taking the back stairs to the atrium, Bella found Athenodora was already sitting at the table, staring blankly out the window. However, she smiled when she saw Bella walk in.

Bella smiled back and took a seat at the table.

"Good morning, little Sparrow. We haven't spoken for a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Bella said, looking around at the trays of food set on the table. It was almost like every breakfast food she could think of. There was even bread pudding, her favorite, which she immediately went for, putting a slice on her plate. "Thanks for the breakfast. I'm starved."

"I wasn't quite sure what you liked, so I got a little of everything."

"It's perfect."

"Oh good," she said distractedly. "I hope you have given some thought to what we previously discussed the last time we met."

"I did. And I can say that you were definitely partly right"

"Partly?" Athenodora's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, you told me that Gavin would leave me, and he did, but he's returning today. And as for Aro, he not only cares for me, but he loves me," she said happily, grabbing the jar with honey, adding some to her slice. "He told me so."

However, from the look on Athenodora's face, Bella was starting to think she probably shouldn't have said the last thing.

Athenodora laughed. "And you actually believe that? My dear, you are so naïve. Look around you. Do you really think that Gavin will return?"

"Well, yeah," Bella said, now unsure. The thought of Gavin never returning made her sick. "Why wouldn't he come back?"

"Oh, you poor deluded child. Aro is the most possessive man I know, and I get the feeling that he thinks that you are his and his alone. Do you honestly think he would allow another man to be that close to you after you have grown to love him?"

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, her eyes open wide. "Are you saying Aro would hurt Gavin?"

Athenodora shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But Gavin knows that Aro will kill him sooner or later."

"How do you know?"

"Many of the Guards are loyal to me. So if they hear anything, they tell me right away. So one of the Guards heard Aro and Gavin arguing about you. Aro said that when he returns, Gavin will return to his old post and Gavin protested saying that, that was impossible."

"What did Aro say?"

"Nothing. He said that they will talk about it when he returns."

"I can't believe it."

"Well you should, and as for Aro loving you, let me tell you right now, Aro loves no one. He isn't capable of love. That stupid little human he fell for tried to change him, and she did in a way. But where is she now? Aro loves nothing."

"How can you say that about him? You don't know him, truly you don't," Bella argued. She knew she shouldn't argue with Athenodora, but it bothered her to hear her saying these things. She soon realized her mistake though.

Furiously, Athenodora brought her hand down on the table, cracking it. "How dare you. I've been cooped up in this castle with him for centuries, and you dare to say that I don't know him."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just-"

Athenodora didn't give her a chance to finish. Standing up, she reached across the table and grabbed Bella by the shoulder, yanking her forward, knocking trays and dishes to the floor.

Bella was terrified, reliving the incident with Sulpicia all over again. Trying to balance herself, she knocked a glass bowl to the floor, her heart pounding. Her body was twisted in an uncomfortable way, sending slivers of pain over her still bruised chest and ribs.

"You little fool," Athenodora shrieked. "You think because I have a pretty face and a sweet smile that I'm not a monster? We're all monsters, and Aro is the evilest one of us all. You've known him only a few months. I've known him for over three thousand years. We made this coven together. You don't know what he's has done… none of you know." She looked away as if confused and then let Bella go.

Bella scrambled back to her chair. She had bread pudding and scrambled eggs all over the front of her dress. "You're right, of course," Bella said, catching her breath, her hands trembling. "I'm sorry."

Athenodora didn't even seem to notice, sitting back down in her chair. She kept talking about Aro, her hands clenched into fists. "The only thing that Aro loves is power. And the one time he cared for someone, truly cared, she disappeared and was never found."

"But you stopped looking"

"Yes, but that's not the point. Look at you, a foolish human, but even you know what it's like to be hurt and want revenge. I want to open your eyes to what's around you because you are a new member of this coven and I want to help you. Forgive me for grabbing you like that, but I can't help it. You don't know what I've seen or what _he's_ done." Now somewhat flustered, she fixed her dress.

Bella was afraid to say anything, but she decided to speak up. "I think Aro has been hurt badly, and this is probably what has made him so cold. But I think Aro can love and does love. And it's not just me."

Athenodora sighed in disappointment. "Little Sparrow, you are so blind. I would tell you the truth. Indeed, I would tell you everything, but I fear you would not believe me, or if you did, you'd die from a heart attack. But I want you to find the truth."

"I don't understand."

"Ask Aro about his sister?"

"You mean Didyme?"

"Yes, ask him about her. Ask what happened to her. Promise me you'll ask. Say it."

Bella felt like she didn't have much choice. "I promise I'll ask Aro about his sister."

Athenodora seemed pleased by this, nodding her head.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What happened to you?" Bella asked, trying to ignore the cracked table and the pain in her ribs. "You're a powerful and beautiful woman, but you seem lost. Like you're trying to find yourself. Why?"

A look of sorrow fell over her, and she sighed. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. We will not meet again unless you want to. But I promise you that you will come back asking for my help." With her head bowed and her shoulders slumped, she stood up and the left the atrium.

Bella was still in a state of shock, her hands trembling, her heart pounding. After what happened with Sulpicia, she almost thought Athenodora was going to rip her head off. As long as Gavin was here, or Aro, she felt safe, because she knew they would protect her. But now she was alone. Even Corin and Chelsea weren't around to help. She hated this. She hated being a weak human.

With tears in her eyes, she ran back to her old room and locked the door. She even closed the drapes, steeping the room in darkness. Taking a couple of her pain pills, she laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. In fact, for the rest of the day she laid like that without moving a muscle. She didn't even open the door when Felix came by with her diner, telling him she wasn't hungry.

In the middle of the night, she heard a knock on her door, which startled her. Her heart started pounding again, and she froze, listening to the darkness. But then it was silent. Was her mind playing tricks on her?

Slowly she got up, tiptoeing across the floor, and listened by the keyhole. "Who is it?" she said her voice cracking.

"Miss Swan, please open the door," a low, dark, mesmerizing voice answered.

Bella grinned, suddenly elated. It was her beloved Gavin. She opened the door quickly and hugged him so tightly her arms hurt.

He hugged her back like he hadn't seen her in years, almost lifting her off her feet. He then looked at her. "You're in distress. What happened?" he said, stepping into the room, locking the door.

"It's all right, I'm better now that you're back."

Sitting her down on the bed, he went and got her a glass of water and some tissues. "Tell me what happened?

Bella sighed, wiping her nose and her eyes, and then laughed. She was just so happy to see him. "I had another fun conversation with Athenodora, that's all.

"Did she hurt you?"

"Yes, but I don't think she really meant it. She just doesn't know her strength. I'm scared of her though. I'm scared of everything. I hate being so weak. Please don't leave me alone ever again."

"Well, I'm here now," he said warmly, clasping her hand. "You have nothing to fear. Not when I am around"

"I know," Bella said softly. Lying back on the bed, she curled up in a ball, and Gavin wrapped a blanket around her. "Thank you Gavin!" she said sitting up, giving him a hug. "You're like my guardian angel."

"No, I'm definitely not that."

"Yes, you are," she whispered, giving him a light kiss on his lips.

Gavin backed away and shook his head. "Miss Swan, I don't know what I am going to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Today I came back to the castle to say goodbye forever, but when I saw you in that condition, I couldn't walk away."

"What do you mean _forever_?"

"I was not planning to come back. You belong to Aro, and I cannot just sit in the shadows while you're with another man. I can't do it."

"So you were planning to leave me?" Bella said, tears filling her eyes.

"It's for your own good. Aro is a jealous man, and I don't want to cause trouble for you."

Bella nodding sadly, knowing what he said was true. A long silence followed.

"But in the condition that you're in, how can I leave you? I prefer to be close and protect you, then to worry about you, not knowing if you are all right."

"Oh Gavin," she said, hugging him tightly. "Please stay here for the night."

"Of course, Miss Swan. We will talk in the morning" he said helping her get under the covers.

Bella scooted over, making room for him on the bed and he laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Bella slept heavily. No dreams or thoughts in her mind. She was so tired that there was nothing else she could do but sleep.

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	25. Her New Side

_Here is my next chapter!! I am so sorry for my huge absence..lack of imagination was torturing these past two months...I want to thank once again my beta Rene Mai!! She is doing a perfectly good job with my chapters and I thank her very much for that! Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews. Enjoy!!!_

When Bella awoke the next morning, Gavin was gone. While she knew that he had to leave, and she really wasn't that surprised, it still made her sad. But then she started to become concerned, jumping up out of bed, opening her bathroom door and her closet, calling out for him, What if Aro found him on her bed and killed him?

Worried, she ran to the door and decided to go look for him. However, when she opened the door, to her shock, Aro was standing right there. She was so startled, she let out a tiny scream and backed away, her feet tangling on her robe, which caused her to unceremoniously fall on her butt.

Aro watched her, somewhat nonplused, his eyebrows raised, but then he walked over to help her up off the floor.

"Isabella, be careful! Are you hurt?" he said, lifting her up.

Bella was petrified, but she didn't want him to see, so she tried to keep eye contact with him, trying to smile. Finally, she managed to speak. "I'm okay, Aro. I just got sca-scared. It was silly. I'm fine" She kept looking around looking for Gavin, which only seemed to make Aro more suspicious, so she stopped.

"Is everything alright, my love?" he said with concern, caressing her cheek. However, his eyes were cold.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's nothing. I just had a nightmare and it freaked me out." She let out a nervous laugh which made her cringe. "Everything is fine now. In fact, it's perfect… now that you're here." She tried to give her best smile and gave him a warm hug, hoping and praying he would not see the truth. And to her surprise, it seemed to be working.

The cold look in his eyes faded. "I must tell you, the day I was away from you seemed like a century," he said, cupping her face in his hands, giving her a light kiss.

Bella smiled and said nothing.

For a moment, he studied her. "You do still appear to be agitated. Is there something wrong, my love?" The way he spoke, it almost sounded like he was interrogating her, and she knew he wouldn't stop until he found out the truth.

Clearly, this was something she wouldn't be able to just brush away, so she decided to tell him at least part of the truth. "Alright, I'll tell you, but promise me you won't get mad."

"I will think about it. I make no promises."

Bella sighed. "It's about Gavin."

Aro's eyes narrowed and his hands curling into fists. Obviously, Gavin was a sore spot. Yet he didn't seem to want her to see it, his emotions on display. Closing his eyes for a second, he took a deep breath, before gazing at her again. "What about him?" he said coldly. "He returned yesterday."

"Oh really?!" Bella asked in surprise, an absolutely fake expression.

"Yes! And I must inform you that it wasn't my intention to allow him back. But I know that he is important to you and he keeps you safe." He glanced over at the door and then turned back to her, shaking his head. "After all, I'm the one responsible for bringing you two closer together. It would be selfish of me to take him away. Especially now..."

Bella smiled and jumped into his arms hugging him. "Thank you. I'm glad you understand!"

"I understand nothing," Aro said gruffly, wrapping his arms around her. "All I am saying is that as long as I'm here, he will be nowhere near you. When I'm around you have nothing to be afraid of."

Bella's eyes widened when he said the last words. That's because that's exactly what Gavin said to her last night. _What am I going to do?_

Gently, Aro kissed her. "I will leave you to freshen up. Then I will escort you to breakfast. I had them prepare something special for you."

"You did? I will be right there," she said, heading into the bathroom, getting dressed in her usual black, running a brush through her hair.

The breakfast turned out to be delicious. It was a Tuscan dish of poached eggs and cannellini beans, topped with tomatoes and over crusty bread.

Aro sat back in his chair and watched her eat, making light conversation. He told her about how his trip went and suggested taking her to Florence to see the _Cattedrale di Santa Maria del Fiore_ , which Bella wanted to see.

When she finished, he stood up and slowly walked behind her seat, placing his hand on her shoulder, his fingers gently pushing her hair behind her ear. He then leaned in close and gently kissed her neck, his movements so precise, it almost made the hairs on her neck stand on end. , "I have missed you terribly," he whispered. "Allow me to show you how much."

Bella bit her lower lip, her body transfixed. He had such a delicate touch. It made her body tremble. Smiling, she allowed him to take her hand and he led her to their room.

She knew what he wanted, and even if she wasn't quite in the mood for it, she didn't want to make him suspicious about Gavin and her feelings. So she decided that she would let herself enjoy it as much as she could.

Yet, the truth was, she wanted Aro. Yes, she knew he was ferocious, but she didn't care. He was the one who dragged her from the depths of sadness and promised her revenge. All this time she had been spending with Vampires, along with their games and their lies, she had forgotten about the true reason why she was there. How badly she wanted to punish Edward.

Aro's dark side was in many ways thrilling, exciting, and it turned her on. While he appeared evil and cruel to the rest of the world, he was kindest and most tender of men with her. She loved the fact that she brought that out in him. That she was important to him.

But of course, there was also Gavin. Yes, she loved him too. But in a different way, a simpler way. At that time she decided to be with Aro because she decided that was what she wanted. She wanted to please him and herself anyway possible. She was also doing it because she didn't want to let him think that Gavin was an obstacle to their love.

Yet she also knew this had placed her and Gavin in a very dangerous position. After all, Aro was no fool.

Opening the door, Aro held it open with an outstretched hand, his gaze devouring her as she stepped inside. He then locked the door and spun around, his look almost predatory.

"La mia bellezza, I cannot resist you." Smoothly, he pulled her into his arms and raised her off her feet, nuzzling her neck, kissing her mouth.

Bella felt like she was floating, locking her feet around his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck. She loved his passion, running her fingers through his hair, kissing him back.

He then placed her on the bed and started undressing himself, removing his coat, while she unbuttoned his shirt. He then went to work on her, slipping her dress over her head, unhooking her bra, ripping off her underwear. All the while, kissing her, nipping at her throat, peppering her neck and collarbone with wet kisses.

Bella did not expect it to be so fast, but before she could even blink, she was fully naked and he entered her leaving her breathless. He began to thrust deep inside her, taking one of her legs, placing it on his shoulder. Bella let out a low hiss of pain, writhing on the mattress beneath him, somewhat unprepared for the onslaught. He was so deep inside her that for her second time it was almost too much. But she didn't say anything, wrapping her arms around him. After two or three more thrusts she liked it even better.

Now he was using his hand to circle and toy with her clit. The amount of pleasure enormous. She raised herself up to kiss him, and then draped her other leg on his other shoulder hoping to feel him even more, despite the pain. She started to think that he was turning her into an animal, a creature consumed by passion. She was no longer the cute little Isabella. She was wild. Maybe it was the pleasure that made her feel this way. Maybe it was him.

She could feel her climax coming, her body taut yet fluid, moaning and breathless. So much so, Aro thought to slow his rhythm, but then she begged, "No Aro..pleaseee don't stop.. ahh."

Aro smiled, his eyes dark, almost black as he increased his rhythm.

"Yess, Aro yess," she cried, moaning his name.

Finally, they both came, and he dropped on the bed beside her, his fingers brushing her messy hair out of her eyes.

She knew it wasn't enough. Being a vampire he could go on forever. So after some minutes she climbed back up on top of him and found his hardness but didn't allow him to enter. He smiled once again. "You want more?" he said caressing her thigh

"Yes, Aro. I want more," she said with a giggle, moving back and forth, stroking him in a very provocative way.

He then stopped her. "Beg. Me."

Bella laughed. "Aro pleaseee," she teased. "I beg you."

With a low growl, he grabbed her hips and positioned her on top of him, sliding inside her and began to thrust. She matched his rhythm, her body trembling as he stroked with her breasts. It wasn't long before they climaxed again, and she collapsed next to him, her body covered in sweat.

Aro caressed her cheek. "You know that with every day that passes, I love you more and more."

"I love you too," she said breathlessly, and she meant it, leaning over, kissing his mouth, running her fingers over his hip.

It was crazy, but she wanted to make love again, and from the look of Aro, he wanted this as well. She could do this all afternoon.

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	26. His and his alone

_Here is my next chapter!! Thank you all so much for your likes, follows and reviews. Enjoy!!!_

Bella woke up the next night totally exhausted. She didn't even want to get up, crawling out of bed, padding to the bathroom. Every muscle in her body ached. Every movement was stiff. When she caught her naked reflection in the stand-up mirror she was a little startled. There were bruises and bite marks all over her body from her neck down to her torso. Even her lips looked slightly swollen from being kissed so much.

It was funny though, she rather liked the marks, turning around to see the scratches on her bottom and lower thigh, running her fingers over her blemished skin. She liked them because it made her feel decadent, passionate, a woman who had been ravished. A woman who was desired by the most powerful vampire in the world. Which in turn made her feel powerful.

She was so tired of being a weak human.

Yet it was a strangely precarious spot to be in. Being with Aro was almost like holding a tiger by the tail. What if he turned on her? He was clearly not the most forgiving of men. He could snuff out her life in less than a second. This made her think about Gavin and the danger she was potentially putting him in. What if Aro read his mind and discovered they spent the night together? She needed to find him, talk to him.

Quickly, she dressed, throwing on one of the many black dresses in her closet. However, when she slipped it over her head, she realized the dress wasn't actually black. It was the darkest of red. So dark in fact, you could only detect it in the bright light. It also had the singularity of not looking brownish, which most dark reds had. She had never seen anything like it before. Made from plush velvet, the dress was cut with a provocatively heart-shaped neck and clung to her body, accentuating her curves. It was something she most likely would have never picked out for herself, but strangely it seemed to suit her now that she belonged to Aro.

With a quick brush to her hair, she slipped out the door and went to look for Gavin. To her surprise, she found him outside the dining hall talking to Corin.

Gavin immediately stopped talking when he spotted her, his eyes never leaving her.

"Hello Isabella," Corin said cheerfully, smiling wide.

However, Gavin didn't smile. He just watched her. Did he know about her and Aro? She figured he probably did. There were no secrets in the castle.

"Oh that dress is lovely on you, Bella," Corin said. "That's actually the color of the Volturi Masters. Aro had it designed especially for the Coven during the 17th century."

"You remember, don't you, Gavin." Corin glanced over at Gavin and smiled, and he smiled back with a nod.

Bella knew she really didn't have a right to be jealous, but she couldn't help it. Just seeing Gavin with Corin bothered her. She felt like she was losing him. She had to fight the urge to shove Corin out of the way and tell her to leave Gavin alone, but that was ridiculous. She was with Aro now, wasn't she?

Thankfully, Corin appeared to be oblivious to her turbulent emotions.

"I was heading to the dining room," Bella said with feigned cheerfulness. "Care to join me?"

"I'm sorry, Isabella, we don't have time," Corin explained. "We have to make a trip up to Florence tonight. There's a shipment coming in. Gavin will be coming with me. I was going to ask if you would like to come too, but Aro said that you would be staying in tonight."

"I see." Bella clenched her fingers. She was so jealous, it was killing her, but she swallowed it back down, trying to hold it in. "Do you mind, Corin, if I have a word with Gavin?"

"Oh yes, of course, I will wait down the hall."

Bella watched her walk away and disappear around the corner. She then turned to Gavin, taking a couple of steps closer to him, but he immediately stepped back, his body stiff.

"Miss Swan," he said formally. "I think it would better if we kept our distance. Aro made it quite clear to me this morning that you are his and his alone now."

"Is that how he said it?" Bella asked a bit shocked.

"No, but that's exactly what he meant."

"Does this mean that we can't be friends?" Bella asked sorrowfully. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm afraid you already have. Aro doesn't want us to spend any time together."

"Can I hug you at least?"

"No. I'm sorry Miss Swan but that cannot happen. I promise you, I will always be close to help and protect you from the shadows. But that is how far our relationship can go."

Bella almost wanted to cry, her sorrow building up in her throat. But she knew she had no choice. She had to _let him go._ "You're right, of course," she said softly. "Forgive me. I wish you the best."

"I wish that for you too. Thank you, Miss Swan." With a bow, he turned to leave. But then he stopped and turned around, taking her hand. "I want you to know, I would embrace any sacrifice for you. Promise me, you will hold me in your mind as being ardent and sincere in this one thing?"

Bella could tell by the look in eyes and the solemnness of his voice that he meant what he said. It kind of broke her heart. "I promise."

Gently, he kissed her hand and then disappeared down the hall.

Bella felt her heart flutter, her hand still tingling from his kiss. Did she do the right thing? Did she make the right decision? She would go crazy if she kept thinking this way.

Walking into the dining room, she sat down and ate her dinner alone at the big long table, the only light coming from a few lit candles. The room seemed so empty and cavernous. She needed to go find Aro. However, when she went to go look for him, he was nowhere to be found.

Somewhat despondent, she made her way back to their bedroom, and took off all her clothes, slipping back into the bed, wrapping herself in the covers.

Aro came in not long after, dressed in his usual black, his hair cascading around his shoulders. He always moved so gracefully, his perfectly manicured fingers resting on his hips. "There you are? Have you been a good girl today?" he asked with a smirk, casually removing his coat, draping it over the chair, "or have you been naughty?"

Bella sat up in the bed, biting her bottom lip. "I was waiting for you," she said breathlessly.

He gave her an enigmatic smile, and walked to the dresser, removing his diamond cufflinks, unbuttoning his vest. "Today, Isabella, I would like to have you beg me again," he said softly, watching her through the mirror, "beg me to fuck you."

Bella had never heard him talk this way, but she _liked it?_ No, she _loved_ it. Just the sound of his voice made her wet, her legs stretching out underneath the sheets. "And what will you do to have me scream your name?"

Aro chuckled and turned around, pacing slowly toward her, all the while removing his tie, unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm going to bring you so much pleasure you will want me to continue doing it until you are out of breath"

"Are you going to _f-fuck me hard like yesterday?"_ she teased, her eyes as innocent as it could get.

"You liked that didn't you?" he mused. "You're quite the little slut, aren't you?"

Bella giggled. "Yes."

Before she could exhale, he was on top of her, his clothes completely shed, kissing her throat, her breasts, her stomach, moving down her torso; leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touched.

Bella was breathless, her body writhing beneath him. She could barely process the speed in which he accosted her, every new sensation taking her by surprise.

He then moved down between her legs, licking the wetness off her thighs, his hands spreading her legs open.

Thrilled and overcome, she felt a whimper build up in her throat, but then he nipped her, which made her cry out. She half suspected he drew blood, her body shuddering, but she loved it. All the while, every touch of his tongue and lips moving closer to her core.

It became so intense, she started to ache, her body pulsing with anticipation. He was moving too slow. She needed him to stop toying with her, her fingers locking in his hair. "Aro please," she cried. "Please. A- ahhh Aro"

He let out a low chuckle, grabbing her hips and continued his onslaught, moving closer and closer, which sent spasms of bliss rippling through her. She cried out in pleasure, cried out his name, telling him not to stop. When he finally moved to where she desperately wanted him to go, she lost it, her eyes opening wide, her whole body trembling. "Yes Aro, yeeeeeessss. Ah, ah I'm so close"

But then he stopped.

All that could be heard was her heavy breathing and moans.

Bella looked around, startled. "Why'd you stop?"

"I want you to beg," he said in a low voice.

"Aro please, I beeeg you, fuck me like yesterday"

"Do you like it when I fuck you hard?"

"Yes, yes, I love it."

With one quick movement, he grabbed her legs and pulled her down to him and then entered her fast and hard. An action that made gasp in pain, but an exciting pain

At first, Bella was a little dazed, but then she began to catch on, moving her body with him. She dug her nails into his back and bit his shoulder, which seemed to excite him. But Aro could bite back, and his teeth were very sharp. Pushing her legs up to where they almost touching her head, he thrust hard.

When they climaxed, Bella was out of breath, her body covered in sweat, her hair sticking to her face. She didn't want to ask him to stop but he seemed to understand that she could go no longer.

Gently, he kissed her temple, pushing her damp hair out of her face. "I must tell you something, and I want you to take it very seriously. I know what you did. You are not to go looking for Gavin anymore. Do you understand?"

Yes, she understood, all too well.

 _That was it...I hope you liked it..if you have any question I would be more than pleased to answer!!!_


	27. The Ball

_Hello everyone!!!! I know it's been too long and I am sorry but some serious things happened to me and kept me from writing!! Anyway I am back and here is my next chapter!!! Hope you like it!!!_

The next couple of weeks flew by in rapid succession. Bella spent every night with Aro making love and having exhausting sex. This turned out to be somewhat painful. Her legs and torso were sore and covered in bruises, and her core just ached. But after a few days she got used to it and actually wanted more and more every day!

Aro didn't even ask about the bruises. He loved having her at his disposal. It made him feel powerful and desired. He even told her so. He liked having women completely devoted to him, begging for his touch. She almost suspected this was why he didn't change her. He liked having power over her.

Gavin, of course, was around but not around Bella, which is what Aro wanted. Bella missed him horribly, but she kept her distance. She couldn't seem to forget him though, no matter how much she tried.

Of course, this could not go on forever.

One morning Bella was informed by her lover that the Volturi would be hosting a Vampire Masquerade ball.

"All the powerful clans will be there," Aro explained, gazing at himself in the mirror, fixing his tie, slipping on his ruby cufflinks. "Caius says he's too busy to attend, and of course, Marcus never goes anywhere. I would like you to accompany me."

Bella sat up on the bed. "That sounds extremely nice and fancy."

"Yes, it will be, and I'm pleased that you like the idea of attending because you don't have much time.

The ball is tonight."

Bella laughed. "What? Today?"

"Yes, my love. Therefore, you should probably start getting ready. I want you to be the most beautiful woman on earth. I will see you later," he said, bending over, planting a kiss in her lips, before he left.

Bella got up immediately, turning on the bath water. In minutes, she was soaking in the tub, letting the steam and lavender bath beads infuse her mind. At first, she intended to stay for a little bit, but the water felt so good, she didn't want to get out. Slinking down into the water, she let her head go completely under the water, closing her eyes.

It always felt so weird when she did this. Like she was on the precipice of oblivion, her body floating like Ophelia. While doing this a vision came to her of Gavin looking down at her through the translucent water, gazing at her with longing.

 _Bella smiled, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I came to see you. To just look at you," he said sadly._

 _"Why don't you come closer?"_

 _"If that is what you want, Miss Swan." Bending down to touch her, he pulled her up from the water and gently kissed her forehead._

 _Bella reached out for him, smiling, but just when she was about to touch him, he turned into Aro._

 _Bella let out a silent scream. Aro just smiled, his eyes like two dark red cavernous hollows. Behind him were Athenodora and Sulpicia. Aro took some steps back and nodded. The two women screamed and jumped on her, pushing her head back under the water trying to drown her._

Bella jumped, opening her eyes, and sat up, trying to catch her breath. Coughing and taking deep breathes, she looked around. The bathroom was empty. Somehow though it didn't feel empty.

Climbing out of the tub, she toweled herself dry and went to the bedroom to look for something to wear. To her surprise, someone knocked on the door. When she opened it, she saw Renata and Corin holding a huge, elegant, dark dress.

"Hello, what's going on? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Renata teased, marching into her room setting the dress in the bed. "We came to dress you up for one of the most amazing nights of your life."

"Yes," Corin agreed, giving her a hug. "We haven't seen you all week."

"I know, I was a bit busy."

"Yeah, yeah, busy...spending your days and nights with Aro," Corin teased, giving her a big grin.

"Well, let's cut the chitchat," Renata told her, going to the vanity, pulling out several combs and a curling iron. "We have things to do. I'm going to do your hair."

Corin nodded, lifting her hair up on her shoulders. "Yes, I was thinking maybe we'll pull your hair up loosely into a weave, but let it hang down in the back."

Renata shook her head. "I think she should wear it down."

Bella still felt a little too overwhelmed. "Can you tell me some things about this Ball?"

"Well," Corin said, tilting her head. "It's an annual ball between the most powerful Covens in the World. From Italy, of course, there is the Volturi, and from Germany, there is the powerful Haizer Coven-"

"Don't forget the Aversters from England," Renata piped in.

"Oh, yes, definitely the Aversters," Corin agreed. "There are other covens but those are the most powerful."

"And every year Aro, Marcus and Caius all attend?" Bella asked.

Corin shook her head. "Marcus never goes. But Aro and Caius usually do. Of course, they never go without a woman at their side. Caius with Athenodora and Aro with Chelsea."

Bella's eyes widened. "Chelsea?"

"Yes. Chelsea and Aro share a very interesting bond, and after Althea disappeared she was there for him more than anyone."

"What about Sulpicia?"

"Oh, Aro never took Sulpicia."

"I see," Bella said, somewhat unsettled. "Where is Chelsea by the way?"

"That's a very good question," Corin said. "I haven't seen much of her lately. She's always with Marcus and when she isn't, she's usually in the library working on something. Afton hasn't seen her either. He misses her."

Bella was troubled by this. Clearly, something was going on with Marcus and Chelsea, and she had to find out what that was. It would have to wait though.

"Come on, we only have a few hours," Renata insisted, taking Bella's hand, sitting her in front of the mirror.

It took almost three hours for Bella to get ready. Renata teased and pinned her hair, pulling up the sides, letting the rest fall in messy curls that cascaded about her neck and face. Corin did her makeup, darkening her eyes with kohl making them look smoky, painting her lips crimson red.

The dress was beautiful, massive and amazing. Made from stiff, Byzantine taffeta and gold thread it was a combination of colors and design. The tight fitting bodice was sleeveless with a low back and made with metal ribbing that hugged her form and lifted her breasts. The skirt was made with voluminous layers of silk and thread that went from dark to light, starting at her waist with round shapes in the color of the Masters that overlapped each other, turning white at the bottom.

When Bella looked in the mirror she was amazed. She was stunning. A true Queen.

Corin came up behind her and placed a cloak over her shoulders. "Little Sparrow, you look amazing. I think everyone will not be able to keep their eyes on you."

Bella shook her head. "With Aro for a mate, I don't know if that's a good thing."

"Have no fear. They will respect you."

Renata went to the door. "Come, we must get going. Aro will be waiting by the grand stairs."

Bella was immediately rushed out the door and down the hall. When she got to the balustrade, she looked over the railing and saw Aro waiting for her with an inscrutable smile. Behind him were Gavin and Afton, who had been just walking by, but they both stopped to gaze at her. Gavin and Bella locked eyes for just a moment and then Gavin grabbed Afton and continued down the hall.

Bella walked down the stairs slowly.

Aro held out his arm. "You look--"

"Thank you, Aro," she said with a smile. However, as excited as she was, she couldn't help but think of Gavin. The way he left so quickly without even saying 'hello' made her so sad. Would she ever be able to even talk to him?

Aro eyed her skeptically. "Is there something troubling you, my dear?"

"No nothing at all. Let's go."

In the car she spoke little, staring out the window.

Aro, who was driving, glanced over at her. "What's the matter?"

"What?" She turned to him obviously not paying any attention.

He sighed. "We will be there in 20 minutes or so."

"Okay."

Corin had told Bella that this year, the Ball would be taking place in Volterra in an underground palace, which was hidden under the old Roman amphitheater on the outskirts of town.

When they got there, Bella looked around in wonder, and Aro took her hand. There were a series of old tunnels, which led to a secret door hidden behind a rock face. Aro pulled out an elaborate, mandala shaped key and placed it in the slot, then turned the door handle with a click. Inside was an old elevator that looked bird cage.

They went to the lowest floor, and when the grate door was opened, Bella found herself in a massive, cavernous ballroom with ancient Roman tiles, hanging gold lanterns, and old Roman _lectus_ -style dining couches along the wall. There were vampires everywhere in dazzling rich clothes and sparkling jewels.

Of course, the place was freezing. Vampires didn't care about the cold. At least there were a couple of majestic fireplaces that kept Bella a little warm, so she let the attendant take her cloak.

Stepping inside, Aro gave her a sweet smile and a look of admiration. The last one she would get from him that night.

"Aro" she whispered

"Yes, my love?"

"Everyone is looking at me like I'm their meal."

"In any other situation, you would be their next meal. Have no fear though. They know I came with a human, and since you are the only one, they will not dare touch you."

"All right," Bella said nervously.

A young man approached them with ash blond hair and dark red eyes. "What do we have here? The Great Master of The Volturi with his new protégé." The man locked his eyes on Bella, but not on her eyes. No, he was looking at her neck.

Distinctly uncomfortable, she took a step back.

"My dear friend, Paul. A great pleasure it is to see you once again," Aro said, breaking the connection between them.

"A pleasure indeed," Paul said, giving Bella a toothy smile. "Father will be glad to see you. You two haven't spoken in years"

"Where is your father?" Aro asked, looking around.

"Let me go fetch him for you. I'll be right back." With an elegant bow, he turned and walked away.

"Who is that?"

"That is Paul Averster. The son of the mighty Richard Averster."

"From the great Averster Coven of England?"

"Yes, very good Isabella. I'm glad to see you retained some of the information from your work in the library."

"Are you two allies?"

"Why yes, indeed we are not just allies, we are friends. The Averster Coven is the only coven that I truly trust. It is a matter of a bond that Marcus detected between us."

"I see," Bella said softly.

When Paul returned, he brought with him an elegantly dressed vampire that commanded attention. Dressed all in black, he carried a cane, and had a mane of blond hair that gave him a rakish look. He was older than Aro and a bit taller too. His face had sharp corners, thin lips and his eyes were dark and red. However, the color was a lighter hue that Bella suspected was because his eyes were light blue when he was human. Wearing a hat and a white scarf he looked quite chic, and he was very lean and fit with wide shoulders.

Just looking at him, Bella was transfixed. He seemed to know it too because he gave her a knowing look. He had all the prestige a man could have, and he was so elegant and serious. _So seductive._

"Why, Aro, it's been ages," he said, giving a small shoulder to shoulder hug while shaking hands. His voice was low, mellifluous, and he had an English accent.

"Richard, it's so good to see you," Aro replied.

Giving Bella a hidden smirk, he turned back to Aro. "So who is this beautiful girl next to such a cruel Master?"

Aro placed his hand on Bella's shoulder. "This is Isabella Swan. She's very talented. I plan to make her a Vampire. The newest member of our coven."

Richard was looking into her eyes. Yet Bella felt like he was looking into her soul. She felt nothing else though, and she was getting the impression that she was supposed to. Did he have some kind of power that he was trying to use on her?

"Yes, she's very impressive," Richard mused. "I must say, I'm honored to meet such a potentially powerful woman." Smoothly, he kissed her hand, still gazing into her eyes.

"Did you try it on her," Aro asked bluntly.

"I did and she felt nothing."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I possess a gift, my dear," Richard explained. "When I look into someone's eyes, deep enough, they feel despair, unhappy, sad, depressed. You felt none of those things. It's quite obvious you are a shield. The Volturi coven is very fortunate to have you."

Aro was about to agree and brag about Bella but she cut him off.

"But I did feel something."

All of them stopped and looked at her, no one speaking. Richard smirked. Paul's eyes widened in surprise. Aro, however, was furious. She could see it in his eyes, his body stiff.

"Why don't you tell us about it," Aro said with a smile. However, his eyes weren't smiling.

 _That was it!!! I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter is going to be pretty dark and it's coming soon!!' If you have any questions I would be more than pleased to answer!!! Thank you for your patience, reviews and follows.._


	28. Bad turn

_Hello everyone!! I told you this one would come way faster!!! WARNING the chapters contains some scenes of violence and aggression. I hope you enjoy it!!!_

With everyone's eyes upon her, Bella suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Wavering a bit, she tried to backtrack. "I, mean, it wasn't despair and unhappiness I felt, but I did feel something. It wasn't particularly pleasant either. I think it was just normal."

"Hah," exclaimed Richard. "My dear, that is not normal at all, but it is very simple. When you have a gift, you have it. Nothing can change that, but we all have weaknesses. I think I'm yours. What a coincidence Aro. I'm Isabella's weakness. What do you think of that?"

Aro's eyes narrowed. "I highly doubt that, Richard," he said, deadly serious.

Bella was a little frightened. She could just feel the coldness emanating from Aro, but Richard seemed to enjoy it.

 _He's crazy_ she thought.

A new vampire walked up, interrupting them. "Why Aro, I'm been looking all over for you. Would you please excuse us, gentlemen. I need to speak with Aro about an important development." He looked to be the same age as Aro, yet he wasn't half as commanding. However, he stared at her intensely, his eyes turning dark red. He then smiled. A disturbing smile that made her feel like he wanted to devour her.

Bella took a step back.

Aro seemed to understand what was going on, and he was not pleased. "Gregori," he said smoothly. "What a pleasure it is to see you once again. This is my companion Isabella." He turned to Bella. "In fact, my dear, for your safety, I would like you to stay here for a little while with Richard and Paul? I will not be long."

Bella nodded. "As you wish."

Aro gave her one of his inscrutable smiles and left with Gregori.

Paul took a step forward. "If you would excuse me, there are some men I must speak to. Very nice to meet you, Isabella," he said, giving her a slight bow. He then looked over at Richard. "Father?"

"Yes, you may leave," Richard said, waving him away.

Paul turned and disappeared.

Now Bella was alone with Richard.

"Will you walk with me, Isabella?" Richard said smoothly, offering his arm.

For some reason, she felt safe with Richard. Maybe it was because he didn't look like he wanted to eat her, or maybe it was something else. Bella smiled and replied. "Of course." Graciously, she took his arm and he guided her across the floor into another room with a giant gold pendulum that moved very slowly.

"What's this?"

"It's Foucault's Pendulum," Richard told her. "It was quite a fascinating discovery back in the eighteen-hundreds. It proves without a doubt that the Earth rotates. Of course, people always suspected the Earth was rotating, but we didn't have absolute proof until Foucault came up with this. Of course, we vampires had to build our own just to see, and in typical vampire fashion nobody has bothered to take it down."

"I see." Bella didn't know what to say. He was looking at her kindly which was very strange. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Why no, nothing at all. I'm just impressed by your gift and the effect I have on you."

"Is that so?"

Richard laughed. "Well, among other things."

"Such as?" Bella prodded, giving him a smile. Then it occurred to her. What was she doing? She was flirting with him? _What the hell._ What gave her the power to do that? How could she flirt with another man with Aro just a few steps away?

"Your beauty for one," Richard said, raising his hand, caressing her cheek. "You have such a sweet face, and you're so slight, like a waif really. How could I keep my eyes away from you?"

Bella blushed. "Thank you." She looked around to make sure Aro didn't see, and as far as she could tell, he didn't, _thank God_.

"You look a lot like her, you know."

"Like who?

"Althea, of course. Aro used to take her everywhere. He loved her. Indeed, in all these centuries, I have never seen anyone more in love. It was unbelievable and yet so attractive to watch. It made _me_ feel love."

"So you knew her well?"

"Yes, I suppose I did, and it looks like you have something in common with her. You look at Vampires with kindness, which makes them feel human. I believe that you have that effect on Aro as well."

She was scared to ask, but she did it anyway. "Do I have that effect on you?"

"I'm afraid so. After all, since I have an effect on you, it's more than reasonable for you to have an effect on me as well."

"Why afraid?"

"It is a nasty thing to desire something someone else possesses. Or someone."

She knew exactly what he meant.

"And if you have that effect on Aro, he most definitely needs you more than he wants you," Richard said, shaking his head. "Especially with the things he's done."

Bella took a step forward. "You know things about him…the scary things?"

"Aro and I go far back, and I'm one of the very few people who knows everything about him. Even his most well-kept secrets. Of course, he knows mine as well."

"That's why you're good friends."

"That's one reason, yes. In times of need, we turned to each other for help with the knowledge our family wouldn't or couldn't help."

"May I ask you something," Bella said, touching his arm. A motion that made no sense but felt so right. There was a connection between them. She could feel it, and it made her feel comfortable. He looked at her with eyes open waiting to hear what she would say. "I need to know…"

Richard smiled. "Know what?"

"Aro's past. What are the dark things he has done? I'm supposed to stay with him for an eternity. Yet he won't share these things. I beg of you. I need to know."

"I'm sorry to say, Isabella, I cannot do that."

Bella gloomily nodded her head. She had figured he wouldn't tell her, but it disappointed her just the same.

Richard seemed to sense this, taking her hand. "Come now, no need to be sad. Why don't we go for a dance? It will be fun."

Bella really wasn't in a mood for dancing but she smiled and nodded. She thought maybe she could still convince him.

Richard led her out to the dance floor, tossing his cane over to the side, which another coven member caught with one hand. The orchestra started to play a tango called _Pasión y Tango_.

Bella shook her head. "I don't know how to dance the tango."

"Have no fear, I shall guide you. There are no mistakes in this dance."

Richard took her hand and pulled her tight, placing his hand around her waist. Bella placed her hand on his shoulder. He was so tall, her head went up to just his shoulder, but with his long arms, she fitted perfectly in his embrace. Then with his hand on her spine, he smoothly glided her across the floor, looking into her eyes.

Bella was a little nervous about doing this, but it was more adrenaline than fear. She knew Aro would be angry. Richard had to know it too. _Did he have a death wish?_

Bella picked up on the dance quite quickly. Of course, Richard was an excellent teacher. Around them everyone danced, oblivious to their situation. All except Aro, who Bella could see out of the corner of her eye. He stood completely still, his eyes focused on her.

As the danced progressed, Bella started to feel more confident and started to guide her teacher, slowly sliding her leg in between his, rubbing it against his left one. Richard then dipped her low to the ground, which took her breath away. Bella couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Richard seemed to approve though, his smile praising her for her bravery and confidence. After a moment, he lifted her up and turned her around with his strong hands. When the song was about to end, he dipped her low to the ground again, holding her in place. Bella almost thought he would kiss her, but he didn't. He just smoothly placed her back on her feet. That's when she noticed people were watching them. They even applauded.

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing," Bella said, giggling, catching her breath. "It was like I've been dancing for years."

"I told you, there are no mistakes."

"You're a good teacher."

Richard smiled, and Bella couldn't help but smile back.

Aro approached them and slowly started clapping. "How lovely," he said coldly. "You both dance so well, _so sensually_."

"Well, it was just a dance," Richard said, trying to reassure him. "Nothing more."

Richard's voice was low and dark, but not as low as Gavin's. God, she missed Gavin. She would have loved to dance with him like this. While she seemed to share a bond with Richard it was just that. She didn't want him the way she wanted Gavin. She was also beginning to realize her feelings for Aro were fading away.

"Isabella is my companion," Aro told Richard. "Go dance with your own female companions."

"Of course," Richard said grimly. "Forgive me, Aro." He then turned to Bella. "It's been a pleasure, my dear. If you will excuse me," he gave a slight bow and then left them.

Aro was eerily still as he watched Richard walk away, but when he turned to face Bella, his eyes narrowed. "We're leaving. Get your cloak," he hissed.

"What, so soon?"

"Yes," Aro grumbled.

Grabbing her cloak with trembling hands, Bella followed Aro to the elevator.

When they were back in the car, Aro started in, his fingers clasped around the steering wheel. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Aro, you left me all alone with these human bloodsuckers looking at me like I was a snack."

"And that gave you the impression that you could insult me and shame me in front of everybody?"

"I did no such thing. I just had a dance with your friend."

"A friend that you share a very strong bond with."

Bella shook her head. She knew she would get nothing out of this conversation.

But that angered him even more. "Is that what you're going to do with every new strong and appealing Vampire you meet? You're going to flirt with them and beg them to fuck you like the little pathetic slut you are?"

"What?" Bella was outraged. "You're being ridiculous."

"You want to punish me for not letting you see Gavin, is that it?"

"Aro enough!"

"You little whore. You want to fuck everyone don't you?"

Bella tried to smack him, but he was way quicker and caught her arm, slamming on the breaks. Yanking her hand free, she jumped out of the passenger seat, slamming the door.

Aro was out of the car so fast, she didn't even see him. He grabbed her by the wrist, and then pulled her hand closer to his face and smelled it. The smell of her skin and blood. "I think it's time I taught you some manners."

Picking her up, he threw her in the front seat, locking the door and started driving again. He drove so fast, Bella thought he was going to flip the car. They arrived back at the castle in 5 minutes or so it seemed. Aro took her arm and dragged her ferociously up to her room.

"Aro stop. You're hurting me."

"We haven't even started yet," he said, closing the door, locking it with a key. Turning around, he glared at her. He was so cold.

Bella looked around the room. There was no escape. She was a prisoner. "Aro, stop, you don't need to do this."

"Yes, I think I do." Walking across the room, he grabbed her and brutally ripped the beautiful dress right off her, shredding it, leaving her with only her panties on which he tore those apart as well. Bella begged him to let her go, but he had no intention of letting her go.

Throwing her on the bed, he spread her legs, stretching them so far she could feel her muscles straining, and then mounted her, pushing himself inside.

Bella screamed in pain. She wasn't wet, so his invasion felt like a battering ram. Flailing about, she hit his chest and face, but he was like a rock.

With a low growl, he slapped her, making her ears ring. "You will stop hitting me," he snarled, "and take your punishment."

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"That's not what I have in mind for you."

Pushing inside her with hard slow thrusts, he raised both her legs on his shoulders and kept fucking her hard. Bella felt like a rag doll, her body convulsing in a sea of pain. He then flipped her over and took from behind, which was a new experience in pain altogether. He did all kinds of horrible things to her, degrading things. By the end, she was wet, but it was from blood.

Aro got up from the bed and dressed, smoothing out his tie, fixing his hair. "You like that ah?" he said, staring back at her through the mirror. "To be treated like a slut. You like flirting with other men so you must have enjoyed this."

Bella didn't say a thing. She felt like a dirty washrag that had been crumpled up and thrown away.

Aro turned around. "Scream my name," he commanded.

"Aro," she said weakly.

He took a menacing step forward. "I said _scream_ my name."

"Aro!" she screamed while crying.

"That's right," he replied, taking a few steps forward. "You will scream my name until you understand for good that you are mine and mine alone. I will not have you flirting with other men. I will not allow you to be touched by anyone else. Do you understand?"

Bella didn't reply. She just kept on crying.

"DO YOU?"

"YES!" she cried.

He then walked over to the bed and gently positioned her head on the pillows, wrapping her up in blankets.

Bella couldn't stop crying. Her whole body felt twisted and torn. She felt so disgusting.

Aro softly kissed her forehead and hushed her crying. "That was an important lesson for you, my darling. You had to know. Now you do, don't you?"

"Yes, Aro," she said in a monotone voice.

"Good girl. Now I will leave you rest," Tenderly, he kissed her and walked out of her room, leaving her alone.

There were no more tears in her, her body trembling. She tried to get up and go to the bathroom to wash herself, but she couldn't. The muscles in her legs hurt so bad she collapsed to the floor halfway there.

Now unable to go back to bed nor to the bathroom, she just laid there and closed her eyes hoping that it was a bad dream.

So that was it.. I hope I haven't disturb any of you with what I wrote but it was vital for the way the story will continue!!! Thank you for everything!!!


	29. An opportunity

_Hello everyone!! It's been a long time!! This chapter is going to help about what happened before and what is going to happen later..everything is happening for a reason in this story but maybe I did put it in a wrong way. Well, I hope that helps!!! Thank you so much for sticking with this story all this time!! Enjoy_

When Bella woke up the next morning, she was still on the floor. She had cried so much her eyes were swollen, and voice was hoarse from screaming in her sleep. Every time she moved and woke up, she begged and screamed for help, but no one came.

No one.

Lying naked on the cold floor, she felt so dirty and disgusting. Everything hurt. Every single part of her body. Her skin was blotched in purple. Her mouth was so dry she could barely speak.

She considered crying for help and calling to one of her friends, but then it occurred to her that it wouldn't matter. No one came to her aid last night. They must have heard her. Vampires can hear everything. But they didn't budge. Why would today be any different? No one would stand up against Aro or disobey him. She had hoped that Gavin would appear to save her like he said he would. He had told her that he would always be near to help her and protect her from the shadows.

 _Bullshit._

He was probably off somewhere with Corin making love as they whispered words of love to each other.

She might as well face it. She was completely on her own. But in truth, hadn't that always been the case.

Slowly Bella sat up, moving slowly to keep the room from spinning. She then peeled herself off the floor and hobbled to the bathroom, holding onto the wall to keep from falling. With trembling hands, she turned on the faucet and let the bathtub fill will hot soapy water. She then lowered herself in, biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Methodically, she washed the dried blood from her thighs and legs with a damp cloth and cake of soap. She then washed herself again and again. However, no matter how many times she tried to wash off the stench of Aro, it stayed with her. Looking down her arms and legs, she could see purple bruises everywhere and tears filled her eyes.

 _I'll never be clean._

How could Aro have done this to her? Wasn't he supposed to be her mate, her protector? She felt so betrayed and used. It almost seemed like there two Aros. One who was a dream and made her feel like she could fly up to the heavens with one touch. The other a monster, who raped and battered her beyond belief simply for a dance. Jealousy can't be stronger than love, can it?

Then there were her friends who ignored her cries for help. Yes, it was possible they thought she and Aro were making love because she had screamed many times out of pleasure when she had been with him before. But this time it was totally different. There was a lot of pain and no consent! They had to have known. Vampires can hear everything.

There was only one person who could help her. The only person who tried to tell her the truth.

 _Athenodora_

Drying herself off, Bella put on the old simple black dress that she originally wore when she was only supposed to be a guard, and then made her way back to her own room. Fortunately, no one saw her in the corridor. Right now, she couldn't bear to face any of them.

However, when she got back to her room, she didn't feel any better. The room was so dark and cold. Lying down on the bed, she wrapped herself up in the heavy blankets and stared at the ceiling. A ceiling she was beginning to know like the back of her hand. She had no idea what she was going to do. How was she going to escape?

Maybe a half hour later, Demetri knocked on her door. "Miss Swan there is a man asking for you. He said he will be waiting for you in the Gardens."

"Who is it?" Bella asked softly.

"Master Averster."

 _Richard?_

This surprised her. As soon as she heard his name, she thought about last night and a glimmer of hope ignited her. Maybe he could help her? "I'll be right there," she told Demetri.

Quickly, she got up and brushed her hair, pulling it back with a clip and washed her face, applying power to hide the bruise on her cheek where Aro had slapped her. She then headed for the stairs and down to the gardens.

When she got to the landing, she saw a member of the Guard talking to a man near the main entrance. The man looked somewhat familiar, but then she realized it was indeed Richard Averster. Somehow he looked different today. The glamor that seemed to surround him was gone. But then the glamor from her was gone. Confused by his presence, she walked over to him with caution.

"Master Averster. What are you doing here?" she asked politely giving none of her pain away.

Richard looked at her and gave her a hesitant smile. "Miss Isabella! I am here for you actually. Can we go and speak somewhere more private?"

"Yes, we can go to the Gardens," she said, leading him inside, guiding him back to a small grotto where there were two stone benches.

Taking a seat, they faced each other.

 _God, he was graceful_ , she thought. But then all vampires were graceful.

"Isabella, when I saw you and Aro leave last night, I could tell that something was wrong. Knowing Aro well enough, I wanted to come and check on you."

Bella gazed at him, letting her hair cover her face and gave a painful smile. "I'm fine as you can see."

"You don't seem as fine. I mean I can tell something is wrong. Please, tell me how I can protect you."

Bella laughed and almost cried. "Why? Why you would even try? Why do you care?"

Richard shrugged. "What can I say? I like you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Too late for that," she said bitterly. "I don't know, maybe last night I did cross the line, flirting and dancing with you. It's not that I was attracted to you in a romantic way. I mean no offense. It's simply the truth."

Richard gave a solemn nod. "None taken. Of course, you weren't attracted to me. It was just that you felt a bond. It's not love, or romance, but…" He paused. "It's hard to explain, I suppose."

"What do you mean by bond?"

"Well, there are all kind of bonds, you have no idea, and unfortunately I don't know the name of every single one. You may have to ask Marcus about it. But I can assure you that fierce attachments arise, and they not just from the mating bond. Vampires form strong connections with others that come from trust, loyalty, friendship, love, hate and so many others."

"So you feel it too?"

"I definitely do and it's stronger than the bond I have created with Aro over the years."

"You don't fear him at all?"

"Well...that's also complicated...let's just say I care about your safety" he was looking deep into her eyes, and she still felt something weird inside her like the night before.

Should she trust him, she wondered? After all, she had put her trust in Edward and then with Aro. They both betrayed her. However, what did she have to lose? She wanted to get as far away as possible from the Volturi. Richard was the perfect man to help her. But first, she had to learn the truth about what was happening in this coven.

"Richard, I will ask you for a big favor and after that, I will give you something in return."

"What do you mean, my dear?"

"Very soon, I will come to you and ask for your help. I need your protection. You say you care for my safety. I want you to show it."

"Anything...will you be alone when this happens?"

"No! But that's not the point. All I need to know is that I can trust you. Can I count on you?"

Richard gave it some serious thought before answering. But then he smirked. "You can."

"That is all I need to hear. Thank you, Richard."

"Don't thank me yet," he said, standing up.

"Well, thank you for coming to check up on me. That was kind of you."

"Believe me, the pleasure is mine, my dear. I will be waiting to hear from you soon enough," he said, before kissing her hand. "Chao Bella." He then disappeared from her sight.


End file.
